She ran to the hills!
by Chimbwido
Summary: Ana tours the playroom & refuses to consider Christian's 'indecent proposal'. She flees from Escala. Christian feels she has bewitched him & he can't resist her pull. Will he win Ana's heart, especially when an ex sub comes for the ultimate revenge -exposing his lifestyle to the world? Will Ana stand by her man and what part has Elena played in all of this? CREDIT TO EL JAMES.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a whole week since Anastasia Rose Steele ran for hills. Since then I've realised that my life will never be the same. Initially I down played the whole experience because I'm a Dom and I call the shots! I will rephrase, I was a Dom and I called the shots because frankly Anastasia did not give a monkeys ass about it. All that she does now is haunt me. Every waking moment I think of her and when I go to sleep she becomes my beautiful nightmare. It's as though she left a piece of herself in my apartment that evening she came. I have visions of her long legs pacing my apartment; I swear I hear her giggling in the middle of the night. If I could rewrite history then I would pick up from the day I took her the coffee shop. I would have planted a soft kiss on her lips when she fell into my arms after that bastard cyclist nearly ran her over. But guess what, the best lines I came up with were, '_I don't do the girlfriend thing_. _I'm not a hearts and flowers type of guy'_

Funny enough I kept emphasising the things that I'm not and forgot to say to her "_Anastasia I'm the biggest ass out there , with a billion dollar guarantee!'_

I'm at my parents' house as Mia has just returned from Paris; the reason for a family gathering. As I had guessed Elliot invited his ball crushing girlfriend Kate Kavanagh, I made myself believe for a second that maybe, just maybe Anastasia would tag along. She is not here and I have been getting the evils from Kate. I need to speak to her and at least find out if Ana got home okay. I'm tempted to get a block of ice to freeze my balls before they are in the hands of _Ball Crusher._

" Katherine can I speak to you for a second, privately. Please." She looks at me and gives me a smile.

" Sure, "she says conscious that we are being watched. We head to to the conservatory,

" What can I do for you Christian?" Straight to the point ,no messing about.

" I just wanted find out how, erm Anastasia is?"

" You could call her and ask, or maybe ask your assistant to perform that duty on your behalf. "

" She will not take my calls." I did try to call her once from a private number of which she was probably asleep at 2am and frankly have not had the guts to do so since. I couldn't even leave a message.

" Well what can I say, since she went to see you and came back at midnight, she cried herself to sleep all weekend and by Monday realised that she needed to get on with normal life like the rest of us!" Her arms are crossed and she clearly is not intimidated by me, definitely not sub material!

"Did she say anything about me?" I can't believe I've reduced myself to soliciting information from Katherine.

"Not much really but the words weird and a dick-tator were thrown around. She says you made her sign something so there is a limit to what she could tell me. However, she did explain that the relationship would be on your terms hence the word dick-tator" I don't know if I should applaud that little word play, I bet smart mouth Anastasia came up with that.

"Honestly Christian what is it exactly that you are into? From my guess it's either you're into swinging or that BDSM shit. So what is it? At least Jose asks for just a drunken kiss and when I left home he was as sober as a judge."

The mention of that name sets me off, she is trying to get to me and she is winning. I look at her, trying not to let the steam from nostrils escape and so she carries on.

"Your silence is a clear indication that I'm right, anyway let me not get tied up with you, I will go and find my very normal boyfriend Elliot." With that she swings her little ass leaving me alone.

_Bitch!_ I scream in my head and what the fuck was Jose doing at the apartment in fact who the fuck is he doing now while I'm busy playing happy families?

A week ago I sat there watching Anastasia as she read my contract word for word and literally decapitated it up to the point where I wondered _" who is the sick bastard who came up with that shit? "_

"You don't want me to touch you, I'm not allowed to look at you unless you grant me permission and you're expecting me to believe that this somehow is for my benefit? What fool do you take me for Mr Grey, Sir?"

She was mocking me, "And what will I get from this arrangement?"

_A mind blowing orgasm ( if you behave), a red behind if you don't ._

" Me," was the only answer I could verbalise

She let out a laugh,

"And which part of you would that be?"

I had no answer to that, who in their normal mind would?

"It's clear to me Mr Grey, Sir that you use certain things to your advantage then pretend as though these women are somehow entering some mutual agreement when you have the upper hand all the way. How many women have wanted more than this at the end of it all, and surely it is up to you what you give them isn't it? As you have clearly said there are women out there willing and eagerly awaiting your call. You certainly did not meet me in _sub-way_ or a _sub-club_ and frankly I am insulted and horrified that this is what you want of me!" She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"If I may I will go now, " and with that she left.

I don't even know how she got home for after that she didn't want to be tainted by anything Grey.

Since then I have not been able to function, right now I could pack up Grey enterprises and go into hiding. Trouble is, if I do that I will be by myself and it's _Myself_ who I have issues with.

I even found a new sub whose contract was terminated in a matter of minutes. The moment I had her in the playroom dressed as she was meant to be. I asked her,

" Now Heather do you know why you are here?" and she said "Yes Sir," not following the rules, looking at me. Then I realised that she had no clue, none of these subs have ever had a clue. Heather was here to take a punishment fuck on behalf of Anastasia Rose Steele, the little witch who refused to submit. All the other subs have taken beatings on behalf of the woman who should have shown me love but could not give a fuck about me.

That was when I decided to let Heather go, she clearly has her own issues that make her believe she needs to be beaten and fucked by a billionaire.

I've decided to step outside for some air while everyone else seems be having fun, hooray for Mia, back from Paris. I've shown my face and I think it's time I go home and go back to the haunted house.

I quickly excuse myself, I have a breakfast meeting tomorrow that I need to prepare for, at least that's what I tell them and it is perfectly believable.

Before I know it I'm parked outside her apartment, don't ask me how I got here but here I am. I hesitate before I knock on her door, maybe she is not home, what if she is home and not alone and that Jose has succeeded in his pursuit. Maybe she is home 'entertaining' herself? What wouldn't I pay just to watch; my dick twitches at that thought. _Anastasia you are a witch and I believe you are enjoying every minute that you dish out torture to me._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the support as I said this is my first time writing and I'm grateful for all the comments just to say for all those who asked , no Christian did not have sexual relations with the new sub. I will try to update as often as I can**

I knock gently on the door and wait patiently; there's movement in the apartment so I know she is in and probably not alone. She opens the door cautiously my heart skips a beat the moment my eyes meet hers. She is not expecting me so I will have to take whatever reception will be on offer.

She opens her mouth and says nothing for a few seconds.

" Christian," she says my name like a whisper as she eyes me from head to toe.

" Hi Anastasia"

" What can I do for you?"

" Would it be okay for me to come in?" I try a smile but get nothing in return.

" Sure, " she says as she finally opens the door wide enough for me to see Mr Jose sat by the kitchen counter, _maybe I should just go and forget it_. This is insanity very Un-Grey of me.

"Jose was just leaving," and it seems Jose understands he has received his marching orders and it's my turn

"Grey" he nods to me and I nod back, a punch on that jaw is the perfect greeting I'd like to deliver to that bastard.

" Please take a seat while I see Jose out," for a moment I feel like a client, here to get what ever is leftover from Jose's session. I quickly dismiss the thought, as it will not do me any favours at this moment in time.

Once the door is closed we are alone yet again, this time I'm on her turf and for all I know she might give me something to sign before we continue.

She is wearing denim shorts that expose a decent portion of her thighs and my eyes are fixed on those slender legs leisurely walk towards me. I could bend her over that kitchen counter and take her from behind. She is so casual, its as though she has been expecting me.

" Can I get you a drink at all? Unfortunately all I have is tea and instant coffee on offer. As you know we've just moved in. Elliot was very helpful and Jose has done a fine job in helping us erect some the furniture."

She wants to solicit a reaction from me, so I choose to ignore her last statement. I don't do tea and I loathe instant coffee but this is not the time to be pretentious.

"I'll have tea please black, bag out, English breakfast if you have it." At last I get a hint of a smile from her, I watch as she prepares the tea and she doesn't say much.

" So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Mr... urm Christian," she hands my tea and sits on the chair opposite me, legs crossed.

_Well I'm here to be freed from your spell_

" I'm ... I was just in the neighbourhood,."

She frowns at me.

"Okay I came to see you." I can't believe I've been reduced to acting like a love struck teen and she maintains her cool it's as though there exists an invisible barrier between us which only she is aware of hence she is able to do whatever she wishes on her side. She can heckle me; stick her tongue out etc.

"Oookay" she says dragging the word.

" I guess I'm just surprised to see you as according to your rules and regulations the day I left your apartment meant the end of any contact between us." She looks at me as she awaits a response. I shift in my seat as I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

" Can we forget the rules for just a moment ... Please?"

" No not really." she butts in with a bit of venom in her tone " this is where I'm having trouble in understanding you Christian. It's essentially all about you. You want to apply rules only when it suits you and when the same rules work against you conveniently forget their existence."

She is good, in fact too good to be true. It's as though she attended the 'don't take any bullshit from Grey training ' and is applying everything she learnt with precision.

_The rules, well what can I say, I'm a bastard Anastasia and the sooner you free me from your spell the sooner I can get back to my shitty life. Right now you're the one with the upper hand and are enjoying every second of it._

" Anastasia I'm an ass okay I admit, but the truth is I'm struggling to stay away from you. Like today for some obnoxious reason I thought you'd tag along with Kate but you didn't and here I am following you like a puppy dog," There I said it, if she wants she can claim the victory flag and release me. I'm taking deep breaths so I can maintain my cool.

She eyes me through those thick lashes and rolls her eyes as if to say _'get over yourself'_

" So where does this leave us now then Mr Grey...Sir?"

" Please stop with the Mr Grey business, have a little bit of mercy on me, I've already confessed to being an ass." She looks at me and smiles.

" Your confession has been heard even in the high heavens and I'm sure it was certainly more audible in the realms of hell but you still haven't answered my question, where does this leave us,..Christian?" There she goes again barely whispering my name. _Okay where do I go with this? I still want to fuck you senseless, get you out of my system and move on!_

" Would you maybe consider going out with me on a date, for dinner or whatever activity is to your liking?"

She lets out a laugh and I can't help but smile she obviously is now well aware of the activities that are to _'My liking.'_ She shakes her head before she saying

" Okay, when were you thinking of?" _is she actually handing me a lifeline? Its hard to believe._

" Any day ... Tomorrow if you're free of course."

She sits there pondering and then looks up to me

" Tomorrow I'm washing my hair, I'm free all day on Monday but I guess you'll be busy with your mergers and acquisitions then so shall we think maybe next weekend?" This is the point when the audience stands up and applauds her and she accepts the 'Best Actress Award' What happened to the girl who blushed at the sight of me? Now I'm confused, as frankly I don't know who the real Anastasia is.

" Actually I'm free on Monday" and that catches her attention if its games you want then games we'll play. I am cancelling all my engagements and I don't give a fuck who they are with!

" That settles it, I will let you know what time you can pick me up," and I take it as a cue to say ' your time is up Grey' I wouldn't be surprised if she has her next client waiting

As I pull out my Audi R8 I notice a car slowing down as if to park, I honestly cannot believe it, is this really her next customer? I do a 180 turn so that I can investigate and as I drive back past the apartment I realise that it's non other than Ball Crusher Kate kissing the life out of my poor brother Elliot.

I'm driving away thinking it lucky that they arrived as I was leaving as I can imagine the smug look on Kate's face if she saw me on my hands and knees eating out Ana's palms.

Then it fucking hits me! When the thought first occurred to me I dismissed it immediately as the only person I suspected was Eleanor and she knows well enough not to even dare. This has all been a set up and the douche bag in charge of it all is Elliot Grey, my own brother!.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the comments and reviews and all the followers, very encouraging as the last story I wrote was 20 years ago for my O' Level English exam. I have made up some places I hope you don't mind, . Trying to update as often as I can but work is cramping my style**

The question that I need answered is why would Elliot do this? He constantly goes on and on about how I never date anyone, how I'm still a virgin, how my body turns rigid at the sight of any female interest. If he was interested in finding out about my sexuality he could have asked me and I would have rightfully told him to fuck off and mind his own business. So what does he decide to do in the end? Hire a team of amateurs to investigate. As crazy as it seems I have a strong case that supports my theory

1. Katherine Kavanagh had been badgering me for an interview and the second I grant her one she conveniently has the flu and in comes Anastasia Steele into the picture.

2. All the questions that Ms Steele had were clearly engineered by someone else, "_Are you gay Mr Grey?"_

3. Anastasia came with her whole '_Oh I'm innocent_, _oh__I'm inexperienced'_ stance but has been able to turn to a cold hearted bitch at the flick of a switch.

4. Elliot just happened to be with me when I got drunk-dialled by Anastasia and he happened to insist that he come with me on the night.

5. Jose was just about to kiss Anastasia when we arrived and she just happened to be out on her own. This Jose also masquerades as 'the photographer'. Even tonight I know that Jose's name was mentioned just to ruffle my feathers.

6. All I told Elliot was that Anastasia's friend was a blonde and guess what? They now act like they have been lovers for all their lives; how very convenient.

7. Anastasia told her friend about me so she could pretend to make an intelligent guess about my sex life.

What dumb, dumber and dumbest don't understand is that I am on to them. I will pretend not to have a clue and just play along but when I drop the bomb on them they will know not to mess with me once and for all.

By the time I get to Escala a sense of calm has descended upon me, I feel a lot better as the puzzle that was Anastasia Rose Steele is being solved slowly but surely. For her sake I hope she knows what she's getting herself into because when I'm through with her she is going to be fucked into submission and admission while I walk away with my head high.

I pour myself a glass of sauvignon blanc and go to my study. I have emails to get through given that my Monday will be spent doing whatever Anastasia wants, she will let me know, if she doesn't call or send a message then I will leave her be.

It's already lunchtime on Sunday, I've checked my phone probably the sixth time now. She said she would let me know. This why I don't do relationships, the very thought of leaving things open and up in the air doesn't sit well with me. Had I been dealing with a sub she would have given me a specific time, in actual fact I would have given her a specific time to call. Not a minute earlier or later. Anastasia, who still runs around with her free will and little schemes said she would let me know but what in hell does that mean? Will she knock on my door? Will she text, call, send a freaking smoke signal! Arrrgh! I need to punish something or someone.

"Claude, I need you here in an hour!" I don't even wait for a response.

I'm done with Claude by 3:30PM and he kicked my ass. I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing. What if she called and needed to clarify something with me? What if she sent a message that required my immediate response? What if she is messing with my head and I'm just playing into her hands? What if I've lost the plot?

I check my phone again and finally I have a message it's her. I take a deep breath before I read it.

_Hi Christian, you can pick me up at 4 pm tomorrow. We could go bowling and maybe you can take me to dinner afterwards. Ana_

I laugh out loud; I'm clearly the sub here. She is telling me what I will do and I have no choice in the matter. Bowling? What's with that? I hate bowling and Elliot knows that too well, another point to support my 'Elliot is trying to mess with me theory.' Anyway bowling it is as the mistress has decided and who am I to disagree.

_' Okay see you at 4,' Christian_

I wanted to add something to that reply but decide against it. I go back to the rest of my non-eventful day.

Monday 3:45PM I'm already parked outside the apartment. I have had good news this morning; Kate Kavanagh has gone on holiday with her family and puppy dog Elliot has decided to drop everything at the last minute to join them. Is that normal? You have a business to run and you couldn't careless because of someone you met yesterday? My brother sure needs help. At least I've got Anastasia all to myself. I could kidnap her, tie her up in my playroom, get her body heated up, then deny her an orgasm until she confesses that she is a spy working for Elliot and Co. Just the thought of it is making me rock hard. The things I could do with that ass of hers. I take a deep breath and count to 10

She opens the door after my first knock, and smiles

" Hi Christian you're bang on time, I'll just get my keys."

She is wearing skinny jeans, a turquoise Levi shirt, and converse trainers. Is she deliberately swinging her hips as she collets her keys? I wonder what kind of underwear she has on; the rear view looks so inviting.

How about you let me bowl you over Anastasia, my balls are heavy enough they need to off-load

" Are you ready then?"

" Urm sorry, yes I am." I have been caught daydreaming

"So do you have any idea where they bowl these days as I haven't been in years?" I ask her as we walk to the car.

" There is one just 15 minutes or so from here and they have a few places we can eat afterwards" I open the door for her and watch her as her delicate behind sinks into the seat.

" Thank you" she says softly

She directs me where we need to go and true to her word it's not too far away

" So what's with bowling?" I ask her as we drive into the parking bays

" Well its something that normal people can do on a date," she says, looking straight ahead but I detect a hint of a smile in her voice

" So I take it I don't fall into the normal bracket, do I?"

" Well after what I saw at your apartment Christian, that urmm put you in your own league."

" Does that mean you are on a mission?" I hope to get her to at least flinch but she stays calm.

" Mission?"

" Yes to normalise me?" she laughs to herself

" Well for you normal left with the dinosaurs, I'm just here to do the things that I like, unfortunately I don't have a helicopter on standby if you chose not to stay. I guess you could just leave me here and I'll get the bus. Nice car by the way'" and with that she is out of the car and didn't even give me a chance to get the door for her.

I'm listing all her misdemeanours, I will get to fuck that smart mouth of hers one of these days and believe me she will get a thrust for each one of them.

It's packed and very noisy as we get in, teenagers have taken over it seems. Anastasia says she has booked online so we already have a lane allocated. The mistress has handled the details and I the sub have accepted them.

" Can I get you a drink mistre... Miss Anastasia"

" I'll have a diet coke please" And off I go to get my mistress a drink and bring it back in record time, as I can't make her wait.

" So what do you do for fun then Christian? I know I asked you that before but those were Kate's questions." she is sipping her drink leisurely as we wait for the lane to be vacant.

_What do I for fun?_ What kind of a question is that when she already knows all that I do?

" Sailing, gliding amongst other things"

" How about something that the norm.. Average person can afford?"

" Why do you ask?"

"Lets say in the future I decide urm offer to take you out, I'm certainly not going to find a boat to sail now am I?"

I_n future, does she mean that there is actually a chance something might come out of this_ or _is it part of her wicked plan?_ I can't help but smile.

" Does that mean that you may have had a change of heart?"

" Depends, if you win then it's a maybe, but if I win then this will be end of all contact between us"

" Oh Anastasia I do love a good challenge and as the lane is free let the games begin."

She is walking up an down our allocated area picking the bowling balls up and then putting them back down. _Is she trying to distract me?_

" What on earth are you doing?" I ask eventually, slightly irritated

" I'm just having a feel for the balls, they all seem a bit too heavy and there is no way to take the load off."

At this point I look down and close my eyes for a second, I can't believe what I have heard, she says it so innocently.

" Okay I think I'll go first while you deal with your ball situation"

**First frame:** C.T.G strike A.R.S -7

**Second frame** C.T.G-8 A.R.S-9 (she does a victory dance)

We seize all communication as in this battle it could be mistaken for colluding with the enemy.

She walks around and returns with a turquoise ball that matches her shirt, as if it will make a difference.

**Third Frame** C.T.G -6 A.R.S - strike (she is distracting me bending over until the only thing left is for me to stick it in)

**Fourth Frame** C.T.G-8 A.R.S -strike. Shit she might just win, I look directly at her hoping I can use intimidation but this doesn't work, as all she does is roll those blue eyes. Maybe there is a formula in the colour method

**Fifth Frame** C.T.G -10 A.R.S -10. While she was waiting for her turquoise ball to appear I have managed to find a black ball, just like my shirt

**Sixth Frame**- I need to use all the power in me and strike this shit, the ball crosses over to the next lane, she bites her lower lip as she is trying to stifle her laugh. I can't fucking believe this C.T.G 5 A.R.S-8

By the end of the game the scores are G.T.G -128 A.R.S -175 and she is jumping for joy, I can't believe that the prospect of not seeing me again can be such a joyous experience.

" I take it Mr Grey that this victory was won fair and square unless of course you let me win just to get rid of me. Either way I'm free," she lets out a huge sigh and places her hands on her waist

" Fair and square Anastasia but according to our initial agreement there is still dinner on the cards?"

I can't believe I let myself down, well she won. By the look of things she has probably come to the end of her assignment and is waiting to report to Idiot headquarters

" I'm a woman of my word and I'm looking to celebrate a well earned victory."

She opts for the 'Cattle Grid' as she wants to get her hands on some meat, we are seated immediately, and Anastasia doesn't bother looking at the menu she knows what she wants. I haven't been here before, I'm taking my time to scrutinise what's on offer. I decide to send pretentious Grey outside until the end of the evening as I won't be getting anywhere with him around. He would want to know where the meat was sourced, the type of potatoes they use for their chips, the chef's special. In the end I opt for Pig section, a rack of ribs with chips and coleslaw will do me fine. The waiter patiently waits for Anastasia who has decided to glance at the menu at the last minute

" I'll have the Sir-loin steak, rare, with a jacket potato please" Sir-loin, huh, I'm speechless. She wants water to drink and I opt for half a glass of Pinot Noir.

" How can you have rare steak Anastasia? Surely that comes with a health warning of some sort, you might just have it raw!" Sorry that's the control freak in me!

" It may be on the list of forbidden foods in the S_ub-Club_, but here I can eat what I like Christian, I guess next time I visit a cattle ranch I'll remember my knife and fork and get the meat fresh off the bone,"

I chuckle at the response, how I'm dying to silence that mouth of hers and playing low key is not my forte but what choices do I have at this moment?

" Okay I get it, I apologize. I guess by now you know what I'm like" I resort to biting my tongue for the rest of the evening and enjoy whatever time we have together.

" So how's the job hunting going?' I opt for a topic I hope will be safe.

" Quite promising, I have a few interviews tomorrow, so I will wait and see"

"Shouldn't you be preparing?"

" Instead of what, hanging around with you? " shit_, no that's not what I meant._

" I'm just glad somebody prioritised me"

" I'm sure your staff prioritise you at the drop of a hat don't they?"

" Exactly, my staff," I say looking at her, and for a second our eyes are locked. She says nothing.

The rest of the meal is surprisingly pleasant, I realise that I have actually never been out for dinner with a female without an established agenda. Anastasia seems to have flicked the switch and is being quite pleasant. The cynical bit of me is still convinced this is part the plan. She is not keen on dessert but I order a banana split just to stall her. As she said today will be the end of contact so I will ride this out for as long as I can.

" This banana is huge, I couldn't have it all by myself, would you like to share?"

" I hadn't realised that you are fan of bananas Mr Grey"

I have to laugh to myself and manage to give her a smile.

" I am a fan of many things Ms Steele " I lick the chocolate sauce off my spoon conscious that she has her eyes on me,

" And bananas occasionally rock ones boat"

Her pupils dilate and I know that today I have scored a little victory.

We are now standing outside her apartment, I know I will not be invited in and I won't even push for it.

" Thanks for a very pleasant evening Anastasia"

" Thank you, Christian you were surprisingly good company"

" Can I at least get a hug" and without warning she snakes her arms round my neck, I breathe her in. She plants a soft kiss on my cheek and lets go of me slowly running her hands down my chest before she lets go. My heart rate has doubled; maybe I should take her back to the elevator of the Heathman as I managed to have my way with her for those few seconds.

" Bye Christian and thank you," I feel as though this is it. She will be reporting to headquarters and closing the case. I'm sure if I ask the lovely Ms Kavanagh when she returns from holiday she will probably deny having known anyone by the name of Anastasia Rose Steele.

"Bye Ana, " and with that I turn around and leave.


	4. HELP

A/N HELP …Hi just wondering if there is a way of getting round the 'f' word, I cant even write assistant with it being censored. Is the M+ rating available for use on this site at all?.. thanks for support


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all who have read the story, its been encouraging. Thank you for all the comments and reviews and I will keep updates regular as i know the feeling of waiting for stories to be updated**

**Thanks XXX**

Its been two days since I last had any contact with Anastasia, not exactly two in actual fact bout 39 hours and about 37 minutes but who's counting? I thought she was messing with me about the whole _seizing all contact_ thing but it seems she is sticking to her guns. I told myself I wouldn't but then I did try to call her on a few occasions okay maybe about 5 and sent a few messages that have not been responded to. I've decided now to treat this encounter as a business deal that has been long concluded, it's the only way I can make any sense of it. I'm in meeting right now, not paying attention to anything that's being said, don't even know why I'm here. I decide that I'm better off excusing myself and handing everything over to Ros at least she seems to have her head screwed on right.

I whisper to her

" Ros I need to be excused, please conclude this on my behalf and treat it as a 4." she knows what that means.

" Excuse me gentleman, ladies I will leave you in the capable hands of Ros here, I have an urgent matter that requires my attention," with that I'm out and retreat to my office.

I pass Andrea "have there been any messages from me?"

" No sir, not yet." she says so with caution as I have asked her a few times today and she understands that with every 'no' that she issues me, the pissed grey scale is turned up a notch, so I guess her telling me 'not yet' could mean there might be something by end of day. If she knew who I was expecting a message from, she would probably send me one on that persons behalf saying something like

_'Sorry I've had to urgently leave the country for a year, don't expect to hear from me and please don't antagonise your staff!'_

i sink into my chair, the office door is shut , I close my eyes tightly like I used to when I was in a difficult place back then, hoping to find myself elsewhere when I open them. But I'm still here at Grey Enterprise Holdings. The only thing I've managed to do for myself is speak to Elena, hopefully she can have someone lined up for me soon.

I feel like calling Elliot and telling him to stop fucking with my head, then he could deny knowledge of all that's going on and I would come out the crazy one so I better lay low.

Then my cell starts to ring but I don't' recognise the number so I won't answer it, that's how I operate especially today I cant tolerate cold callers. They can leave a message and will get back to them in my own time . A few minutes later I get a text

_'Hi Mr Grey ... I hope you're well,'_ Anastasia

I can't believe this, part of me wants to ignore her but that part is a minority and will get kicked by the rest of me

_' Anastasia, to what do I owe this pleasure, what's with the cell number'_

_' Lost my phone somewhere between jumping for joy at the bowling alley and getting to my apartment so I've had to cancel the line'_

Okay this seems like a perfectly reasonable explanation, I will not dwell on this too much.

_'I thought you were sticking to your terms and conditions no more contact with Grey but I'm glad you are like any other woman, as in can't make your mind up' _I hit send before I even think about it.

_' well I figured out that if the rich and shameless can roam around changing their minds with no one accusing them of being women so should I'_

I'm now grinning like an idiot, smart mouth does it again, she should get a job writing comedy

_'Rich and shameless hah, you need to change the circle of people you hang around with'_

_" what can I do, my best friend is on holiday and my other friend likes to stick his tongue down my throat when he has had a bit to drink"_

_What! the fucker hasn't tried it again has he?_

_" So the rich and shameless are not bad company after all are they?"_

_" Desperate times , can you ask the rich and shameless to call me as this is a prepaid line and my credit will self destruct after this message'_

" Hi Christian,'' she answers immediately and the sound of her voice is like siren I can't resist.

"Hey, so what happened to your phone, seriously? '

" No idea lost it on Monday, unless it was actually stolen. Its not that easy trying to get a replacement with out proof of gainful employment in these times. Funny enough they weren't that bothered when I got the line the first time'

'" How did the interviews go?'

"Not bad, " she sighs "I will hear from them soon hence the need to get another phone."

" What you been up to?" I want to know if she has been thinking about me.

" Nothing unpacking boxes and all sorts, I need to get out so might go to the movies.'

" Movies?, what's that " I laugh and I hear her giggle

" Are you going alone.?' Hopefully that Jose is no where near

" I was gonna ask Jose but not sure if he is still around'

_No you cant go with him_

" I'll come with you." I don't even think about it. She laughs

" What's so funny Anastasia?"

"You're pulling my leg, how will you survive in a cinema sitting next to someone you don't know who may be munching pop in close proximity?"

"Where did you get your background information from Ms Steele? If need you need a reliable source of information I will direct you to one. Seriously I'll take you. What time is it now, lets say I pick you up at 7 "

" But you don't even know what on." _does she want me to take her or not? Women!_

"Do you know Anastasia, what's on?"

" No ,I'm the go with the flow type anything goes"

" Well I'm following your lead so its settled I'll pick you at 7 and I will organise tickets so you better be going with the flow." I don't give her a chance to respond. All of a sudden a victory dance seems in order. All my worries have disappeared with that. I can think straight now. _Oh shit I need to cancel a prior arrangement._

" Christian, " Elena answers dragging every syllable in my name. All of a sudden it sounds rather annoying. I prefer it when my name sounds like its being carried by the wind.

" Hi Elena," I clear my throat " I need to cancel our plans this evening, something has come up"

" Oh darling you've never cancelled on me before guess it must be important. Shame, I had a sweet little thing lined up for you already. Never mind let me know when I can see you. You've been scarce the last few weeks"

_Don't call me darling , as for your sweet thing she was going to go home bitterly disappointed as the last one_. I doubt I could have even done anything with her because right now my sweet thing awaits me.

I'm thinking that should I go home and change and look more like someone going to the movies instead of someone trying to buy the movie house... _Grey you're a genius even Harvard could not contain you!_

I make a few calls to the cinema to sort out tickets and to Taylor, I won't be needing him this evening he will have to trust me that I can find my own way home. All things sorted I leave the office it's 6:15, I need to allow the rush hour traffic, I'm in the SUV wishing I could fly this thing. I remove my tie and stuff in glove box. It's 6:50 and I'm here.

I look down to my groin and give him a pep talk

" I know it's been too long since we last had any action but patience is what is needed on this one. So please bear with me I promise one of these days you will be rewarded. I could even get her to have a word or two with you. So soften up a bit don't be a hard head"

She launches onto me as soon as she opens the door. Her hands round my neck and I get the lightest kiss on my left cheek

" Hi Christian," she says

" Am I correct to think that I may have been missed?"

" You like to flatter yourself, this is now a standard greeting in my world" she smiles as she closes the door to leave

She is wearing a blue and pink floral skirt just above knee length, flat pink shoes and a white blouse that reveals the traces of her bra.

She stands and waits for me open the door for her and once again she sinks into the seat as though there is a formula to it.

" Am I allowed to ask what we are watching"

" Relax Anastasia, I thought we are going with flow here" she lays her head on the headrest and closes her eyes. I wonder what she is thinking

" Can you get the snacks please, while I collect the tickets" I ask, we are at the cinema now

" What should I get you ?"

" I'll have sweet pop corn, water and vanilla ice cream if they have."

She looks at me quizzically but doesn't comment and off she goes.

I hate standing in line; I guess if normal people can do it so should I. I approach the counter and hand over my credit card

" Mr Grey , urm here are your booking details its in screen 13 up the escalators

" Thank you, " and I'm handed back my card to find Anastasia who patiently waiting

" What we watching," she ask again

" Patience Ana ," and she gives me a strange look.

'"Our seats are right up there," I point up as we enter screen 13.

"Are you sure have you never been here before"

"No I've never been here before and I don't intend to return with anyone else"

The commercials have started, why cant they just get to the point

" How come there is no one else watching apart from us?'

" i don't know, maybe the movie did not attract a lot of interest"

_Maybe it's because I'm Rich and Shameless and living up to my name_

"I'd like the pop corn I ordered if that is okay with you please"

"Sorry "she hands it to me " what am I meant to with your ice cream "

She gives that to me as well

Her eyes are glued to the screen, I start on the icecream

The atmosphere is suddenly unbearable; it was dangerous having her here in the dark on my own.

" Would you like some ice cream "

" Is there another spoon?"

" No we could share ,"

" I don't trust you, I don't know where you've been"

I smile at that

"It's not where I've been you need to worry about its where you might be headed"

I'm done now with being patient, I am going to explode if I take no action.

She is looking at me and I see her chest rising, she is all mine

" Open up" I say I have the spoon close to her mouth

" Unless you want to mess your beautiful clothes Anastasia"

Her lips part slowly in anticipation as I feed her a spoonful, I cant take my eyes off her as I watch her swallow.

" Look at me, " she turns to face me and with that I'm a goner.

The ice cream finds its way to the floor as she attacks me with her lips just when I thought I was in charge

Her fingers are in my hair she is moaning in my mouth

I break the kiss to come up for air; I'm drowning in Anastasia

" Anastasia" is all I manage to say looking into those blue eyes

" Christian," just the way she whispers my name.

My mouth finds hers again as our tongues dance my hands are dying to explore

I'm now kissing on her neck nibbling on her earlobe as she lets out soft moans.

She takes my hand and places it on her thigh

" What are you doing to me Ana?" She does not respond

I have been given permission to explore and explore I will. Her skin feels so soft, my hands are trembling, they travel up awaiting the underwear barrier, I'm caressing her naked butt cheek maybe she is wearing a G-String, I've reached her waist line and there is nothing.

" You're very wicked Anastasia, you're trying to kill me,"

All I can hear is her panting as I gently part her thighs and she grants me access

She is hot and steamy, how many days has she been planning this. Here I was thinking I'd book the whole cinema as part of a big plan when she had already got me first

'Get up let go!" I pull away from here suddenly, which catches her unawares

" Why ..."

" Anastasia lets go, you know why"

"Where are you taking me ?"

" You choose, my place or yours" _because somebody is going to get fucked_, she has been messing with me all this time.

" What will we do when we get there?"

I grab her hand and rest it on my groin

" You tell me, come," I take her by the hand and head out of the cinema she is a step behind and she seems to have left that smart mouth behind

" You haven't answered me, where are we going?"

" To mine please," she says in a lowered voice and that's all I need to know.

We drive in silence if I look at her I'm going touch her and we will never get home.

We are parked; I rush to get the door for her. We are at the door and she fumbles for her keys. I want to grab that handbag and turn it upside down

She finds her keys and I can see the tremor in hands. _You better be very afraid Anastasia._

As soon as the door closes I free her of her handbag and it finds the floor

My mouth claims hers before she can even say a word

I lift her skirt up and expose her bare behind, in another time and place that would have been a darker shade of pink by now. She has committed so many crimes I've lost count

She is moaning into my mouth and I caress her butt, her arms are round my neck pulling me closer to her, she wants this and she will get it

I'm slowly losing my patience I need to be inside her now. Most of the blood in my body has rushed down south and normality will resurface once I've cum.

" Anna which one is your room?"

She points to it and in a moment of madness I scoop her up, kick the door open and we are now headed for the home straight. I place her gently on her bed, and she is looking at me with those blue eyes, her chest is rising significantly. I kick off my shoes and remove hers. I run my hands up and down her legs and my gaze never leaves her.

She is going to want to touch me and we have no rules, I honestly don't know what to do. Whatever the case I have a more urgent matter, if I don't cum, I will explode in my pants in a matter of seconds

I hover above her,

" Are u you okay, baby" she nods but there is something not quite right

I start to unbutton her blouse, button by button when I just want to rip it open. Her white lace bra is hiding the breasts, it needs to go.

"You're so beautiful Anastasia, so beautiful, open you're eyes so I can see you"

She opens them

"I need some help, " I say to her softly

" I'm wearing too many clothes, maybe I should adopt your no underwear policy, " she giggles when I say that.

I go onto my knees and get her to sit up. She starts to unbutton my shirt; the tension and panic are starting to build up like an asthma attack when you are about to win the race of a lifetime. How do explain that I have issues.

Top button done breath Grey breathe

Second button done, I continue , my eyes are shut tightly I'm screaming in my head, teeth clenched

"Christian what's the matter"

I open my eyes and they meet blue

" I'm sorry Anastasia but I don't know how to say this.. I have issues about being touched something I cant explain at this very moment. "

"So where do you want me to keep my hands?" there is just concern and gentleness in her question.

" You can touch anywhere you like apart from my upper chest, here " I draw an imaginary boundary and she nods in understanding.

I place here hand on my waist so I can be freed

"Here you can do what you like "and she giggles again

I take my shirt off while she deals with my pants and boxers and eventually we are naked

Her breasts have inviting peak as I lay her down. I cover one with my mouth and my dick twitches as she lets out a moan. I graze the nipple with my teeth and she moans again. At this rate I will not be lasting long. I lower one hand I between her thighs and she is flooded with wetness

"How long have you been wet for me huh Anastasia? " I whisper in her ear, I can hear her panting, condom in hand I'm strapped and ready. She closes her eyes again.

" Anastasia open you eyes let me see you" she opens them

"Christian,"

"Yes"

"Be gentle with me"

" Oh no Anastasia you have been merciless with me, taunting me, torturing me, " I nibbling on her earlobe trying to get to spread those thighs for me

"Don't do this me Anastasia, you don't walk around with a bare behind unless you are after one thing and today I'm happy to oblige "

"I'm ...I'm a virgin"

_I think somebody just punched me!_

All the air has escaped from my lungs I'm now pacing in her room, naked, rock hard hoping I don't bumped into anything

I'm running my fingers through my hair if I could yank my head off it would be the end of me and I would be happy with that outcome.

" Anastasia what the fuck is wrong with you?" I don't give her a chance to answer

" Why the fuck didn't you say? You've been toying with me, messing with my head is this all part of the scheme," I'm fuming, I need to get out of here

"Christian I'm sorry," she sounds like she is going to cry

I grab my clothes and head somewhere else to change..


	6. Chapter 5

I left in a hurry banging the door shut on my departure so that she knew that I was no longer there.

_What the fuck?_

It's game over now and there's no going back. I will need to bar all calls from her, I'm certain she will try to call and she always has a way with words trying to draw me back to her web. I'm sure she will devise a reasonable explanation for the events that occurred, for leading me on and I will be drawn to her again. Hopefully she isn't some under cover journalist because by God I will destroy her.

_How long has she known Kate for? Does Kate really know this girl? Who is she working for ?_

_" Be gentle with me, oh I'm a virgin. "_

I should have gagged her with the panties she forgot to wear and had my way. Maybe walking around with no panties is now standard virgin behaviour. I can't believe myself and _my behaviour_. I let my guard down and some female masquerading as some virgin fucked me in all manner of the word

I'm making preparations to go Aspen tonight. Taylor was alarmed but he cannot question my actions, it's good to be surrounded by people who do as they're told. It's nearly midnight I will not spend another night in this place until I have had a chance to regroup.

We are on code Red; actually Blood Red. I will not be taking calls from anyone unless it's life and death, Taylor will have my phone and screen my calls. My parents think that I'm going away on business and it also doesn't help that my therapist timed his family holiday perfectly.

" Sir," Taylor clears his throat. I look at him, he knows well not to disturb me unless it's necessary.

" This phone was found in your car sir on the floor of the passenger side." He hands it to me, I examine it, it's hers. Just when I think I can escape she finds a way to suck me in again. Maybe she dropped it deliberately hoping to get more info on me.

" Do you have a charger that works for it?"

"Yes sir I will get it right away."

I will take it with me or I should just return it to her? Fuck her. She has messed with me and now it's my turn.

My cell is ringing and there is only one person.

I look it's as it Elliot. _What does he want?_

" Christian what the fuck is the matter with you?" he spits at me no greeting at all

" What the fuck are you talking about?"

" What have you done to Ana?"

" That's none of you fucking business what I did or did not do with her. Why? Has she been reporting to headquarters has she? Well next time you need to hire a pro cause her amateurish ways will get her fucked and who will be there to pick up the pieces?"

" What the hell are you talking about? You're really one me messed up son of a bitch!"

" We'll it takes one mess to know another... I better be wrong about this so help me God!" with that I hang up. _Jeez what the fuck is going on?_

" We are ready to go Sir," Taylor says as he hands me the charger. _Why am I running away? What and who am I running away from?_

The storm that is brewing in me cannot be contained that is why I need to isolate myself because anyone in my path is not be safe. Right now I have no idea what my plan is. I've been stripped bare naked literally and metaphorically. Pacing around Anastasia's room with a throbbing dick waiting to explode what the fuck was I doing?

We arrive in Aspen and as soon as I get to the cabin everyone is dismissed. I need to be alone.

I sit on the couch sipping Scotch whisky on the rocks

I need to re-examine certain aspects of my life. _What life?_

I have been living under controlled conditions for so long I've forgotten what's real

If I could disappear and never resurface I would. I spend money helping people as a distraction from the sordid activities that I perform behind close doors. I have convinced myself that I don't do love because I know for certain I'm not loveable. _Who could love me?_

The subs tolerate me because I abuse my charms and on more than one occasion I know they have wanted more from me. As soon as I get that inclination I know it's time for termination.

Strangely while Anastasia was leading me astray, _if that is her real name_, I flirted with idea of what it would be like to be normal. To have someone tolerate your presence for no other reason than them just wanting to be with you. Someone who actually laughs because you've amused them and not because you have paid them. Someone who is not afraid to kick your ass, as they're not on your payroll. I wouldn't work for me; I wonder how Taylor and Gail dare to live within such close proximity.

I wake up it's 3pm I don't even know when I feel asleep.I don't even know where to start or how to deal with myself. I have sent Taylor away and will call him if I need him.

I look in the fridge for something to eat , Christian Grey doesn't do cooking he can just warm things up and he pays people to do it for him. Toast will have to do as I have no idea what to do with real ingredients.

I check with Taylor.

"Taylor,"

" Mr Grey, Sir" I can tell he has dropped whatever he was doing

" Have there been any calls?"

"Just Ms Steele Sir, she called saying she needed to speak to you urgently I told her you were not available and you would get back to her in due time."

_He could have just told her to fuck off on my behalf as I don't have the balls to do so._

**Aspen Day 2**

I didn't sleep last night, not a wink. I thought I could work on my laptop, respond to some emails until I saw those from her which I deleted immediately. Why can't she just leave me? She is turning into a psycho; Leila over again

Time for another drink.

**Day 3**

This place is starting to look a mess, I see my reflection in the mirror and it's clear that I'm following the state of the cabin. I haven't shaved. I need to eat. I call Taylor, he will know what to do.

" Taylor, can you order something to eat to be delivered"

" Sir what would you like?"

" Anything, I'll leave it to you as long as it can be delivered."

" Sir Miss Steele continues to call,

I'm running out of things to tell her."

" Taylor you're head of security and seeing that I'm literally being stalked by this girl what do you suggest I do?" I say this so calmly hopefully he gets the message I.e _deal with it that's why you're getting paid_

'Yes Sir I will do,"

An hour later after having fed myself Taylor calls for me saying Elliot needs to speak to me ASAP. _What does Idiot wants this time?_ I bet that Anastasia keeps running to him to report what I have and haven't done.

" Yes Lelliot what can I do for you?"

" Christian have you spoken to Anastasia at all?"

" Nope" I have to keep my cool

" Kate's really worried as she hasn't been able to get hold her," _that's because she is busy stalking me_

" Elliot, Ms Steele is not my responsibly and I'd rather have nothing to do with her for as long as I live and breathe"

" What the fuck is eating you? Can you at least send someone to check on her at her apartment,"

" Okay if that makes you and your whor... Girlfriend sleep better tonight I will, anyway I need to go." and with that I end the conversation

I will send someone in my own time. I'm sure she is creating all this drama to get some attention, should have seen the signs the day she fell into my office.

I have looking at her phone, toying with the idea of doing my own spying. Right now I couldn't care. If it's got a code on it then it will be case closed if it doesn't then it's a sign.

Phone is on and there is nothing stopping me from going to the next phase reading stored messages

I go straight to the ones sent to Kate

**Ana**

I've fallen for him like big time

_I wonder who him refers to better not be that Jose motherfucker_

**_Kate_**

Well well who would have thought strong steele finally buckles. So what u gonna do about it thought he didn't wanna know

**Ana**

I know I'm screwed wish he had a look alike blow up doll

_My eyes widen is this what women discuss?_

**Kate**

And what would you do with it. He is here looking miserable as sin. Don't know what you see in him ...those grey eyes are enough to blind you. I so wouldn't ...unless I could blindfold him or take it from the back

_What the hell? I can't believe I'm the topic of discussion, sorry Kate I so wouldn't._

**Ana**

Behave yourself, has he asked about me?

**Kate**

Not in many words his eyes have done all the talking like

Where is Anastasia? Why didn't you bring her? I'm smitten , she is all I want Anastasia Anastasia..

My pulse starts to race

**Ana**

Lol Kate stop, anyway I have Hot Rod here

_Who ?_

**Kate**

Hot Rod?

**Ana**

Rodriguez

_Freaking Jose that's the day on Mia's dinner!_

**Kate**

I hope he is sober otherwise I'm sending Grey to sort him out anyway gotta go I've been corned by grey eyes

**Kate**

Grey has just left in huff and puff, little pig little pig let me in

**Ana**

Kate what did u say to him?

**Kate**

U were entering Hot Rod

_What! Red Red Red_

**Ana**

Entering WTF!

**Kate**

Sorry meant entertaining preDIKtive text 2 blame

**Ana**

You like stirring shit up don't u?

**Kate**

Somebody has to intervene, u didn't wanna come coz he would be here I bet you've been thinking of nothing else ... Need to lock you 2 in a cupboard and throw the key away.. I gotta go Elliot is giving the Evils

**Ana**

U know I wouldn't know what to do with a man.

**Ana**

Thought you were coming home last night

**Kate**

Sorry will be there soon Elliot is coming to Barbados with me

**Ana**

Wow .. What r u feeding him .. He can't get enough

**Kate**

Don't ask, you should be feeding the same to Grey for the sake of world peace

**Ana**

Going out with CG tomorro he came by last night

**Kate**

Ohhhhh did he get to spend the night then

**Ana**

Noo don't know if he will want me , got no experience still a V

**Kate**

Well 2 V's together none of u will know of anything goes wrong

**Ana**

Grey is not a V, Kate

_What's a V .. Virgin... shit_

**Kate**

How do u know

**Ana**

I just can't say much

**Kate**

Is he gay then or maybe Bi likes a bit of both

**Ana**

All I can is that men are from Mars and Grey is from Uranus

**Kate**

Lol that just killed me, need to remember that when I see him next. Mr Grey ur not gay so howz Uranus

**Ana**

Don't know how he will react if he ever gets to find out I'm a V though

**Kate**

Don't worry I'm sure he will enjoy showing u the ropes

**Ana**

Or send me on my way, I so wanna do it with him. Could just pretend I'm not close my eyes and suck it up

_Red Red Bloody Red what have I done?_

**Kate**

Noo you won't wanna to do that believe me I cant imagine him being patient he will wanna slam it in

**Ana**

Could ask Rod to help me with my situation I'm sure he would happily oblige

**Kate**

Now that's crap and u know it. Don't worry it will sort itself out. So where is he taking u

**Ana**

Bowling

**Kate**

What? He doesn't strike me as the bowling kind

**Ana**

Yeah I know it's my suggestion thought I'd wind him up

**Kate**

Good luck gotta go Ellie calling

**Ana**

Ellie?

**Kate**

Watch out for those heavy balls, they can be dangerous

**Ana**

Depends on whose balls you're referring to, so when are you gonna start packing

**Kate**

Balls -Greys

Packing - will come for my passport Elliot and I have done shopping for the trip. If it was just us two I would need nothing else

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Blood is now pumping at an alarming rate all over my body. I can't even think straight. What the hell have I done? She never lied to me, I'm the one who was paranoid and devised my own theories until I believed them. She was ready to surrender to me and I walked out banging the door behind me. I need to speak to her, the tremor in my hands delays me in locating her number in an instant. I try her phone but it's switched off

" Taylor!" even I'm alarmed at the sound of my voice

"We are leaving now, tell Jerry I have to be in Seattle like 4 hours ago!"

"May I ask if everything is okay sir?"

" No it's not.. What did Ana say when she called? "

" She demanded to tell you to stop having people follow her. Then she called again with the same message, later on she said she needed to speak to you."

" Why didn't you tell me this before?"

" Sir I was just following your orders."

" Taylor there are times when I behave like a lunatic and this one of them. Get me home now!"

I kick the wall and it fucking hurts.

It took an excruciating 2 hours for us be cleared to fly. This going to be longest flight I've had in my life. Her phone is still switched off.

Five hours later we are outside her apartment. It's gone 8pm. I knock on her door gently and there is no response. I knock again a little louder and still nothing but I'm sure I can hear movement; Taylor waits in the car for me.

"Anastasia!" I shout impatiently 'Open the door!"

"Christian just go away" I hear her from the other end

"Baby please open the door, there is something that I need to explain,"

" Christian for your own sake leave me the hell alone.

_I'm going to kick this door down! _. As the door flies open I hear _'Master!"_ and then a loud bang!


	7. FUCKING AWESOME!

A/N

FUCK SHIT ASS ASS MOTHERFUCKER SHITTY ASS MOTHERFUCKER ASS ASS SHIT . Sorry don't mean to be rude, just testing that I have sorted out my issues with the profanity filter. Realised that it was probably due to my computer settings , now I'm Free it fills PHUCKING awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all for the support , i'm still amazed by all the people who have been reading the story. I am over my rant with the profanity filter until my husband changes my computer setting again!. Sorry i have been a bit busy but i have managed to write a chapter, its a bit short however im already working on the next chapter so i wont keep you waiting too long. XXX**

I don't know where I am.. I try to open my eyes but they seem to have been super glued

In the distance I can hear a steady beep, I want to move my head but its staying in place

I have no control, am I alive? Am I dead? The last memory I have is of Leila Williams pointing a gun at me, calling me master and Anastasia screaming.

Anastasia, my beautiful Anastasia, where is she? What has become of her?

I eventually manage one eye at a time, the light in the room is blinding so I'm quick to shut them but on the second attempt it becomes bearable

My head hurts, it fucking hurts, my tongue is stuck to my palate, I doubt there exists a hint of saliva in my mouth. How long have I been here for?

I notice someone sitting in a chair on my right, they must be asleep. I wonder who it might be, my vision in blurred but I think that the mass of brown hair belongs to only one person. What is she doing here?

"Ana," my voice is coarse and barely audible

"Ana," finally she stirs

"Christian" she says approaching my bedside and I can hear her sobbing.

"Christian" she launches on to me, kissing me all over my face

"Easy, unless you are trying to finish me off" I say to her

" I need to get the nurse and doctor, you have been asleep for days,"

" No don't not.. Not just yet, get into the bed with,'

"Christian! "She scolds me in a low voice " are you out of your mind?"

Well if she doesn't know the answer to that by now I'm afraid I can't be of any help.

"its not what you think please, let me just feel you close to me even for a minute."

" What if I get caught, you'll get me in serious shit. I can imagine your mother walking on me, what will she think"

" That I'm not gay,"

" That's not funny, okay move over," She is whispering obviously not trying to attract any attention.

I try to move but it's proving impossible

'I cant move, my head hurts. What time is it?"

" Just after two in the morning"

" Ana what are you doing here shouldn't you be in bed?" I can't believe that she is here with me at this hour

" Do you want me to leave?"

" No baby don't go please, that's not what I meant"

I can feel myself slowly drifting….

I hear voices, sounds like my mother and Elliot

When my eye open my dad is also there, not saying much

"Where is Ana?" that's the most important question I need to ask at this moment in time

" Well its good to see you too bro"

" Christian," my mother sobs, " "you had us worried. Do you remember what happened?"

" I remember being at Ana's apartment kicking the door and then there was a loud bang.. A gunshot"

" You were shot son, by some deranged lunatic details of what transpired are still unclear and we may never get to find out exactly happened but you're alive and that is all that matters. " My mother is clearly shaken by this. I wonder why she thinks this will not be resolved, as I clearly know who did this to me

" Do the doctors know how the extent of my injuries," It's a struggle to even talk but I need to get a few facts here and now. At least it seems my cognitive functions are still intact unless of course this is all a dream or maybe hell.

" You will be okay Christian, " my mother gently squeezes my hand "you will just need to take it easy for a month or so. Fortunately she was a bad aim and the bullet merely grazed your skull on the left side. You must have passed out from shock more than anything."

I swallow the lump on my throat. My fucked up lifestyle has finally caught up with me. Leila was once very playful, full of life and the moment she was associated with me she returned home just an empty shell. She wanted more, the more that I couldn't give because I have convinced myself that I'm unlovable. She came out for revenge but still this does not explain Anastasia's involvement in it all. Anyway alive, I am in a hospital bed, lucky to have escaped as the bullet was shot by an armature at a distance.

"Ana, where is Ana?" No one is yet to answer my initial question

"I remember seeing her or did I imagine it?"

"She is not here the girl is visibly traumatised by the whole ordeal and she has now gone to stay with her mother. There is something wrong with her, she was found in your bed by the nursing staff doing the rounds. Makes me wonder why she insisted on staying with you." My dad finally decides it his turn to speak

A smile nearly escapes but I manage to entrap it in good time, I know he is trying to trying to extract as info out if me as he can.

" How did ….how did she get to her mothers?"

" She was going to use the coach but your man Taylor insisted that she took your jet. I did try to argue with him but he insisted he would handle the aftermath from you if it came to it. He made sure she was safely delivered to her mothers house." my dad I shaking his head. I make a mental note to give Taylor a bonus, that's the reason why I employed him

" How do you know her? " My dad interrupts my train of thought

" I do understand she is Kate's roommate as well but things are not making sense. She won't speak to the police about what happened which might hamper the impact of the trial"

" Ana is a friend of mine, a very good friend" _I think I'm falling in love with her _but I don't say that out loud

" Do you think that she had been working with this Leila girl?" the lawyer Carrick doesn't miss a trick does he.

"No dad she is not working with anyone." this paranoia is what got me in trouble in the first instance and because of that I couldn't protect the woman that I care about and nearly lost my life

" And before you ask me how I know dad, I just know "

" Bro this is some messed up shit honestly, so what was the connection with the psycho" Elliot is behaving like Kate after information about this psycho and he wont let it go. I really don't want to discuss anything until I established what has been said already

" I think I need to rest now, I have a terrible headache" That's the only way I can dismiss this crew. I need to get Taylor here ASAP so I can establish some facts. I don't even have the faintest idea as to how long I have been out for, is it hours is it days. I have a dressing on my head and can only guess that is where I took the shot. Where the fuck is Leila at this moment in time?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you all for reading, I'm humbled and encouraged by your amazing support xoxo...**

It's the second day that I have been fully aware of my surroundings more or less; I have managed to get some food down my throat. I'm still getting headaches intermittently. I can manage sitting up on the bed and can walk to and from the bathroom under the watchful eye of nurse Nora, I'm sure if could, she would offer to shower me as well. Taylor is due shortly as I have so many unanswered questions. I know the story is everywhere so I avoid reading any paper or watching TV. I want to know what Taylor has to say first before I'm fed garbage. The police inspector Mitchell has been but I was asleep, he will have to return another day.

There are voices outside and then a knock. I found out yesterday that I have security 24/7 thanks to Taylor and there's no doubt the tabloids will be out to get any exclusives they can.

" Taylor, "

" Mr Grey, Sir how are you feeling"

"I'm a better thanks, sit down. Please" I need to remember my manners this man has been looking out for me."

" First of all how is Anastasia doing?"

" She is still in Georgia sir with her mother?"

_Yes Jason Taylor I know where she is but that doesn't answer my question _

" Has she been seen? I do assume that there is someone within close proximity keeping an eye?"

"Yes Sir we have someone there but she has not been seen leaving the house it's nearly a week now"

My insides are churning, I wonder what is going on and I have no way of knowing. Its all my fault . All that can be done is have someone out there sitting and waiting, I don't do patience!

" Ok I understand I guess there isn't much that can be done. Taylor"

" Yes sir,"

" I know I'm a bastard of a boss at the best of times but id like to thank you for making sure Ms Steele was taken care of and for letting her spend time sitting her with me."

I blink about a million times to stop the stray tear trying to escape. I'm not the emotional kind but I guess I can't help how I'm feeling.

'Not a problem sir, but I did have a hard time from your father about using the jet. In the end I had to be stern and nearly lost it with him. My apologies about that," I can't help but let a laugh out and Taylor smiles slightly

" You did well Taylor, I understand Flynn went with her

" Yes sir but she wasn't saying much. She was caught in your bed sir and afterwards there was little I could do to keep her here, she had to leave and it took a hell of a fight"

"Between you and me I invited her into my bed, there was a night I opened my eyes for the first time and she was there with me"

" Oh, so she is not that crazy after all," He smiles and I cant help but smile back

" So tell me what really happened? It seems everyone has been skirting round the facts and I don't remember much"

" Sir, Leila had been holding Ms Steele hostage that day. She had been trying to call you when she thought she was being followed but then you weren't taking her calls" he pauses ,

" Apparently Ms Williams' boyfriend died a few months ago and it seems she was suffering from a breakdown. She had obtained a gun licence a few months prior to all this happening. I guess she was coming after you and probably seen you with Ms Steele so she was stalking her."

I have no idea how to process this information. Ana was being stalked she reaches out for me several times and I cut her off with my coldness and frankly stupidity. It nearly cost her her life.

" So has Anastasia said anything to anyone"

"No Sir, nothing though she was being hounded by the papers. She has been offered fair amounts for her story and obviously they are trying to piece together the connection with you.

" She is very resilient, I'm sure she will be fine after she gets some rest."

" Do you have a number for her parents?"

" Sir she said you can contact her on the cell"

I forgot about that

" How come you haven't said much about what happened after wards where the fuck is Leila being held?"

"Sir didn't you know?"

" Know what?"

" Ms Williams took her own life the night she was arrested"

"Oh shit" I can feel my heart trying to break through my rib cage

" What the fuck! ? " I shout out loud. My hands run through the hair that I have access to as the left side still has a dressing on it. My chest continues to rise and fall at an alarming rate. _Fuck I never expected it come to this I never did. _

" How come Walsh never got information about this if Leila's boyfriend had died 4 months ago , I can't fucking believe this"

"Sir nothing was ever reported as being unusual and I guess if we had known any sooner that she was stalking Ms Steele we could have done something."

" I guess I fucked that bit up didn't I?"

I get no response from Taylor so I'll take it it's a 'yes'.

" So tell me then Mr Taylor, what have the papers had to say?"

" Sir as expected they are trying to connect the dots and the only other person who can assist is Ms Steele and like I said she isn't saying much."

" Good I hope she keeps it that way, I need to go and speak to her as soon as I can, in person"

" There is no need for that sir, she did say that she understood she had signed an NDA. "

Am I that much of a bastard that Taylor thinks the only reason I would visit would be to emphasise that she is under an agreement not to expose me. I need to see her because I miss her. I miss her smart mouth and how she always brought a sense of joy when I was with her. I miss the feel of her skin on mine even though that ended up in disaster but I miss it. I hope she can get over this somehow.

" Can you find out if Flynn is free to see me here maybe sometime tomorrow?"

" Yes sir I will do, is there anything else?

" I need to see Ros maybe in two days and can I get my cell back please,"

" Certainly sir, "

**Ana's POV**

I have been locked in my room for god knows how long, frankly I have no intentions of making a move, ever, if I can help it. I eat just enough to keep my system from shutting down, have a quick shower and back to bed. There are no words to describe how I'm feeling right now. Hell I never thought my life would turn upside down in a space of a few months and all for the love of a man who shut me out.

It's one of moments where you lie there and playback the footage of your life like a scene in the movie Sliding Doors …

If Kate never had the flu, Mr. Grey would have been a figment of my imagination. I would have never fallen for him, I would have never had a slice of what life with Grey would be like and frankly I just wish I never walked down that path.

He rejected me because I was a virgin and refused to have anything to do with me. I tried to contact him, I pleaded with him to hear me out but he had to be cold. Gone was the playful side that took me bowling, the horny side that nearly had his way with me until I opened my gob when I should have just sucked it up

I was held hostage by an acquaintance of his who kept questioning me about my relationship with him. She held a gun to me until I realized that there was no point fighting I was going down anyway until Grey came with his rescue act and nearly got killed. My heart nearly raptured at the sound of the gunshot. I really don't know why my heart bothers with him when he clearly has no care for me

These are the thoughts that ruminate day in day out in my mind

My mother wants to know exactly what happened but what do I say? How do I explain my link with Grey? I have signed the fucking NDA so my lips are sealed

Mum knocks on my door

"Hmm" I manage to mumble

" You have visitor'"

" It's Christian"

All of a sudden my body springs back to life, what the hell does he want here and what does he want from me

" Anastasia," he says my name like he is singing it

'" May I come in"

And he does not wait for a response; this is Christian Grey for crying out loud

I sit up and try to straighten myself up, my hair is a mess, I run my fingers through it. I don't know why I'm even bothering

I feel the grey eyes scanning me and my eyes are fixed on the pattern on my duvet as though it's something new.

" Hey,' he says still studying me, part me wants to yell at him and throw him out but then I really do not have much energy

"May I take a sit?"

"If you must, " I respond gesturing to the chair beside my bed. I can tell he seems a bit hesitant, a bit uncertain

I lift my head and meet his eyes an they are asking me million and one questions of which I would like to reply, " just fuck off" to all of them

" How are doing? ' he eventually mages to ask

" I'm mighty fine" I'm trying to sound impassive trying to sound unaffected by him but my body is already halfway down to betraying me. I'm puzzled by what he wants from me at this hour.

Our eyes are locked for a minute no one utters another word, I'm not backing down

" Anastasia, I'm sorry for what I put you through," he tries to grab my hand but I'm quick hiding both them under the covers

" Sorry doesn't even count for nothing Grey, you have to be the coldest individual I know, shouldn't you be in the water with the rest of your lot." The tears start streaming and I can't help them

" She was stalking me Christian, she cornered me outside work, the thing I could link to you was that there were some similarities between us. I was shit scared that was why I called you and what did you do, you wouldn't take my calls. What did you think I was after when you had made it crystal clear you didn't want anything to do with me!"

He has moved to the bed and is holding me in his arms, I'm beating on his chest to set myself free but he is not letting me go until I concede defeat

" Why did you do it Christian how could you be so cold?"

I can feel his heart beating at an exponential rate

"I'm sorry baby I'm a fuck up"

" Christian, that is no longer a valid excuse,"

" I know baby, I know please forgive me. I will explain myself in a few days. Right now I'm just so worried about you, you've lost so much weight. Your mother said you are not leaving your room "

My head is on his chest and he gently runs his long fingers through my hair as his heart beat steadies

" I can't go anywhere, what if she comes back for me? What will I do then?"

"Hush , don't worry she will never bother you again"

I know he is doing his best to reassure me but I lay in my bed paralysed with fear. I close my eyes and I see her pulling the trigger when Christian barged into my apartment. I barely got to know the place but now it is a crime scene.

I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes next Christian is asleep on the chair looking very uncomfortable. I'm feeling hungry I didn't eat anything all of yesterday

I stand up to go to the kitchen and Christian wakes as well

" What are u still doing here?"

"Ana I'm not going anywhere, where are you going?" He asks me sitting up

"I'm hungry I need to eat something"

" Okay I'll come down with you"

I decide not to argue with him

We are in mother's kitchen. Christian makes me some tea and toast. I know there is food in the fridge but I can't bear to eat anything.

" Does my mother know that you're still here?"

"Yeah and she knows I'm not leaving you either. "


	10. Chapter 10

03/28/2013

**A/N Once again thank you to all who are reading this, I hope you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I am loving writing. Thank you for the reviews which have all been positive. Always humbled, hopefully will have more time during this Easter Break to get an extra chapter up. When started this I had no intention of writing from Ana's POV but I have just allowed myself to go with flow for now . xoxo **

Ana POV

I'm struggling to eat as grey eyes follow my every move. Even as I look down to my toast I can tell he waits for the next crumb to enter my mouth, we could be here all night. Suddenly my mind begins to drift, is this what life as Christian's sub would be like? Being under constant watch? That certainly would not bode well with me.

" Anastasia it will be next week by the time you finish that at this rate," I look up to him he looks tired, the rings under his eyes clearly evident. I guess for a moment I forget he has been through his own kind of hell be it of his own making

" I'm sorry," I say " I hope you realise that this is progress for me but it it's not easy when one is being watched."

" I know, I'm sorry. I'm really tired Anastasia and I would like to go back t sleep as soon as possible. I promised my mother I would follow doctor's orders and all I've done is the opposite so far."

" At least your doctor would not issue out any punishments for disobedience," I want to laugh but I'm aware that it is not appropriate at this time. He doesn't comment on my last statement much to my annoyance

" Okay, I'll go back to bed now,"

He walks behind me as I head back to my room, he goes back to the chair, surely he is not intending on spending the rest of the night on a desk chair.

" Christian why don't you go to the guest room, there is no way you can spend the rest of the night there,' I say point at him

" Go to bed Anastasia, I told you I'm not leaving you and that's that settled," This man is exasperating at the best of times

" Don't worry I wont be divulging your secrets anytime soon I told Jeeves to pass on the message"

" Jeeves?"

" I mean Taylor," he smiles

" You do have a wild imagination don't you Anastasia, Jeeves," he shakes his head

" What can I do, I need to find ways of entertaining myself,"

" It's not my secrets I worry about, it's you that I'm worried about."

" I honestly don't understand why you bother with me," I hear myself choking on my own words. If he is not here to protect his secrets then what does he want from me. Frankly my fantasy of being Grey's girl is way past me. It nearly killed me. I wonder if he knows of the photos that Leila showed me of him wearing torn denim shorts that shouted sex from the rooftops but photos of women tied in all sorts of positions dampened this making me realise sadly that Christian Grey is some twisted son of a gun _excuse the pun_. I have so many questions for him that I don't even know where to begin and don't know if I have the right to ask them but that will not stop me. Maybe I should get Kate Kavanagh to wear an Anastasia disguise and quiz Mr Grey on my behalf to her hearts content '_oh Mr Grey what big teeth you have!'_

" I'm sure you know why I worry about you Ana?" _Why am I Ana all of a sudden?_

_"_ It's either you do or you are a good actress I guess."

I have no idea where this conversation is heading, Christian does not look like the type to bear his soul, and perhaps I'd need to sign something before I break his barriers down. Anyway whatever it may be, 2am is not the time for the jury in my head to be deliberating the case of Grey vs. Anastasia, I need to get back to sleep. I move to one end of the bed

" You can join me in the bed but if you dare try anything I'll scream at the top my lungs and you will wish Leila had done a good job, Ray is next door and you don't wanna mess with ex military,"

Before I finish laying out my terms and condition he is already stripping to his boxers I turn to face the wall as I cannot watch. I'm sure I will be safe, as according to him that night at the Heathman nothing happened, sadly, so I hope he sticks to his side of the bargain and side of the bed.

I tense slightly as he joins me under the covers and my heart is beating to a rhythm entitled _" this may not be a good idea"_

"Ana," I feel his breath on my neck, should I prepare to scream for scream for Dad?

"Hmm,"

" Will you let me hold you, please," He says so sincerely, so un-Grey its hard to deny him

" If you must," and with that I feel his arm around my waist and his semisolid bulge on my behind. Thank God for pyjamas with tight drawstrings, as I feel myself drifting to sleep I place my arm over his motioning for him to hold me even tighter and he does just that.

When I awake the following morning, there's not a trace of Christian, maybe I dreamt it all. I sniff the pillow next to mine and it smells divine, it smells of Christian leaving me totally confused. Was it all a hallucination? All the stress and trauma I've been through could be causing all this. I'm afraid to step out of the room and ask, my family may question my sanity and seriously consider handing me over to the mental health service. Its gone 10am, I feel like today is the day that I actually make a conscious effort to take a step towards regaining a bit of control over my life.

I hear a knock on the door before I can respond _He _enters the room

" Christian," the relief in my voice is evident. He has a tray, _FOOD_. I can smell the bacon, the pancakes. He looks fresh, I can tell he has showered and I wonder how he has charmed his way into setting up camp here. Has paid mother off and she has checked into some hotel with Bob? Good thing Ray is around he wouldn't stand for any of that.

" Morning to you too," he is smiling at me " I hope you slept well, cause I did. If only I had known soon enough what was needed to finally feel rested I would have come to Georgia a lot earlier,"

" Don't count your chickens Mr…. Christian, I slept very well thank you, had I also known what it took for me to sleep I would have ordered him a lot earlier,"

" I got you some breakfast, I'd love to say I made it but your mother rightfully did not trust me in her kitchen and Mr Steele had a few questions for me which I could not duck from"

I wonder what Ray has said to him. I can imagine Ray looking down at Christian, revolver in hand wanting to know what the fuck went down last month and how the hell I got into this mess, basically all the questions which I am dying to ask

" So what did you tell him?"

" I will let you know in a little while but for now I need you to eat. Your mother has given me the low down on how you have been wasting away before her eyes."

" Can I at least freshen up? " I get out of bed and head for the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and a ghost greets me. I hadn't realised how quickly the aging process can set into motion

" Sorry Leila and co. but it's gonna take a whole lot more to bring the mighty Steele down" I say that out loud and from that moment I decide I need to find a way to put this torrid experience behind me. It will not be easy but I will have try to otherwise I'll be on the losing end watching my pieces of my life being taken away one by one until we get to check-mate. Whatever she had or didn't have with Christian is not my business. By the time I enter my room my posture has shifted even Christian notices.

" Is everything okay?" he sounds worried

" Yeah, so what's for breakfast? I'm not having all of that but I will try to have a substantial amount I wouldn't want to upset my guest of honour,"

The pancakes are delicious, my appetite seems back with a vengeance perhaps Grey had some words with it while I slept. I feel as though I have crawled out of a hole I was locked away in for years, starved of nourishment. I drown the orange juice in record time much to Grey's amusement. Well I don't really know what he is finds funny as I am doing as instructed.

" I suggest you have something as well Mr. Grey soon you will be evicted from your temporary camp."

We are sitting next to each other on the bed, I look up to him

" Well my beautiful Anastasia there is nothing that brings me greater pleasure than seeing you eating properly at last," _My beautiful Anastasia, since when did I become his?_ I want to say something to that but decide on this occasion to bite my tongue. The idea of being _His_ does things to me I can't put into words. Right now my life is one big contradicting mess.

I take a forkful of scrambled eggs and bacon and motion for him to open his mouth. He looks at me with wide eyes before he grants me access. I too worry about him, maybe more than he worries about me, he nearly got his head blown off yet all he is doing now is fussing over me. Part of the reason I have been unable to leave my bed is that all I wanted was to be with him, to ensure he was okay but since I was caught in his bed I kind of lost that. I have noticed he doesn't have his phone on him or at least its not buzzing out of control as it usually does, probably because I have not been ringing him like some crazed psycho. His eyes are half closed as he chews; I wonder what's going on in his head. I feel a sudden urge to stroke his face, to hold him whichever way he will let me, to let him make love to me. _Get a grip Anastasia!_ I scold myself. He opens his eyes fully and catches me staring I guess two can play the staring game.

" You got me in trouble you know with your nurses who from what I could gather were fighting over giving you bed bath."

" Anastasia what were you thinking sharing a bed with an invalid?"

I nod my head slowly, " Is that how you wanna play it. Good job I had Jeev... Taylor vouching for my sanity,"

" I'm sorry baby,"

" How are you really doing Christian? How your head?" I've lost the power to resist. I place the breakfast tray on the desk and I start to stroke his face gently. Initially I feel his body stiffen but then he relaxes and closes his eyes

"My head is fine as far as the injury is concerned but everything else in there is torture," he says this so softly. His lips are so inviting I can't help it as I plant the lightest kiss on his lips. He look at me for a spit second but closes his eyes again

" What's the torture Christian?"

" Ana I don't want to tarnish you with my shit, besides I would lose whatever I have of you and you'd definitely be screaming for your daddy."

" Christian, if you don't tell me then you will surely lose whatever it is you think you have of me," which is all of me body and soul. " I've already seen enough with my own eyes but if you don't want to fill in the gaps suit yourself. I don't have time for your games maybe you should go!"

This is what is best for me, to forget about him. He can be on his way back to his life of secrets and gun wielding subs. Back to wearing those jeans, I feel heat radiating all over my body. I should have kept one of those photos of him for my personal use. I stand up to leave, he better start packing!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, followers. I still can't believe the amount of support you guys have given me. As promised here is another chapter hopefully to take you through Easter. Yesterday i had a crazy idea to twist the story which i hope you will like. No cheating or kidnapping but just something i'm quite excited about. I'm trying to improve my writing style as the story goes as i said previously the last story i wrote was for my '0' Level English exam. Thank you all xoxo**

**ANA POV**

I'm walking to the door praying ' please don't make me walk out, please don't make me walk out,' I can't bare to look at him as I tell a storm is brewing that within him but its not for me to try to tackle.

As my hand reaches to turn the doorknob relief floods me as he calls out my name in what sounds like desperation

"Anastasia," he nearly chokes as he says it

"Yes," how do I pretend that he does not affect me? How do I pretend his name is not tattooed across my heart? I rest my forehead on the door, with my hand still on the knob though I have no intentions of turning it.

' Don't," he is pleading with me "please don't go, I promise I will tell you everything, with time that is" now I'm looking at him. Seeing his pain, he is like a captured animal and part of me feels like I'm part of his captors. I guess it will not be easy but we will start somewhere. I'm standing in front of

him now as he grabs my hands and plants soft kisses on them. "Will you come to my hotel with me?"

Our eyes meet and he knows how his proposal sounds.

" Its not what you think Anastasia, I need to be on neutral ground. It's not easy to bare my soul, let alone bare my soul under your mother's roof. You won't have to do anything you don't want to and besides I have two rooms in the suite. I could even book your own room if you wish, even if it means bringing you back here I will."

_Come back here why would I wanna do that_. I nearly died a few weeks ago, nearly died with my virtue intact. Somebody said 'you only live once' and boy do I now know the true meaning of that statement. Besides the way he said it I couldn't turn him down.

" Okay let me have a quick shower," with that I am out of the door.

I bump into my mother who is trying to understand the reason behind my speedy exit

" Is everything okay in there?"

" Yep," I say avoiding eye contact. I can't give my game away, people always say that a mother knows. _Well mum do you know that your daughter intends on giving herself away to a billionaire at some point today? _

" I'm just having a shower then I will go out with Christian for a little bit" I can now face her as I have said what I needed to without slip-ups

" Are you sure you are up to going out Ana, after all that has occurred " She places the stray strands of hair behind my ears

" That man of yours can be quite insistent I know," At least I'm not the only one who shares this sentiment.

"I'm fine mum, I have to face the outside world at some point and I have done a lot so far to avoid any attention but I cant stay locked away forever,"

"I guess its true, so where are you going," _Please stop asking me all these questions_ , I don't want to confess my future sins

" For drive and some lunch, will see how the day goes,"

"Okay, I will leave you to it. Its good to see you out of bed of your own accord I guess it's the effect that man has on you," she winks at me and she is downstairs

I'm in the bathroom scurrying through the cabinets, Bingo I find what I'm looking for. Bob's disposable razors. The bushes have got to be trimmed; the legs have got to be shaved. If only Kate were here, she would have a field day as I had vowed before today never to shave my pubs for no man I'd do it when an if I felt like it. I have done this all in record time besides it's meant to be a quick shower! I had to insist that Kate carried on with her holiday as I was in no mood for company. I know Elliot returned a lot earlier than intended

I'm back in my room to find the handsome billionaire napping. He does not get enough sleep. It seems his mission statement is to run himself to the ground. He looks so young; I watch his chest rise and fall as he sleeps. I should just leave him to sleep for a bit, but then if I have any chance of leaving this place. We have to go now while Ray is out looking for his latest fly-fishing implements

"Christian, if we are going to go we better go now before Ray returns"

"Hmm"

"Lets go now," I'm doing my best to rouse him and eventually he peels his eyes open.

" What did you say,"

" We need to escape now before my dad comes back ."

I will need a change of clothes, but if I leave with a bag now my intentions will be clear. I'm sure the billionaire can spare some change for me to at least get some clean underwear and a toothbrush, though I would gladly use his.

I'm dressed in jeans and a t-shirt I have my denim jacket just incase the weather takes a turn

We head downstairs; Bob and mum are in the kitchen they both look at us

'Umm, mum we are off now,"

"Ok see you later, take care. What time are you bringing her back?" this question is directed to Christian

" I'm not to sure," he turns to me

"I'll see how things go mum, I might not last 2 seconds in the outside world and be back before I even know,"

"ok," and with that we are allowed to leave.

Christian has decided that a baseball cap and ridiculous sunglasses are the perfect disguise. He looks ridiculously ravishing

He takes my hand we exit my mother's house; I wonder where Jeeves has been signposted. There are two stodges outside the door and I dare not ask any questions. I will hold off all fire for now.

We are sitting in the back of the Grey style gas guzzling SUV and you wonder why there is a crisis with oil supplies!

" Before you ask, I have had to have security outside your mother's as you know everyone wants a piece of you Anastasia until this drama dies down I'm afraid I can only do nothing but be me.

He takes my hands and kisses it; just his touch sends shockwaves throughout my body.

"I would never speak to anyone you don't want me to, I'm sure you know that by now"

"I know baby, I know," he kisses my hand again

In no time at all we are at the Bohemian Hotel, which has been described as one of Savannah's most priced Jewels. its located by the Riverfront and the view is nothing short of breathtaking. I've never dared to set foot in here until now, i dont think i even afford the air in here. Today I am in the arms of a billionaire so i can afford to bring the house down. I smile to myself at least my virtue will be going out in style; not at the back of some rusty truck or a quickie in a horny teenagers bedroom.

"What's made you so happy?" he ask as we approach the check in desk but i just shake my head and decide to keep this thought to myself.

"Mr Elliot here to check please." he says with confidence. I wonder if the real Elliot knows that his name is being misused. With that the receptionist gets into motion issuing two key cards to 'Mr Elliot'. We are ushered to the lift and we go to the suite.

As soon as we step in the suite the charge in the in the atmosphere between us is up a notch. I don't even have a chance to appreciate the luxury that surrounds me. I want to get this over and done with this, find out what the fuss is all about for myself and write a review for any interested parties.I decide that attack will be the best form of defence in this situation, I'm trying hard to forget the end result of our last encounter

" Christian, " he looks to me and I decide it's time to pounce

My lips are on him before he can even formulate a response I curl my hands round his neck , being mindful that I cannot run my fingers through his hair just yet. He opens his mouth so our tongues can collide.

I feel my belly muscles clenching, my body temperature rising I might combust any moment from now

His hands circle my breasts and he pinches my nipples making me moan in his mouth

From the waist below I'm melting into a hot moist mess, I break away from him briefly so I can get some air

" Ana are you sure about this," his eyes are searching mine looking for a truthful answer just incase my vocal chords and the rest of my body are out of sync

" Christian please stop talking and just love me,"

I reach out for his belt so we can get to the main event

" Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asks me again

"Christian you know I've never done this before so I sure as hell hope _You_ know what you're doing. If you say anything more I'm walking out of here into the arms of any man I find in the lobby,"

" Oh hell," he gasps, pulling me closer to him. His erection digs into my belly I'm walking backwards as he guides me to the bed and he gently lays me down

He straddles me as he removes his t-shirt, I lay there watching, _gosh what a sexy beast_. For the next few minutes or hours (however long it lasts) he is mine!

His mouth is back on mine, my hands are by my side as I am well aware that this man has issues about being touched and somehow he senses this and takes my hand places it on his back.

" Please be gentle with me," he pleads as he nibbles my neck

I run my fingers up and down his spine, I hope that's a safe place.

His hands go under me, bra gets unhooked . I guess it's those years of experience

He sits up again and this time brings my hands to his jeans, I start to unbuckle his belt mindful of the monster I'm about to release, it appears angry, hopefully still pissed with me from the last time. He takes of his jeans and boxers and I rid myself of the rest of my clothing

Now we are naked, with nowhere to hide, his cock is twitches I can't take my eyes off him as he rolls a condom on. I feel the moisture trickle down my thighs he beings another round of assaults my neck, my nipples get scrapped by his teeth making me pant and scream

He kisses my belly as he works his way down, he inhales be

'' Ana you are nothing short of intoxicating, I won't last long baby, he parts my thighs gently and I can feel his cock at the entrance of my sex

" I wont hurt you baby, it will a bit uncomfortable to start but it won't hurt. Let me know if you want me to stop at anytime,"

I feel him gently ease himself inside me, I don't know what to expect I've never been here before, he says he won't last long what does that mean ? Age 22 and I have no clue about sex. I will need to do some research from here.

He bites on my earlobe and I let out a scream and realise at that point the label of Virgin fell onto the sidewalk

He starts to move inside me, I feel him as my body naturally accommodates him, as though he belongs there. He supports his own body weight with his strong arms. My hands are running up and down his back. I venture down to his behind it feels firm. He is looking directly into my eyes

His mouth is open I can tell he is struggling to stay in control. His thrusts increase in pace and with each thrust a wave of pleasure radiates through out my body. I can feel a build up.

" Ana I cant hold back, I'm gonna come, ah" I've never heard a grown man cry out, I watch his body jerk and a smile curls on my lips as I take full responsibility.

That wasn't bad for a first. Kate told me that her first experience was rough and put her off sex for a bit. Well my first will be scored a 7/10 maybe 8.5 given that i'm drowning in luxury. He was gentle, did cause a build up in me but I'm yet to over the edge I'm suddenly looking forward to the next time. What ever happens from here at least I say I had a billionaire call out my name in the throes of ecstasy.

He collapses on top of me as he struggles to catch his breath

" Are you ok, baby," he starts kissing me again.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in control, I guess control flew out of window the day you stumbled into my office, I hope I didn't hurt you."

" No, I'm fine Christian, you were gentle we me"

Come one he pulls me up,

Lets have a bath

" Christian I had a shower a few minutes ago,"

'' If remember correctly it was a quick shower, of which you spent most of it shaving, don't think I didn't notice, and I like. We can have a bath and then I will make you scream my name until the police knock on our door,"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N THANKS to everyone for the continuing support, I have renewed energy and hope you keep enjoying reading it. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews xoxo**

**Christian POV**

I hold out my hand and she places hers in mine, I'm naked and she's naked, we are both naked with nowhere to hide. I don't want to hide. She sits on the edge of the bath looking down, she is shy but I know she is unashamed. She has given herself to me and I'm not even worthy of her still I can't hide my grin. As the smell of Jasmine infuses the air I place both my hands on the side of her face and I have a sudden urge to declare undying love to her. She would probably chastise me. I've spent my entire life avoiding love but here it is right before my eyes.

_Anastasia I love I love you_ I'm singing this song in my head.

I plant a soft kiss on her tender lips

" Anastasia what have you done to me?" I ask her looking into her eyes

" I could accuse you of the same thing, at least I have evidence," she replies sweetly

" That mouth of yours, I'm going to stuff it one of these days and I will enjoy every moment of it,"

" What would you stuff it with, I wonder?"

" All manner of things, since you love of tea, I think tea-bagging can be a start; this time its strong, bag in," I'm running my fingers through her hair, the more I talk the more I realise my mojo soon springing back in action. It's just midday, I have all day and hopefully if I'm a good boy she will give me the night as well, and maybe just maybe she will give me forever.

"Come lets have a bath,"

I get in first and motion for her to sit in between my leg I'm tempted to swat that ass, for now I stow away my twitchy palm. She rests her head on my chest and she closes her eyes. My hands cup her breasts as she as I kiss the exposed area of her neck.

" Are you okay baby, you've gone all quiet on me"

" I'm fine," she takes my hand and kisses it before she places back on her breast

" There is nothing better than the breast stroke," I say kneading her breasts gently.

She wants to know everything, at least she knows that I am fucked up but that's just my opening statement. What if I tell her everything and she doesn't want to know what do I do then? I have never felt so uncertain in my life, considering all the money and power I have at my disposal, it means nothing right here right now as I share a bath with this beauty

" So where do you want me start Anastasia,"

" Wherever you fill more comfortable"

" Well I'll start with a recent issue. I thought you were spying on me like some of secret agent some sort"

She turns her head to face me utterly shocked

" Are you insane?'

" Let me finish. When you fell into my office you were all _yes Sir, Mr Grey this that and the other._ Even when we did the photo shoot I thought I had you, given the fact that you were so eager to come over. After I showed you my playroom you just flipped on me. You made a mockery of my lifestyle as though… as though I didn't affect you. From there I was piecing things together that didn't make any sense. That night when I came back to yours I thought I had hit a home run and go and tell me you're a virgin. Honestly that was the icing on the cake."

" Was there something wrong with my virginity?"

' Nothing at all baby, it was me who was wrong. I went home with a hard on and knocked down a few walls on my way. I had then concluded that you were leading me on for one reason or another, maybe to conclude the _Is Grey Gay saga_. I can't even begin to apologise for not taking your calls and leading you to this mess." I kiss the top of her head. Hopefully she can hear me out

"She waited for me outside SIP." She pauses then lets out a laugh. " I only lasted one day in that job. Anyway she was asking me why I'm so special, what does the master choose me and take me out on a date. I asked her who she was and she talked about being nothing, being nobody"

I pull her closer to me. Leila had been following her and probably following me, I can't believe this. I can't believe that a lapse in security nearly cost me my life and that of the woman that I love. What a fuck up. I don't say anything hoping she will continue uninterrupted.

" I then bumped into her at the grocery store really perplexed about what she was doing in my neighbourhood it definitely was more than coincidence so I tried calling you but you wouldn't take any of my calls.

The following day I walked in from work and there was Leila waiting for me in my living room. I never had a chance to ask how the fuck she got in. Initially I thought it was some gimmick then I thought you had sent her to warn me off.. I really don't know.. That's how we ended up in this position. So what I really want to know is what went on between you two."

Okay these questions I can handle hopefully she will be understanding and give some credit for my honesty.

" She was my Sub, about three years ago. We got along well and far as the Dom/ Sub relationship was concerned. She then started doing all sorts of weird things, pushing me. She was sending me gifts, little notes with all kind of messages until I realised that she wanted more. She wanted to be my girlfriend and attempted to convince me that this would work. I couldn't do it it's not me. I guess it wasn't me back until recently when my world got flipped on its head by... You"

" What did I do?" I roll my eyes at least she cannot see me.

" You intend on bleeding every little drop of my confession out of me now don't you?. Well how do I put this ? Within a minute of reading my contract you had read right through me, walked straight through my barriers and stripped me bare Anastasia. Your words kept going round and round in my head _what does getting you entail when I can't even look at you I can't even touch you? _That's when I realised that I was nothing,"

" Don't say that, there is someone I know who thinks you're everything to her,"

I feel a smile curl on my lips and a dose of relief is pumped through my veins. What is she saying? Is she admitting to having feelings for me? This woman is going to be the death of me.

" Well if it's the same woman I'm thinking about, its about time I get her to confess, let's go to bed,"

I get out of the bath and wrap a towel round my waist I get a towel for Anastasia and wrap it round her. I decide at the spur of the moment to carry her to the bedroom as she protests begging me to put her down. But I choose to ignore her as I place her on the centre of the bed. Her hair is still wet but I'm not bothered

" Don't move," It's a warning.

I quickly locate another condom and have it on the ready, when the action starts I don't want to be interrupted. She is lying there still wrapped up in the towel. I slowly unwrap her, exposing her naked body, she looks so inviting, and her nipples have peaked begging for my mouth, I dropped my towel on the floor

" I haven't eaten anything," I say to her licking my lips " and I guess it's about lunchtime,"

" Do you want to order room service?" She asks so innocently, so confused

" Nah," I shake my head " I've already ordered and it's been delivered, a buffet I call _The Anastasia_," and with that I claim her lips.

I moan into her mouth as she runs her fingers through my hair, down my spine and circles my butt cheeks. I will have to trust her, we have no rules but she knows I have issues with being touched and she seems to be following my lead. My cock is now at full attention, this time not throbbing out of control.

She is breathing heavily, whimpering, saying my name as I assault her nipples with my teeth

" Don't worry, this time I will take you all the way baby, I promise you,'' I'm now kissing on her belly she is getting wilder by the minute, beckoning me not to stop. This is all the encouragement I need

" I'm sorry about earlier, I couldn't control it, and you were so hot, so wet. You need to have a sign here," I run my hand across her pubic area " saying _Caution slippery when wet"_

" Oh Christian,"

"I'm here baby, not going anywhere," I'm struggling yet again with control, the way she says my name.

" It's time for the main course, I will enjoy every thing on menu,," I take in deep breath " you smell so appetising, and you've saved this all for me, you don't even know how that make me feel"

I slide a finger into her and she cries out, and slide a second and from there I know she is close, so close I can feel a vibration in her hips then I decide its time for the final assault. My tongue joins in the action, licking her clit tasting all she has to give. She is pulling on my hair and I know I will have a throbbing headache by the end of it all but that's the least of my worries.

She lets out one last cry and I feel her let go, the orgasm takes over her body and I know she is all my mine as my name echoes in the presidential suite, hopefully the soundproofing is adequate. I feel a warm liquid released as she cums. I may have just witnessed my first female ejaculation.


	13. Chapter 13

Christian POV

I kiss her belly , I'll give her a few seconds to catch her breath as I'm ready for round two

"Where have you been all my life?" she asks me still breathless

"I've been hanging around for you," she sees my rock hard dick and she closes her eyes

this time I enter her slowly, this round will be the sweet torture.

I ease myself slowly into her, my hips move in circular motion, like I'm stirring something up. She responds to each movement, my dick is creating a lot of fiction with the walls of her hot wet cavity,

I cover her mouth with mine as she moans and from there I'm on her nipples. I want to give her something she will never forget, she will never be allowed to want anyone else. The pressure is building up in both of us, still I'm taking it slow ignoring her as she begs for it , I know she wants it harder and faster its only early afternoon. Eventually I give in and increase the pace, she is close, just watching her eyes roll back as she is about to cum makes me ready to erupt and give her all that I got , she cums at the same time as me and its nothing short of beautiful. I will never feel like this again, I know for sure

I'm facing her stroking her face gently

' you are one amazing woman, Anastasia

" Mr Grey you are so full of compliments and all I did was lay there, what will happen when I start actively participating?"

"You did more than you know," I tell her circling breasts I don't know what actively participating means in her books but I can't wait and we slowly drift off to sleep

I wake to the sound of cursing

"Oh shit!" Is what i hear, for a moment I'm disoriented, I don't have a clue where I am and then it slowly comes back to me. There is only one woman I have ever slept in the same bed with and it's her whose naked body entangles mine.

" What's up?"

" Just got a missed call from Ray, he is going to kill me. Do you know it's gone 4pm"

"Hmm" for once I don't want to get out of bed. I just want to stay here and forget the outside world exists besides us

" Christian can you hear me?"

" Yeah you are in deep trouble with daddy, _Anastasia what have you been doing all afternoon and with who?_" I try mimic her father

She swats me hard on my thigh,

" it's not funny one bit Christian. If that's the case I better get headed back home."

" No , you can't go back, please don't. I'm sorry it wasn't funny but don't leave me." She can't leave me not after today, not after last night when I held her till dawn.

" I need to speak to my mum, can't handle Ray at the moment,"

" What are you going to tell her,"

She looks exasperated

" I don't know, she will want me to return home"

" Are going then"

" Geez of course not! Unless you've had enough of me already," she says looking at me as she tries to cover her breasts with sheet which I yank down. Don't ask me why I did that but she brings out the playful side in me

"I'll just tell her what comes to mind," she dials her mother

" Yeah I'm fine,"

"No he has been good"

" No I can't answer that"

" Mum come on I'm grown girl,"

" Yes, please can you appease Ray, I've been stuck in that house for weeks and just enjoying some air"

" We are at a hotel here in Savannah"

"Okay mum , bye."

From that I conclude that we have bought some time

"Christian,"

"Hmm,"

"Can I ask you a question,"

We are now on the couch, in dressing gowns and nothing else. Anastasia insisted on watching a movie, don't ask me what it is, it's some chick flick shit. My head is resting on her lap and my legs are stretched out. If I can be honest with myself I'm exhausted, round two took the life out of me. I'm dosing on and off as my angel runs her fingers gently through my hair. It's soothing; I can't compare it to anything I've ever known. I've just been with her a few hours and she already knows how to take care of me. I wonder what she wants to know this time. Maybe I should write a dossier and let her read to her hearts content.

" Do you know who your real father is?" _shit what a question_! There are some issues I'd rather not discuss. My body automatically stiffens

" No I don't Anastasia," my annoyance is evident.

" Sorry I didn't mean to be nosey, it's just what Leila said."

Fucking Leila, the bitch is dead I wonder if she knows that.

"She said to me the _Master is dark, Christian will never know who his father is,_"

What the hell! I want to scream in my head. The blood starts pumping faster and faster. What is that supposed to mean? Did she know who my real father is? I guess Leila was the ultimate mistake as far as the Sub world was concerned. All the others before and after her seemed to accept that when it was over its was just that, OVER! But Ms Leila Williams wants to haunt me from beyond her grave. She was going around finding all sorts of info on me

" Anastasia, unfortunately Leila was miles beyond twisted, something that became apparent recently. Do you know she..."

" I know Christian, that's the reason why I have little to say to the detective. There is no one to face trial so as far as I'm concerned it's a closed case. I won't sit there repeating myself when it will not make any difference. Incidentally you owe me nearly two million dollars"

I look up to her wondering what the hell she is on about.

" Well the Seattle Nooz are offering $1 million for the hostage saga and I have other offers bringing it to two million"

" I'll have the payment transferred to you in a few days Ms Steele I think there are enough scandals with my name on them out there" she continues to stroke my hair,

" I take other forms of payment Mr Grey, sexual favours are worth a lot more in my books"

I smile to myself, " Just a day in and you are insatiable, you surprise me at every turn Anastasia. "

I know somewhere along the line hell is likely to break loose that's why I want enjoy as much time as I can, just the two of us.. I have Elena to deal with. She has been after me, concerned for my welfare this that and the other. I hope she stays out of Anastasia's way. I wish I could take Ana and run away with her. Somewhere where we could start on a clean slate. No fuck ups, no subs, no pimps just us.

I guess tomorrow she will want to go home, I don't know how I will cope without her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you for the continuing support and the reviews are encouraging please continue with them. I have posted another chapter to speed things up a bit as I'm getting to what I hope is the best bit.. xoxo**

Christian POV

It's Monday midday, my baby has gone to the spa and I decide to catch on my calls and speak to Ros who seems to be in control of things at the moment. I miss Anastasia, I never want her to leave my side, and how do I tell her so without sounding like a control freak?

According to Taylor things seem to be in control. The freaking detective has been on my back. He wants to interview me about Leila and frankly I share the same sentiment as Anastasia, _the bitch is dead so case closed! _

I'm not sure how long I can stay here in Georgia for as at the end of the day I do have an Empire to run. In my mind I have a few things I need to ask Miss Steele, I need to know when and if she intends on returning to Seattle. Where is she going to live, hopefully with me, that apartment remains a crime scene and I'm unsure if she will ever cope with living there? It's probably all too soon but then I have fallen for her. I can feel the nerves setting in, how do I broach the subject? Miss Independent is likely to say no to everything. I need a miracle of some sort, I look to the heavens and I know I'm pushing my luck. I think I may have used my lifetime quota and unfortunately they cannot be bought. I list down all the miracles that have occurred in my life thus far

1. Grace saved me from the crack-whore

I've managed to build my empire

3. Leila was a poor aim so I am still here

4. Ana is here with me.

She returns from her Spa and she is glowing she is breath-taking, might be a biased view

"Anastasia come here,"

She obeys me just like a submissive, I'm sitting on the bed she places her hands on my shoulders and I place my hands on her waist. I kiss her passionately and I give her all I got she is moaning into my mouth before I break off the kiss

" That's all I had to say," I swat her ass. She screams

"Mr Grey you're such a romantic,"

" I have been accused of worse, believe me I have." It seems that this ridiculous grin will be a permanent fixture on my face.

" When are you planning on returning to your Ivory Tower?"

" I don't know Anastasia, depends,"

"On what,"

" On you," I say to her with all sincerity

She looks at, studies me and she decides to sit on my lap curling her arms round my neck.

I hold her close.

" Is everything ok Christian?"

She is looking right through me, I can't hide.

" Yes and no"

" What's the yes?"

" You are here with me," I say nuzzling on her neck.

" And the no,"

" I don't want you to leave me, ever.." I've said it, I've declared my hand she can reject me now if she so wishes.

" Christian, Christian what am I going to do with you. I don't want to leave as well but we have to go back to reality at some point. I need to find somewhere to live, I need to get a job and also we need to define what's going on here,"

" What's there to define, I thought we had reached some understanding of some sort yesterday."

Does she want to break it off, what does she want? If we had rules there would be no need to discuss any of this. Now here she can do as she pleases

" With you Christian I don't want work on any assumptions, I'm sure you know by now that I've fallen for you hard and fast."

I run my fingers up and down her thighs. This has got to be the best confession I've ever heard

" It's good to know that I'm not the only clumsy one, you've knocked me off my feet. "

" Enough of the lovey-dovey I need some clean underwear and clothes, your Calvin Klein's are letting in too much air."

What she wore my boxers! She lifts up her t-shirt and shows me

" Anastasia you will be the death of me,"

I go to my duffel bag; I know she does not have any money. Will she take some from me I don't know? I can't give her my card if anyone knows that I'm here, the information will soon leak and my bubble will burst sooner that it needs to.

How much will she need, I know that things are expensive around here

"Ana, here," I hand here $5000 , " please take it to get the things you need. I could come with you in maybe an hour as I need to do some work,"

She looks at me and takes the money, counts it and hands me back most of it,"

" I won't need all of that honestly, all I need is just enough for few changes of clothes,"

" Okay, Sawyer will go with you," _Please don't argue with me _

" Fine," she kisses me quickly and she is off.

That was easier than what I thought.

Anna has been gone for a few minutes. I'm on my laptop reviewing a few documents. I email Ros, she needs to transfer some money into Ana's account. The hotel phone is ringing, who the hell is that? The only people who know where I am are Taylor and Elliot. I've already dealt with Taylor.

"Grey,"

"Christian!" Elliot is basically shouting at me

" What!" I spit back at him

" What the fuck is going on!? Christian tell me it's not fucking true!" I can hear someone maybe my mother going hysterical in the background and still have no idea what the panic is about.

" Elliot are you going tell me what the fuck you are going on about or just fucking hang up"

Elliot lets out a sarcastic laugh

" You have no fucking idea you sick bastard, I suggest you watch the news sometime like the rest of us!

My heart is about to beat out of my chest. I switch the TV on to the news Channel and everything is Christian Grey, the blood drains from my face...

**Ana POV**

It's funny how people can live in the same place and in different worlds at the same time. Here with Savannahs A-listers haven, I'm struggling to get anything reasonably priced. I guess Moneybags had a point giving me £5000 to buy a few bits, but it's not me.

Sawyer is following me like a puppy dog. I think I'm done having spent nearly $500 to my horror on a skirt, tank top some open shoes and underwear. I'm ready to go back to my man. I miss him already even though it's been only an hour. How will I survive without him?

We are back in the car and heading back to the hotel

Sawyer gets a call, it's Christian, he stops the car.

All I can hear is 'yes Sir, okay Sir

" Ms Steele, I've been instructed to take you back to your parents' house,"

I shake my head maybe I misheard him.

" What?"

" There's been an incident and Mr Grey has requested that I take you to your parents"

_What the fuck is Christian playing at?_ I know he's messed up and unstable. One moment he doesn't want me to leave him now he is dismissing me to my parents like some errant child. _Well fuck you Grey!_

" Sawyer you are taking me back to the hotel, I want to get my things and I will make my way to my parents. I'm not asking you ok."

Whatever shit is going on I will get to the bottom of it.

I storm past the lobby, no time for pleasantries with Hotel staff I feel like making an announcement that Christian who was unlucky not to get shot by his ex- submissive is in Room 612.

I put the key card and get in. The places looks like a riot took place during the hour that I left. Clearly the vase that was holding the flowers collided with the wall. He is sitting on the bed his head buried in his hands and slowly looks up to me.

" Anastasia what the fuck are you doing here?"

" Christian stop treating me like an errant child, I'm here to get my things and I will be out of your fucking way. It's good to know that I've had my use and you can get rid of me so quick. Was all that ridiculous money you gave me payment? Frankly I don't need this shit," I throw the bags on the floor. I'm going to cry

" There was no need to create a scene either as I get it. " I say pointing to the mess in the room

" Anastasia don't,"

" Get the fuck out of my way Christian," I can't bear to look at him. He is now standing right in front of me. I need to get to my phone.

" Anastasia I'm not good for you,"

His gets hold of my wrists

" What's that supposed to mean? You've never been good for me from the word go but I came here of my own accord, I've heard of this _it's not you it's me bullshit_. All I'm saying is the moment I walk out the door I don't ever wanna fucking see you near me even if it means a restraining order. Let me go!"

" No I can't,"

" Jesus! You're worse than I woman, if I didn't know better I'd have said you were freaking Gay. Now let me go I swear I will scream the place down!"

I open my mouth to let out a scream and he covers my mouth with his, I'm not in the mood, Grey clearly has some bipolar disorder and I will not be caught in the middle of it.

I continue to struggle and he eventually releases me.

He regards me with his Grey eyes, not saying a word.

" Anastasia , my sweet Anastasia. You haven't been watching the news have you?" he reaches for the remote and switches the TV on, I'm rendered speechless!

His face is plastered all over

Headlines include 'Is Christian Grey a Sadist? The Dominant Billionaire …..


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you everyone who continues to support, thank you for the reviews ad thank you for following the story ad its you guys to are keeping this story going. xoxo**

**Ana POV**

The Grey exclusive goes as follows

'_We are outside the apartment building where Christian Grey lives. Sources have informed us that I warrant was acquired to search the Billionaire's apartment. Even though nothing has been confirmed, apparently a room was discovered in the Grey apartment, which is where these sadist activities are likely to have taken place. When Ms Williams was taken to police custody, she was found in possession of photos of Grey and women who are yet to be identified. It is believed that these women were involved with Grey and may have been victims of Grey's predatory behaviour.'_

Christian is pacing the room at the moment, I'm certain he has heard it all. _Grey a stalker_ I would agree, but surely all these women are meant to be _IN THE COMMUNITY_ and one would assume they understood the nature whole Dom/Sub relationship. That's the very reason why I refused to sign, as it wasn't for me. I take in a deep breath and sigh as the reporter continues with her exclusive story.

'_Grey's whereabouts are currently unknown as he discharged himself from hospital most likely against medical advice. Anastasia Steele who was present when Grey was shot has since refused to provide a statement to the police. And the question now, is Anastasia Steele involved with Grey and trying to protect the billionaire? One thing that has become apparent is that they Grey has a thing for brunettes. His butler Jason Taylor and housekeeper Gail Jones have all been taken to the police station for questioning. It is alleged that these women involved with Grey were made to sign Non Disclosure Agreements so they are likely to fear legal action if decide to spill the beans. '_

" Turn it off," I say eventually as I've heard enough.

" I'm fucked Anastasia, the sooner you lose your association with me the better," he says impassively.

"Why are you so keen on getting rid of me, I'm happy to go if you don't want me here and like I said the moment I walk out that door I'm not coming back."

This is one fucking mess. I don't even know what to think or where to start thinking.

"Sorry don't go, " he looks at me with sad eyes

"Come here," I say to him and he rests his head on my chest and breaks down. What do I do with a sobbing billionaire? This is the point when you need someone to wake you up from your nightmare.

My phone starts to ring; Christian sits on the bed as I to answer it. It's my Ray

" Hello,"

" Anastasia, where are you?"

" I'm at a hotel didn't mum tell you?"

" Is _He_ there with you"

" Yes,"

" What the hell is that on the news Ana are you safe? Just answer yes or no,"

" Yes I am safe dad" Christian is looking at me.

" Fuck Ana don't tell me you are into this shit. What is it? Is it about the money?"

" No it's about Christian's money, we are equally shocked as you are about the whole situation." I'm getting angry with Dad. How dare he even accuse me of being after Christian's money, he is the one who raised me so I would like to think he did a good job. I'm partly tempted to give him my piece of my mind but decide against it. What shall I tell my dad that I've fallen in love with a Dom?

" Ana don't lie to me now, if you are as safe as you claim to be, I need you to return to your mothers now!"

" Dad I know you are concerned but I can assure you that I am safe, I can't leave him dad, I love him,"

The last three words just roll off my tongue before I could stop them

" What you been brainwashed by that Psycho I swear if you don't return home I will send the police to look for you, I only need a few guesses before you can be found"

" Do whatever you want but I'm not leaving him, " I hang up the phone and switch it off.

" What am I gonna do Ana?"

" I don't know but I suggest you tell me what I'm likely to find out from the news so that it doesn't become as a shock." He takes my hand and leads me to the couch.

With his head on my lap, his eyes closed he starts to tell me his story

" I had a shitty up bringing, my mother was a crack whore. I remember some things more vividly than others. Her pimp hated me, called me a little shit," he laughs " guess he was right about that. She never protected me, he used to beat the shit out of me, used me as an ashtray and she just watched," the tears trickle down my cheeks. I try to picture him as a little child tortured.

" She died of a drug overdose, she was dead for about 4 days before we were found I was about four years old. I Remember being hungry ." He pauses as he swallows a lump

" I remember looking for food in the fridge, that was when I was found by Grace, she was the paediatrician on duty on the day. She saved me and ended up adopting me. "

My poor baby, I continue to run my fingers through his hair his eyes remain closed.

" When I was fifteen my mothers friend seduced me,"

"What?" I couldn't help it, just when I thought I have heard it all.

" I was out of control Anastasia fighting, drinking, getting excluded from school. I couldn't bare being touched. I was working in her garden one day she brought me a drink, out of nowhere, she kissed me then she slapped me straight afterwards." he pauses. My imagination is running wild trying to picture a fifteen year old being pounced upon by the older woman.

" It left me all confused, my hormones were raging and from there that's how it started.

" How long did you stay with her for?"

I've probably turned green; jealousy is an emotion new to me.

He clears his throat

" Until I was about 22, she got me into this whole Dom shit. "

That fucking whore if I ever lay my eyes on her is way beyond dead!

" Do you hate her for introducing you to it?"

" No I don't. Ouch" I realise I'm tugging on his hair"

" Sorry"

" It was all I knew Anastasia, it sounds twisted but it gave me control, the control has led me to all the success, now it will soon mean nothing."

" I spoke my one of my advisors, apparently Leila left a suicide note which has led to this whole eruption."

"How can she have written a suicide note in police custody, that doesn't make sense?"

" You're right you know...What will I tell my parents. Your dad is going to slice my balls off. He asked me what my intentions were with and I guess he has his answer now doesn't he? Talk about being screwed! Elliot rang me after you left that was when I switched the TV on and I just crumbled.

" They have been to my apartment, through all my shit. I have nowhere to hide. I automatically thought you wouldn't want anything do with me. Did you mean what you said?"

" I've said a lot in the past few minutes,"

" I heard you tell your dad that.. That you love me.."

" I do,"

"Oh Ana what will I do with you,"

He sits up and in one swift move he is lying on top of me on the couch. His eyes are burning

"I love you Christian,"

" Oh baby, I love you too, whatever anyone says or if they try to convince you otherwise. I love you."

I bring his lips to mine, there is a violent hunger in his kiss, like he is trying to consume me, so that he has something of me left in him should the worst happen. How can I reassure him that I'm not going whatever the case?

My t-shirt and bra find their way to the floor. I know I won't be able to go anywhere for the next few days unless I wear I scarf in the middle of July as he marking me. Pleasure and pain all at once. My nipples are being punished by his teeth and tongue, my crime -being so response to his touch. Once again his name echoes the hotel room, it's the only name I know.

We're are both naked, he is rock hard, condom on as he parts my thighs with urgency easing himself into me. He accuses me yet again of being wet for him, I'm a hot moist mess and this time he starts pounding me from the word go. I can tell that he desperately needs this and I'm happy to oblige, I have promised him I won't leave.

His breathing is heavy, and I can feel the build up with each thrust, how many orgasms are allowed by law within a 24hr time frame?

"Anastasia, look at me," I open my eyes; he has stopped his pounding, no wonder he spends all that time exercising.

He carries me and sits on the couch and now I'm straddling him, he never breaks our connection.

I place my hands round his neck and I think I have watched a reasonable number of sex scenes to know what to do in this position. With my knees resting on the couch I start to move up down. He leans back and closes his eyes

"Oh Ana, oh fuck," ok we shift gear and increase the pace

"Oh fuck me baby, oh fuck your man baby " That declaration is all I need, he is mine and I'm now in fifth gear as I feel myself come apart around him and he follows suit with a loud groan.

We stay in that position for a while, breathless, I know the road ahead is going to be challenging. Trust me to fall in love with someone half way down to crazy. But I can't help it. I don't even know how this whole situation will pan out. The press will have a field day and soon they'll be digging into my past given that I have refused to provide any statements or give interviews with anyone about my relationship with Christian Grey. Good thing there is nothing out there about me that anyone would care to know. I've lived a simple life I suppose all in preparation for this complication.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Once again thanks to all the followers/favourites and everyone taking time to read the story. I hope you guys are liking where i'm taking it. I am going away for the week so this will be last post until next weekend. i'm sure i will get time write during my break. Like i always say i am humbled by your response to this story so will continue writing and make it at least 30 chapters hopefully each one worth reading **

**Ana POV**

Christian is freshly showered and the room has been serviced, he is now in CEO mode.

He has made a few calls and his attorney is on his way reminds me of a MasterCard advert, _There are somethings money can't buy but for everything else there is MASTERCARD!_

" Taylor, are you and Gail ok?" I hear him ask. For once he is not barking down orders.

"Tell me what the hell happened and how come you never called me to warn me?"

I'm trying to listen in but Christian won't stand still

" What!?" He shouts to Taylor, soon his hairline be rescinding if he doesn't stop running his hands through it. I will have to wait for him to finish the call, hopefully then he will not give me the edited version of events, like I said the less surprises I have later on the better. I have already heard more than my fair share of info on Grey for the day, W_hy was he taking photos of these women?_

Once he is finished there is silence in the room and it's unsettling. I desperately want to find out more information.

" All the paperwork is missing," he says eventually. " I suspect Leila had been in my fucking safe, she took all the fucking NDA's"

" Christian why would you keep the NDA's in your safe, isn't that your attorney's job?"

" Don't you think I fucking know that!" I feel the room to vibrate. I open my mouth to say something but close it again.

" Control, I wanted to be in control of it all, but that crazy bitch found her way into my apartment and went through my shit until she found where I my safe combination is written"

The more he says it the more fucked up it all seems. I wonder where my NDA has ended up, hopefully not in Leila's hands. I've been intimate with this man for two seconds and the whole of America including my own family think I'm into BDSM. I was still virgin yesterday morning.

His attorney arrives, he reminds me of Rowan Atkinson, I want to laugh but understand it's highly inappropriate, I guess I'm hoping I could laugh my way through this whole fiasco

" Hugh," he looks at me " This is Ms Steele," I wonder if there is a need for any of these formalities. I'm disappointed that Christian didn't specify the nature of my relationship with him. Soon he could be standing in a court denying any knowledge of me; _I didn't have sexual relations with that woman_. I put it all down to stress for now.

" Hi,"

" Are you ready to go through the information I have,"

" Yeah,"

He looks at Christian and then at me

" Don't worry anything you have to say you can say it in front of my girlfriend," and he puts his arm round my waist as we sit at the table"

" Very well Mr Grey," I guess my question has been answered

" Well first of all, I think it is advisable for you to meet with Detective Mitchel because the more you avoid him the more there is likely to be the suspicion that you have something to hide."

I see Christian roll his eyes.

"Secondly it seems Ms Williams really had something against you, she was out for revenge in a major way. The note she left was in her hotel room, begging to be saved from you and also implying there are other women who need saving hence this whole thing erupting." I feel Christian squeeze my hand

" Will this thing go to court?"

" It all depends on a few things. The police need to find evidence for these allegations. The NDAs will help and also the agreements you signed that should be sufficient to halt this whole fiasco in its tracks"

Christians face turns white, he can't even speak

" There is a problem," I decide to put in my two pennies worth.

"All the documentation seems to have disappeared from Christian's safe and it's highly likely Leila breached security" I'm speaking as though I've seen this documentation.

" Fuck, " is the response from Hugh and I'm sure _I told you so _should follow.

" The best thing in this situation then is for everyone to believe that these documents still exist, that should prevent some of these women from coming forward. The police will want to know the nature of your relationship with Ms Williams and also I suppose find out how Miss Steele fits into the whole picture"

Christian nods, " I understand, so I guess the sooner I meet with Mitchel the quicker this can move on,"

" Yes," Hugh says in agreement

" I guess we can go together," I suggest to both men

"Ana are you sure you wanna do this ? They will eat you alive"

I give a look that says it all

" Okay we can leave together, in the morning, we need to get some rest from this shit"

Its nearly midnight and I last ate around lunchtime since then I have been functioning on adrenaline and I feel my supplies have depleted. I need to eat but the butterflies in my stomach are likely to interfere with my digestive system. I wonder when Christian last ate. He is still pacing the room very unsettled. Now and again I catch him watching me and then he automatically watching the door. Talk about being insecure. I'm dreading switching my cell on. I haven't spoken to Kate yet, her first statement is likely to be _I knew there was something odd about him_. She would probably testify against Christian if this shit ever came to court. Then I hope her boyfriend will give her a reality check on where her loyalties should lie.

**Christian POV**

I wake up I a pool of sweat, it's only gone 2am, and my angel is fast asleep beside me; the son of a crack whore. Even she cannot save me from my demons at least I don't think so. This is the worst time of day when you are alone with your own thoughts, alone with yourself. During the day I can play CEO , a Dom, a ruthless motherfucker but here I am just Christian Grey. There is no one to order about so the only way of hearing any sound is if I actually start talking to myself and its back... The mother of all my nightmares_. __I'm at the cemetery looking into a grave that has my name on it , there is a figure, a woman calling me to join her because she says that she has found peace six feet under, peace in hell. _This is the moment when that suicidal plan you have been holding onto for years needs to be put into action. How I fooled myself thinking I could be someone when I'm nothing. Everything that I have built will all come to shit. I'm putting on a brave face but the prospect of facing the outside world haunts me. Anyone I've screwed over is sitting there having a field day. I'm certain everybody will conclude that this is why they found me difficult to deal with. A sadist is what I am I hope Flynn finally gives me my money's worth as it took a few minutes for a reporter to come to the same conclusion.

What will I tell my mother, my _Saving Grace._ At least she did try but I was way beyond damaged when she found me. All these years I have been going around masquerading as a normal human being. I wish I had done it, I remember the night, when I was fourteen and decided I couldn't deal with this shitty life. I stashed enough painkillers to do a good job and had enough booze to buy me the courage I needed. Everyone had gone to bed and then little Mia came to my room, scared as it was raining and asked to sleep in my bed. I don't know why I took that as a sign, like somehow I deserved to be here, like somehow I belong.

I need to speak to Elena at some point and I hope to God she has nothing to do with this shit

She got all the subs for me, maybe she may have some insight of some sort.

I'm tempted to approach every woman I have fucked with a few million dollars to shut their mouths. The only problem is that the whole NDA shit will not amount to much if they can convince the prosecutors that I raped them and that they felt intimidated by me. I would like to believe that most of my subs left on good terms apart from three others who wanted more, Leila included.

I have sent a few threatening messages to them like, _get here now, you will be punished till your ass is blue, I want to beat the shit out of you then fuck you hard_. All these were in the context of the Dom/Sub relationship but it will be my word against the rest of them

Would they put in a good word for me _yes he beat the shit out of us but we liked it, it was all consensual._

Maybe I should just be done with it. Anastasia will find herself someone worthy, someone without a tainted past. We have known each other briefly and she has already professed to loving me, does she really know what loving me entails. She doesn't even know about my nightmares , she doesn't even know I'm not that easy to get on with. She doesn't know that I like to beat up brunettes because they s remind me of my crack-whore of a mother who was neglectful of me. Yet she is here soothing me, comforting, her blue eyes giving a message that it will be alright in the end and that she will be there to see me through it all. a

We are on the sixth floor and I know that if I jump that will be it. I have had Ros deposit $2 million in Ana's account, she will have enough to live on

As I walk to the balcony I can feel my body shivering . I'm outside seeing the beauty of Savanah.

I close my eyes and I can see myself falling. There is no need to leave a note as everyone knows the low down. Even if I am sue, the story is already out there.

Tears treacle down my face "I'm sorry Anastasia" I hear myself saying . I hope Leila is fucking happy that's why they say _payback is a bitch_. I dismissed her like shit out my apartment, sent her packing like a dirty dog. Couldn't give a fuck about what she felt for me, couldn't even acknowledge her feelings, there really was no need to treat her like shit_. I was Christian Grey, I was a billionaire ..._

"Christian!" her voice snaps me out of my trance. I don't know how long I've been standing out here with my hands gripping to the bar of the balcony hoping that this barrier could disappear and let me go as I don't have the balls to jump.

I can't look at her.

" Christian," she is now standing next to me, her tone a lot softer.

" Come," she takes my hand " you will catch a cold" I let her lead me back to our room.

" it's hard to sleep, isn't it,"

My mouth is dry and it's difficult to formulate a response.

"Would you like me to fix you a drink?" I nod and she immediately calls for ice.

She makes me some scotch on the rocks, guess she understands that there is no time for tea.

" I know I was pressing you to tell me everything earlier," she squeezes my thigh sending a current through my body we are sitting on the bed " but understand that its not going to be easy, so please don't feel pressured. "

Where is this woman from? I'm staring at my glass feeling the liquid burn my chest with every sip.

" I have nightmares Anastasia and they are back with a vengeance. Yesterday I slept like a baby after having the best day of my life,"

I'm now looking at her " after making love for the first time,"

She looks shocked I can see her wide blue eyes. I gently stroke her face and plant a soft kiss on those lips

" I'm telling the truth baby, and it was a beautiful experience. To have someone give themselves to me no contracts, no gimmicks it was perfect. Just when I though the Gods were smiling on me that somehow I could finally take a step towards experiencing what everyone experiences, this whole shit blows up . I'm back to being the son of a crackwhore who doesn't deserve any peace."

" Don't you ever let me hear you say that Christian, you're Graces' son aren't you?"

She places an arm over my shoulder

" So what helps with the nightmares please let me know"

" I really don't know. Thinking about it, that is why I've never slept with a woman in my bed before you. I didn't want anyone to see me when I'm vulnerable. No wonder I had convinced myself that I don't need a girlfriend. Someone who would see me barking orders at my staff, cutting ruthless deals day and night and all the time knowing that at night I have nightmares and scream like a little bitch." I shake my head at my analysis, who needs a psychiatrist when you have your woman asking you questions that break you down to who you really are.

" What am I gonna do Ana with all this shit. I can't even speak to my parents . I don't know what to say to them. Imagine the staff at GEH how am I going to face them, face my business partners. I don't even want to know what's going on with the share prices on the listed companies . Fuck!"

She rubs my shoulder gently

" Christian, it's not going to be easy for any of us. Anyway you are not guilty of anything are you? Imagine Ray was accusing me of being into BDSM and I ended up hanging up on him!"

I smile to myself, how I would like to tie her up and fuck her senseless even though this is what got me into trouble in the first place. I imagine with Anastasia it would be different because I would watch her come apart all over me and then I could hold her afterwards, forever.

"You are enjoying a private moment there ,"

"I was just thinking how the BDSM world suits you"

" I'm glad at 3:34 am you still see yourself as the comedian, come on drink up and lets go to bed we have a plane to catch first thing tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Once again many thanks to those who continue to support this story. Thanks for the reviews and message please continue to review. Just to answer a question …I will not be doing a 'Dallas' on you so unfortunately Mr. Grey is not dreaming.**

**Ana POV**

We've arrived in Seattle its just gone 11am local time. No time to adjust. Going to Escala is a no no; I'm practically homeless following Christian wherever he takes me. Yesterday he scared the shit out of me, waking up to an empty bed and then seeing the door to the balcony open. I saw him looking down; there was no need to spell out what he was contemplating. I had to compose myself and actually detach myself from the situation, as the only other option was scream and create a scene. At the age of 22 I've gone from one extreme to the next. Today I need to speak to my mum and also need to deal with Kate since we are back on her turf. She is currently staying with Elliot while I'm shacking up with my Christian; she's understandably pissed about the whole situation. We have Mitchell to deal with later on as well. I've been assigned my legal representative, which I feel is unnecessary. The media are having a field day and the latest is a 3 page exclusive on the rise of Grey. All this information was available publicly before yet the whole America has taken a new interest to it now. We have found a private townhouse to rent for the next few months in Peak District, well Christian has and I'm just tagging along. The flight here was a quiet affair as I sat next to him hand in hand while Hugh was sat in front of us and never dared to look back. Thank God for private jets, as we were able to leave the Airport before anyone took notice.

As I step into our new home I notice how everything smells new, I can bet Christian insisted on this as there wasn't enough time for someone to build him a new apartment. It's on three floors and has four bedrooms; a study and library .First stop is to the master bedroom which is on the first floor and is very spacious. It comes complete with a walk-in wardrobe and en suite. An arch separates the sleeping area from the lounge area that has a brown leather couch, a small coffee table and a 50 inch plasma screen. This seems a good place to hide from all the crap. On the ground floor is a sleek and stylish kitchen that flows through to the dining room, large reception room and a private rear patio. I wish I could say I look forward to showing off my culinary skills, maybe with time I will a bit more relaxed. For now I will leave Miss Jones to knock herself out.

I have new clothes that were delivered for me and choose not to dwell on how they fit perfectly. I chose to wear a navy pinstripe knee length skirt with a matching jacket, a baby blue shirt and black heels for my encounter with Mitchell, which I'm dreading. The original purpose of the meeting is to do with the Leila hostage and attempted murder case but I'm sure the Christian Grey BDSM case will be put in the mix. Apparently we will be interviewed separately much to Christian's outrage. He is convinced that they will grill me until I tell them all I know.

Detective Mitchell is over six foot, stalky built complete with mustache, I can imagine how the froth from is coffee finds a home there now and again. "Ms. Steele, you took your time to come and see us, needless to say glad you finally made it here." We are in a room with nothing but a desk and two chairs and needless to say people listening in from behind the scenes.

"I'm sorry but being held hostage and watching the man I lo... know getting shot certainly wasn't going to win me a slot as a talk show host was it?" I look at him directly until he decides to look down. I refuse to be intimidated.

"So did you know Leila Williams at all?"

" No, never set eyes on her I'm sure I have given you all this information the day you arrested her. The first time I saw her he waited for me outside my work place. I have no idea how she knew about me, she wanted to know what I have that she didn't"

" So basically what Grey saw in you?"

I nod.

"Are you in a relationship with Grey then?"

I knew that question was coming and I have already prepared my response

" Detective my private life is not what's in question is it and frankly this whole procedure seems rather futile in my opinion as Leila is dead. You could ask me a million questions but that won't make a difference"

" I understand, one more thing,…. do you know that Grey keeps a dossier on women he is involved with"

I look at him, what the hell does he mean?

" Yes Ms Steele I found some very interesting information about you and your family which was all found at Greys apartment. Did you enjoy working at Clayton's while you were at college"

I don't know where he is going with this; I guess Christian was right; they will try all sorts of methods to extract information from me.

" I'm sure you're the one who is now going around digging my past detective."

" Why would I need to know your bank account details, your bra size, your shoe size? Ms Steele you are so naive and fail to understand the type of man you're involved with, incidentally this is the first relationship you've had isn't it. And please don't ask how I know, Grey had all this information ready for us."

I can feel my body start to shake I dread to think of the rate at which my heart is beating. I can feel my throat constricting I need to get some air. I need to get out of here away from Mitchell and away from the boyfriend and his _stalkerish_ ways. Just when I thought him coming to Clayton's was a coincidence, it seems it was all part of the seduction. That's why those clothes sent all fitted perfectly... I can't believe this. As I walk out of the interview I see Christian waiting for me outside doing his usual pacing and running his long fingers through his hair. He has a worried look on his face maybe because Mitchell came out smiling, signalling a victory that had been won.

" Anastasia are you okay?" he asks me immediately.

" Yeah I'm great," I can't bare to look at him, as I don't want to have my first full-blown argument with my boyfriend in a police station surrounded by people who would love to see him go down.

" What did that bastard say?" he asks with gritted teeth

" That my panty size is a 6 apparently is valuable information that stalkers collect, who would have fucking known that!" I spit at him

"Shit! Baby it's not what you think I can explain," he tries to reach for me but I'm quick heading for the exit.

" Right now I don't know what to think Christian that's the problem, can we go now unless you wanna be pictured arguing with a former submissive candidate." I hiss at him under my breath.

As I proceed to walk out of the station he grabs my hand

" Anastasia wait, news has filtered that we are here so unfortunately we have company waiting for us outside. I requested that we leave via the back but that privilege is only reserved for the president"

" So what do we do?"

" Just follow my lead the car is waiting for us outside. I have Sawyer and Ryan shield us I know you are mad at me, but right now I need you safe baby understand"

I nod. He places a protective arm round my waist and gives me a reassuring squeeze

I'm glad there is no history of epilepsy in family as im greeted by flashing lights soon as we step outside. Now I appreciate the strong arm protecting me

All sorts of ridiculous questions are being thrown at us. I just want to laugh, are these reporters serious

_" Ms Steele are you a submissive?"_

"_Mr Grey what does it feel like tying your women up"_

"_Anastasia how does it feel like being tied up in Greys dungeon" _

In the end I just shut down as we rushed to the car doing my best not to trip

We are quickly bundled into the car and drive off

Is this what life as Grey's girl entails? I'm just a simple graduate, unemployed so to speak and wonder if I actually have what it takes for this sort of life where people want in on my affairs. Right now I'm a prisoner, I cant take a walk outside because I know there will be someone somewhere wanting a picture, wanting to ask a million questions. Like Mitchell said, I am naive. I'm sitting at the back with Christian; there is enough space between us for the elephant in the room to sit comfortably. The tears start streaming and I have no control over them. I keep my eyes glued outside, as I know that his eyes are on me and I don't have anywhere to go within this confined space. I hear his seat belt unclip then I can smell him right next to me.

" Come here my baby, please don't cry," that sets me off even more. He holds me close as I sob on his chest.

**Christian POV**

I still can't believe this. The worst nightmare I've ever had and it seems no one will wake me up from it. Even when this whole shit broke out it seemed as if I was watching someone else's story unfold. I am going to lose, her I know I will so I will cherish each second that I have when I can hold her. I will try to remember the taste of her lips each time I kiss her just in case I wake up and she has decided that enough is enough. I will have to remember the way it felt making love to her for I will never experience anything like this with any other woman and frankly after Anastasia I don't want any other. How do I convince her that I've turned away from my old life for her? I know I have stalker tendencies but I guess slowly I will have to learn to let go. She is crying on my chest and I can't bear to see it. I may have known her for a very short time but right now I feel like I've known her forever. With everything that comes up from my past she just take it in her stride but she will only be able to withstand the pressure to a limit.

Fuck Mitchell and his shit, playing games, he thinks he will get some sort of confession out me or from Anastasia so that they can run wild with charges against me. I can't even go back to my own home because its been invaded. Just the thought of people going through my shit makes my blood boil. Fuck !Fuck! Triple fuck! I might as well just leave, move to another country and forget all this ever happened.

" Come on baby we are here," I say to Ana as she wipes her tears with my handkerchief. I will have to make a home out of this place for a while until this is all over. Already people I went to school and college with have come out taking like they knew me when I barely spoke a word to anyone back then. Some of them I don't even remember, I guess people will do anything for a quick buck these days.

I've tried to get a few personal touches to this place so that while we are here it can be a home of some sort. I've had a few surprises sent out for Anastasia that hopefully she will like.

I hold her hand as we walk out of the car. My eyes darting all over, I'm certain we have been followed, even in this gated community the Paparazzi will find its way to breach security eventually.

It's been a trying and tiring day. I'm starving. Anastasia hasn't eaten much; I can't even begin to broach the subject given the stress she is under. I don't even want to start thinking about what that creep asked her and what shit information he fed her.

" Come here Ana baby, I lead her upstairs to what will be our bedroom for now. Miss Jones has already started on our evening meal. Hopefully we can eat early and go to bed. As much as I want to bury myself in her, to fuck my troubles all away I understand that she may now want me in that way, at least if she will let me hold her that will be a compromise.

" Christian I'm not in the mood" she says sensing where this might potentially be headed

" It's not what you think, just humour me please. "

I get her sit on the leather couch in the room, I kneel down before her and remove her shoes. She gives me a quizzical look. Even I don't know what I'm doing but will just make it up as I go. I start to rub her feet gently, initially she is quite resistant but as I continue to persist I feel her relax, her eyes half closed.

" Is it true?" she eventually decides to speak

" Is what true baby?"

" That you coming to Clayton's was no coincidence? You actually knew I worked there and were stalking me,"

How do I respond, if I lie to her it will make it worse for me.

" Yes it's true," I feel her trying to pull her foot away. "But it's not what you think. Ana from the moment I saw you I was drawn to you and I couldn't resist. I had to follow you, to find out if there was a chance for us. I tried to stay away but I couldn't and that's the truth. "

" So why the background check?"

" I know what it seems like but I do checks on all people I'm involved with because unfortunately being in my position comes with a lot of risks, I hope you understand,"

" What's risky about a graduate who is unemployed, with student loans and is homeless?"

" You're the most dangerous encounter I have had so far Anastasia. I have never given myself to a woman, never had a relationship without any boundaries. " I continue with the foot massage. " Yet here I am shitting myself, worried that you will up and leave as you slowly realise how messed up I really am."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N thank you all who continue to read this story. I appreciate all the reviews , the favourites the followers and those just passing by. I had intended on writing this just from Christian's POV but there are times i cant resist Ana so will mix it up.**

**Christian POV**

She isn't saying much at dinner and it's painful watching her nibble her food like a mouse. The beef stroganoff is delicious; Ms Jones has outdone herself yet againAnastasia isn't even looking at me. I'm doing my best to strike up a conversation but after exhausting the weather the next logical topic would be the news headlines. It's gone 8 pm, after this I will need to speak to my mother as I cannot put it off any longer

" How are you finding the meal?" I ask her eventually

"It's good,"

" What's the matter Ana, you are quiet this evening,"

" I guess I'm just tired, need to go to bed soon, it's been a long day considering my body clock is still in Georgia

" Oh yeah forgot about that,"

I gently rub her hand and she looks up at me.

" I guess we could have a bath or shower," She doesn't respond.

" Christian,"

" Yes,"

" Can I use your phone, I need to speak to my mother and a few other people,"

I look at her, who the hell are _these other people _

" It's just Jose and Kate," she says detecting my uneasiness

" Why do you need to speak to that fucker, I don't trust him "

" Well I do," her cheeks are flushed, she seems to be getting angry with me

" I can't stay cut out from the outside world, unless you are holding me prisoner here! I'm sure you know by now that I wont be able to walk the streets in a long time so if it's okay with you could I please contact my family and friends?"

" I'm sorry Ana, it's not what I meant. I guess the thought of knowing that he wants you is something I can't handle, given that he will probably offer you something normal and not all this shit." I feel my body tense

" I don't know why you're jealous of him, anyway can I use your phone ?"

I suddenly remember that i haven't given her her phone the one she dropped in the my car. I've been meaning to tell her

" Actually I forgot to tell you that I found your old phone, the one you thought you had lost," she gives me an accusatory look

" Ana you dropped it in my car and it was only found when the car was been cleaned by Taylor."

" Did you care not to return it to me after you found it or were you using it to spy on me?"

_Is this what life living with someone is like, bickering over stupid shit?_

" No I wasn't spying on you Ana, incidentally I thought you were doing just that," I smile at her slightly

" I thought it was bugged, as crazy as it seems. I have reinstated your phone line, I hope you don't mind?"

There is a cough and we both look up.

" Mr Grey can I have a word please."

Shit. I wonder what he wants, definitely something he doesn't want Ms Steele to hear, I will have to divert her attention

" The phone at the bottom of the bag, the one I had on me, I'll just have a word with Taylor and I will meet you upstairs,"

" Ok," and with that she gets up and leaves

I head to study and as soon as the door closes Taylor begins

" Mrs Lincoln has been trying to get hold of you Sir, she has some information which may be of use to you. She has refused to give any further details and insists on seeing you in person."

What the fuck does she want? I've been trying to avoid this woman ever since I got together with Ana as I know that it will not be a pleasant union. Once Ana knows who she really is, she is likely to go crazy and I'm sure Elena will do her best to intimidate my girlfriend considering that she is not into the whole Dom/sub lifestyle. I guess the main problem is that Elena thinks she knows me and consequently knows my needs. Hell I thought I knew what I needed all these years until recently.

"So what have you told her?"

" That you are unavailable at present but she insists she has to see you."

" Where do you suggest I meet with her?"

" It's a difficult one Sir, I think being seen in public is not advisable at this moment in time. If she comes here however, I don't know how Ms Steele will take it."

" That's what I'm afraid of you see and its likely to be a cat fight."

" Can i say something Sir,"

" Yes,"

" In my opinion I think it's best you let the two women meet. The more you keep them away from each other the more it's likely to explode later on. At least if they can meet now and get that out of the way then Ms Steele will probably feel better that you have trusted her with that information"

I'm taking in what he is saying; he does have a valid point. The more I keep that shit from Ana she will be beyond pissed when she finds out.

" Thanks Taylor, will that be all?"

"Yes sir," and he leaves

I look up praying for a miracle of some sort.

I dial Elena

" Hello,"

" Hi Elena it's me,"

" Christian, darling how are you. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me. I haven't spoken to you since , well since the incident and I did try visiting you in hospital but was told you weren't taking visitors,"

" Well I'm better, thanks just this fucking circus to deal with. "

" Can you believe how I felt watching the news, what was that Leila playing at, she certainly weren't the full ticket was she? I'm really sorry for introducing her to you had I known I wouldn't have,"

" Well it's not your fault, Taylor said you may have some information for me,"

" Oh yes If I'll to be honest I knew i had to say something to get to talk to you. I have been beyond worried about you, you wouldn't see me or talk to me,"

'Elena don't fucking mess with me now is not the time for this shit. Do you know that Leila took all my NDAs and contracts from my safe, are you involved in this shit?"

" Jesus Christian i'm rather hurt by that accusation.I didn't realise, good job I kept copies of the contracts?"

I don't believe what I'm hearing; as much as that information may come in handy there was no reason for her to keep that information for whatever reason.

"Elena why did you do that?"

" Christian they were my girls so I needed to keep a tab on what they were up to, you are not the only one who wants control you know. So if you want them when can I see you?"  
" I'll need to check Elena"

"Check with who? Word around is that you are shacking up with that Anastasia girl is that the case?"

" Elena I don't ever wanna hear you mocking my girlfriend, yes she is staying with me at the moment"

" When did you become so sensitive Christian? Since when do you do girlfriends, she is no part of the community is she?"  
" Don't patronise me ever do you here? Ana is no submissive and she will never be one" I shout at her but she does not seem to take it in. that fucking bitch

" Well I thought you would also like to know that some of your ex submissives have been in touch in with me,"

It takes a few seconds to register what she is saying

" Who has been in touch then. Have they said anything?"

" I have had Candice, Suzzana and Jennifer call. They said they would like to help, and I suggest that we continue this conversation in person as you never know who might be listening down the line"

I take a deep breath; I feel my jaw tense, as unfortunately she is right. I'm certain my line will be tapped. Mitchell accused me of preying on vulnerable women and what would be a better gift than hm hearing me intimidate on of them."

" I will send a car to pick you up tomorrow, and please don't breath a word to anyone not even in passing, right now I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to get through this."

" Christian, you know me better than that, all your secrets are safe with me and I must say I'm looking forward to meeting this Anastasia of yours."

With that the conversation, its time for my the next one. I pray she doesn't answer , hopefully she has gone to bed or has been called out for some emergency

" Christian," she says immediately

"Hi mum," I clear my throat, _what do I say next? Do I admit to my lifestyle?_ Do I deny it all together and pray this never gets to court ?

" What is going on son, and how come you have not been in touch, do you know how worried I have been?"

" I know mum, I'm sorry," _Sorry that there is nothing you could have done to save the son of a crack whore, I'm tarnished for life but I know you did try._

" I thought you were too busy to have any relationships and then this is sprung on us?"

" Mum unfortunately things have been blown out of proportion. It seems like that this Leila was really out to get me ." I guess its easier to blame Leila, she is not here now to defend herself is she? The bitch nearly killed me so the least she can do is take the flack for all this

" But I don't understand, why .. Why would she do that to you Christian?"

" Our relationship didn't end up exactly on good terms so I guess that's why. She wanted to be my wife and unfortunately I didn't share her feelings,"

" Why haven't you ever brought your girlfriends home Christian, didn't you think we would approve. How many girls has Elliot brought home with each one being labelled 'the one' and you know we don't think much of it. At your age it's expected that you will have your phases, dating different girls its all part of growing up isn't it."

It's easy to say for Elliot, his story is his mother died of from cancer when he was too young to remember, I'm a victim of some major shit so naturally I will attract major shit in my life. There is no way I could have brought any of those submissives home, on what grounds?

" I know mum, but you of all people know how complicated I am and I can assure you that non of this is how it seems," I can hear myself chocking on my own words " and I'm really sorry you are caught up in all of it. Hopefully this circus wont last long,"

" Mia , Elliot and your father are all dying to speak to you,"

"I'll have to call them tomorrow. There is something I wanted to discuss with you,"

" Yes Christian , you know very well that you can tell me anything but it's a pity you never say much."

" I've met someone special , I hope I can get you meet her soon?"

" its not that Anastasia is it?"

" Yes it is and I hope to introduce her to you properly," there is silence on the other end making me wonder what she might be thinking

" I've met someone special , I hope I can get you meet her soon?"

" its not that Anastasia is it?"

" Yes it is and I hope to introduce her to you properly," there is silence on the other end making me wonder what she might be thinking.

" Are you sure she wont turn round and join in these accusations. I told you didn't I she was caught in your bed when you were unconscious,"

I feel a smile curl on my lips. My family see Anna as the weirdo, it's quite funny thinking about it. "Mum it wasn't like that, I was awake for a while and..anyway it doesn't really matter" these things are hard to explain to ones mother

" Okay so when will we be seeing you?"

" I will call and let you know, I'm trying to lay low for now. The less people see me out and about the better. But I will make a plan perhaps before the weekend,"

" okay Christian. I'm glad you called and if there is anything we can do please let us know and I'm sure you know you are loved regardless of this circus,"

" thanks Mum, i will keep you posted ,"

I let out a breath, I suppose a sigh of relief. The conversation was not as bad as I had anticipated. Probably when I speak to Carrick it will hit the fan. I have a battle ahead tomorrow that I need to prepare for.

I head upstairs to look for my girlfriend . It sounds a bit weird, unusual , strange ,odd, I don't even know the correct word to describe how I feel about it. I guess she is more than just a girlfriend to me.

I hear the shower is running, I kick off my shoes and lay on the bed for a few minutes as my mind starts to drift. I wonder why she is taking long. I can imagine her breasts lathered in soap, with her circling them with her palms. It's inevitable that all the blood in my body starts heading down south. How I'd love to be that soap; all over her. My respiratory rate increases, I need her and I need her now. I've stripped, standing naked just behind the shower curtain; with a semisolid cock. The worst she can do is turn me away. I sneak in behind her she stiffens for a second only to rest her head on my chest and hands me the flannel. I start to wash her slowly brushing her nipples as I do so and they harden at my touch. Anastasia snakes her right arm round my neck and turns her head until our lips meet. We start off slowly but the need in me takes over, its actually more relief at first, just realising how relationships work. You may be surrounded by so much shit but at the end of it all if you can lose yourself in the arms of a loved one and there is nothing better. She breaks off the kiss and bends over slightly as she starts grinding on my dick. I'm now at full attention. Her ass from this angle is begging, pleading to be fucked. This woman is full of surprises.

" Just stay there and let me get a condom baby," I can barely breath as I turn off the shower. She turns round and reaches to wear the soap is and produces a foil packet

" Ana," is all I say utterly shocked, she has played me.

" Mr Grey, we've been expecting you," she says seductively batting her lashes

" How many of you have been expecting me?"

" All of ass," and she bends down as if to touch her toes, lifting her ass further up and opening her sex. I lower myself to my knees and before I know it I give that ass a swat.

She squeals, I run my hands gently over her inviting but cheeks, then I start taking nibbles on that ass. She is loving it, I hear her panting

"Ms Steele you are a very naughty girl now aren't you?"

" So what you gonna do about it Mr Grey, if I like my punishment I might be encouraged to commit a few more crimes,"

" Oh there is lots I can do to your body Ana . A whole load of things" I swat her ass again and she squeals

"Shh, you'll wake the neighbours,"

" You might have to gag me Mr Grey,"

I'm a gone with that statement ad hope she is ready for what she is setting herself up for.

"Turn around and get on your knees Anastasia," she doesn't even hesitate

I stand up,

" Open your mouth," and she does so.

"Wider, " she looks at me. My dick is starting to twitch in anticipation; I can't remember when I had my last blowjob.

Before I know what's going on she has engulfed me with her mouth. I close my eyes, the sensation is too much. I lean back slightly; I feel my hips start to move. She moves me slowly in and out of her mouth. The warmth ,the wetness and she is in no hurry.

"Oh Ana, that feels so, so good, yes. Just like that baby , nice and slow"

I grab a fistful of her hair and I guide her

She is moaning on my dick, she seems to be enjoying giving as much as I'm enjoying being a recipient.

I feel the final build up start, I will be cuming soon. I hear myself making all sort of noises and these seem to just edge her on. She take me out of her mouth and begins stroking me , its all too much . look down to her and I see her watching me, she has been watching my every moan, my every cry . Her tongue is now exploring the base of my shaft as she continues with the strokes. Intermittently she sucks me for a second to keep my dick moist. The final assault is on my balls and as she circles them with feather-light licks I am at the point of no return

" Ana I'm gonna cum baby," The trigger is pulled and I shoot my load


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N To all the readers, followers and reviewers of this story, thank you very much, you make it all worth it. Thank you again for the reviews and I am eternally grateful to you all. Each waking moment is spent plotting twists and turns for this story and there is one that lays ahead. Love you all xoxo**

**Christian POV**

Ana is lying on top of me, with her head on my chest while I stroke her back. The idea of being touched is something I will have to get used to with time, its difficult for me to completely relax as it is.

" How was that for you Miss Steele?" I ask her with a huge grin. I've just made her cum for the second time this evening, she's breathless

" That definitely blew me away,"

" No you blew me away with your shower antics,"

" Did I now?"

" You know you did. How did the your phone calls go?"  
She looks to me for a second and kisses me gently. "Don't ask, my mother thinks that you have corrupted me and she will be sending a search and rescue team after me if she could"

"Am I that bad for you?"

" She doesn't know does she how late at night I scream your name in ecstasy, eyes rolling back, incoherent,"

" Is that the case ?" I ask her, it feels good to know that I have that effect on her.

" I have a visitor coming to see me tomorrow," I eventually decide to just to say something

" Don't worry I'll make sure I stay out of your way,"

" It's not that, I wanted to introduce you. She is a friend of mine_." and also the woman who took advantage of me when I was 15_ but I chose not to disclose the last bit.

" She?"

" Yes, it's a she,"

" She's not one of your ex submissives or anything like that cause I wont be dying to meet her that's for sure,"

I freeze as immediately as I know she can sense what's coming next. She rolls away from me and lies on her side facing away . _Can I get a break please? Just one day that will start well and end that way._

" Ana look at me"

" Who is she Christian?" She turns and is now facing me, her eyes searching for an answer, searching for the truth.  
" She is the woman who used to get the subs for me. She has had contact with them and may have information that is vital to close this case that's brewing. I can't go out to meet her that is why she is coming here."

She takes a deep breath and gently strokes my face "you are a lot to take in do you know that?"

I nod in agreement " I know baby, I can only apologise,"

"I need to get my hair done, first thing tomorrow,"

" What?" I say with furrowed brows, how did we go from discussing my exes to making appointment with hairdressers?

" I'm not meeting your submissive looking a mess,"

" Anastasia, you are something else do you know that"

"If I'm something else then what are you Christian?"

" Well as they say Men are from Mars and Christian Grey is from Uranus"

She looks at me half shocked and half amused

"Where the hell did you hear that theory?"

"Well there is a certain person I know with a smart mouth. I tried to gaging them but it's time I do some to their- anus that they won't forget"

" What's his name, "

That set me off in stitches " I'll let you have the last word this time. Go to sleep."

I'm sitting in the study starring blankly at a piece of paper in my hand, Ana is having her hair done in our room and I'm anxious the final result' I hope she doesn't get it cut. Its gone 11am, there is a storm brewing within me as I await hurricane Elena to sweep past through here. She will do as much damage as she can knowing her. Ever since Ana, the thought of Elena makes me extremely nervous and this is not me. I regret not being entirely honest with Anastasia. I should have told her exactly who Elena is but it's not something you can blurt out. You need to prepare yourself to say it out correctly otherwise you're screwed and that's where I am right now. I bury my head in my hands.

" Fuck!" I say out load I can't bear to think of the impeding doom. What the fuck do I do? Maybe I could fuck the life out of her so that she knocked for six when Elena arrives. This is what love does to people, you lose control and I can't function without it but worse still I can't picture a life without my Anastasia. Unfortunately Anastasia and control are worlds apart so I have to let go of one.

There is a gentle knock on the door as it gently slides open. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention, dick twitches and suddenly a whole chain reaction is set off as my heart starts beating to the Anastasia effect.

She looks breath-taking I'm speechless. Her hair is in waves and they rest gracefully on her shoulders, her purple dress hugs her body so tightly even I am jealous of it. She looks unsure of herself, eager for my reaction, eager for my approval

"Wow Ana, come here," I close the gap between us taking her in my arms as claim her lips. The smell of her hair is intoxicating, the smell of her body; I'm in a seventh heaven. Even though my life is shit and I'm surrounded by shit it's all annulled by her. I don't know what I've done to deserve this.

I kiss her with urgency; afraid of what's likely to happen in the next few hours I try to tell her all with my kiss:

_Anastasia you're the love of life I've known you for 2 seconds but it's true. There's bitch coming round here shortly she will try to derail us please don't let her. Yes she is the one who took advantage of me and she still has control over me, you've made me realise that. I'm afraid of her, afraid of thinking about what she did to me. What do you suggest I do? Please help me baby; only you will help me break the spell. I am weak but thou art strong. Did I just quote a hymn?_

Taylor coughing interrupts us; I look up to him not letting go of Anna

" Mrs Lincoln is downstairs Sir,"

" Fuck," I say in a low voice. Just when I hoped I had some time to say something.

" I'll be there shortly,"

" Sir can I have quick word," Taylor looks dead serious for a second I forget who the boss is.

" I'll be back in a second baby," I tell a puzzled Anastasia

" Yes Taylor," I say closing the door

" You didn't tell her did you?"

" Tell her what?"

" About Mrs Lincoln"

I don't answer and he just shakes his head. Taylor knows that I've had relationship with Elena but doesn't know how it started when I was 15. All of a sudden I feel like my own staff is reprimanding me.

Anastasia comes out

" Is everything ok?"

" Come and I'll introduce you." I take her hand walking past Taylor, If I had a lie detector attached to me right now it would be going haywire. Somehow I dread the conclusion of this meeting, when your past and present collide all hell breaks loose.

" Christian darling," I'm greeted by an immaculately dressed Elena Lincoln. She stands up to embrace me and I can't stop her. She deliberately places her hands on my chest, she wants mark her territory, and my body stiffens at this and I'm kissed on my cheeks. Strike me dead now!

" Hi Elena, "

" It's been a long time,"

" Anastasia we meet again," she reaches out to shake Ana's hand. _What! Did I miss something _

" You've met?" I face at a fiery looking Ana

" Yeah you're mother introduced us at the hospital. I just hadn't put two and two together. I'll leave you _Two_ to your meeting " and she walks out. Fuck!

**Ana POV**

_Please don't cry please don't cry_, I'm telling myself as the dam is on the brink of bursting

" Ms Steele is everything ok'" I storm past Taylor without a response. Fuck Grey and his messed up shit! All of a sudden I can hear Mitchell loud and clear _' you're naïve you're naïve'_ I'm fucking naïve and for the sake of my sanity I need to leave. I walk up to our room and empty Christian's duffel bag. It's her! She is the fucking blonde bitch who seduced him and guess what he still is under her spell. She touched him. He let her touch him. I've been dying to do just that but he won't let me. I have designated zones but she has access to all areas.

I look for clothes and realise that there are hardly any that are actually mine. I don't know where I will go but this whirlwind with Christian will end now.

I don't hear him come in " Anastasia," Its Taylor. What the fuck does he want? Has he been sent here because his boss is busy with his paedophile lover?

"What do you want?"

"What do you think you're doing"

"What does it look like I thought you were a fairly intelligent man

"Don't do that to him, he loves you. I know what you saw is messed up but that woman came here on a mission and if you walk out she wins."

I stop for a minute and stare at him. All of a sudden I realise that I'm not the only one who loves Christian.

" You've known him more than I have and I hope u can appreciate just how this looks,"

He takes both my hands

" I've had my fare share working for Mr Grey and I'll be the first to admit that yes, he can be trying. I've seen these women come and go out of his life. Have you ever seen how he looks at you? You never leave his side. I'm sure I'll lose my job if he ever knows that we had this conversation but please give him a chance."

" I really don't know Taylor but your boss is nuts and he comes with a shitload of baggage. I can't stand the sight of that woman"

" Who can? Now I'll get Mr Grey for you and I'll dispose of the wicked witch."

" That won't be necessary," Christian growls and we both look to face him, stunned

Taylor lets go of me and immediately stands at attention.

" Taylor Mrs Lincoln is ready to go now."

" Yes sir," the two men face each other for a brief moment and Taylor walks out shutting the door.

Christian walks towards me his eyes are burning, is it rage? Is it something else? I'm petrified. How much of my conversation with Taylor did he hear? I should have fled when I could but now I'm trapped

" That was a bit of a heart to heart you were having there with my staff Anastasia," oh shit I have crossed the line. Taylor is the one who followed me, if I say this to Christian then Taylor is likely to be in a lot more shit than what we bargained for.

He stops when there is literally zero centimetres between up as my nipples brush against his chest and they become erect in defiance. His runs his long fingers through the waves in my hair. I freeze.

" So I'm nuts now, is that the case?"

" Christian stop, its not what you think." That's all I manage to say to him

" What then am I expected to think Anastasia, enlighten me."

" I was upset and angry and needed to let off steam."

" So did Taylor conveniently come to your aid?"

**Will end here next chapter will be uploaded by Monday, tried to fit it all in but couldn't **** Please Review **


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Apologies to you all, I had hoped to update a lot earlier but things got in the way. I have tried to make up by combing two chapters. Thank you to all who continue to read and review, you make it all worth the while. xoxo

**Ana POV**

Christian is scaring the shit out of me, his eyes I cant' read them, I have no where to hide.

" Taylor just came to.. to hear me out . Why didn't you tell me you were meeting Mrs Robinson?" My emotions are all over the place

He smiles slightly " Mrs Robinson? Is there anything you don't think about Anastasia?"

" You haven't answered my question why didn't you tell me?" I cross my arms, I somehow need to pretend to hold my ground.

He regards me with his grey searching eyes for a moment, he doesn't say much just looks at me.

" Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know how?" he says as he swallows a lump down his throat.

" I didn't know how to tell you Anastasia, I was afraid of how you would react. I could have told you last night but then when I came up here and you were in the shower, you loved me with your mouth," he continues to gently run his fingers through my hair and my arms once crossed are by my side unsure of what to do.

" Talking about Mrs. Robinson as I came, crying out your name wasn't appropriate now was it?" I shake my head agreeing with him somehow

" I could have told you afterwards but that would have spoiled what we had shared. This morning while you were getting your hair done, I sat there shit scared contemplating and then when I saw I was speechless. You looked so beautiful and I lost my train of thought , something that happens a lot when I'm with you and before I knew it, it was too late. I'm sorry Ana,"

"You let her touch you Christian and that's what hurts me the most," _There I said it! _It's pointless mincing my words, that bitch troll touched what is/ was mine. How would he feel if I had José swarming around me?

" Is that what this is about, I repeat Ana I never meant to hurt you," his voice is low, he sounds in pain. Now I'm unsure of what to do, I started this drama and somehow I don't know if I can end it, he continues to look into my eyes before placing my palms on either side of his face. He feels so cold; the colour has disappeared from his face.

" Elena knows my rules Anastasia, with you we have no rules and I never know where you are going to touch me,"

" So when do I get privileged with that information?"

He shakes his head "Anastasia you will never be privileged with that information. You've touched my heart and without a heart one cannot survive. You own me body and soul baby, I'm all yours to do as you please. I just ask you be gentle with me, I guess I should have told you earlier,"

His confession breaks my heart, now my rant feels a bit ridiculous.

_How can I touch him after hearing all of that?_ I can't, the tears slowly stream down my face. All I can see now is the tortured boy afraid of being touched but for a reason and here I am forcing myself onto him it almost feels like blackmail.

" I'm sorry Christian, I'm sorry I pushed you, I can't do it now, not like this,"

"No, I need this Ana," he says placing my trembling hands on the top button of his shirt

" Undress me," he sounds determined and will not let this go.

His closes his eyes as I start, the clumsiness kicks in; I realize that I actually have never properly undressed him. By the time I'm half way down, his scars are in full view. I have seen them before but today I'm not stealing a glance, I'm not distracted by an impeding orgasm. They are right before me. His shirt falls to the floor, " Touch me,"

" No Christian, I cant I'm sorry, I don't have to"

" Yes you do and I need to get used to this, so help me please,"

I place my trembling hands on his shoulders , I feel the hard muscles. I guess he really does work out

" Touch me baby," he continues to plead with me

He inhales a sharp breath as I move to his chest. I feel as though I'm withdrawing from alcohol and the tremor won't subside. I trace his scars and his takes my hand and places it over his heart. It's beating so hard as though it's trying to escape

" Christian are you okay?"

" This is how you make me feel Anastasia, excitement and fear a very turbulent cocktail. I'm excited, I've never felt this way before but then afraid it's just a dream soon to be over and… you will leave me," he points to the duffel bag of the floor.

" I wasn't leaving you Christian, I was just.. I don't know tidying up, as a woman I am allowed to have a tantrum now and again"

"I never realized I have a lot to learn about women until today, I'm new to all of this" his heartbeat is now steadying hopefully soon he will forget

I've decided that I can't continue any further, it's not fair for him I will have to accept that it will happen in good time as long as he will not allow that wretched troll anywhere near him. I place my hands round his waist and instantly his body relaxes, I rest my head on his chest because I know he doesn't mind that and I can listen to the steadying rhythm of his heart beat. Everything feels so perfect as we sway gently from side to side to the silent music. I'm hoping and praying that this storm will die soon because I'm sure there is only so much that this love can withstand

" I'm sorry Christian for what I put you through," I say to him eventually

He kisses the top my head, " Hey I should be the one apologising for my shit, I love you Anastasia," his voice sounds so sincere as we continue to dance. I feel like I am going to cry but am doing my best to hold back the tears.

" When all this is over, I want us to go somewhere, just the two of us for a week or more so I can spend some quality time with my baby." I think I might just melt in his arms as he holds me even tighter

"I'm up for a threesome any time," I don't know where that came from, I think at times I need to employ some filters before I speak.

" Threesome?" he is obviously unsure of what to make of my statement

" Well Taylor will be coming too won't he?" I am going to have to learn to live with the fact that being alone with Christian does not mean just the two of us, there will always be someone around somewhere nearby

" Next time I fuck that mouth of yours, I will do it fast and hard, it's gonna take a whole lot more to tame you" he runs his finger down my spine as he delivers that chilling promise. I appreciate that there is a lot more that he would like to do with me. That thought causes a release of moisture between my thighs and I can't help but think of being on my knees as I sucked every drop of what he gave me. I've gone from no sex at all to craving it each waking moment. My hand cups his hardening bulge, and I'm disappointed as he stops me in my tracks

" Easy baby, there will be more of that later, lets get something to eat before Gail gets pissed at us and starts serving microwave meals. I'll go and get our lunch," he kisses me quickly before grabbing a t-shirt.

**Christian POV**

What a fucking roller-coaster, yesterday I was convinced she would leave me and leave for good. As long as this shit remains looming over my head, its difficult to convince myself that she is actually mine. It seems like someone has taken the battery out of _the light at the end of the tunnel_ so it will not shine for me. I should have followed Taylor's advice from the onset, I guess he has more experience in this thing called love where as I just know how to fuck and fuck up. I had to approach him with my tail between my legs, I'm sure Ana is still under the impression that I am still mad at him. I will admit that I was initially shocked by what I saw until I realised that the man was trying to do me a favour.

The rest of the day transpired without much drama, we stayed in our room with Ana curled on my lap and later that evening I watched her come apart as I made love to her. Vanilla is the flavour of the month and I'm enjoying every bit of it. If you ask me if I miss being a Dom the answer is a definite 'no' but I suppose I miss the control that came with it. Unfortunately Anastasia Steele has a rebellious streak in her and she will always defy me now and again something I will have to find a way of dealing with.

Just when I thought she had drifted off to sleep the question came,

" So what did Mrs Robinson have to say for herself" we were facing each other at the time and she had her eyes half closed.

" Not much to be honest, the information she had, she really could have said over the phone but she convinced me she had to do it in person. Apparently I have three exes willing to testify in my favour if it came to it." I could feel her body tense. it's never going to be easy having me discuss my past endeavours when she has a clean slate.

" Why do they have to come to her Christian don't you think it's a bit weird or have they been banned from contacting you?"

I sighed, " I don't know Ana, I guess I had made it clear that once it was over it was pretty much just that, over. Maybe approaching Elena was an easy option,"

"What if she is hiding something from you, that's why she wants to control all of this."

I honestly didn't know what to say after that.

" I really don't know Ana, right now I'd like to go to sleep and take break from this shit for a while," and with that we both drifted to sleep.

We are on our way to visit the folks, Ana initially was very reluctant but eventually I had to convince her that I needed her there for me. We have to stand as a united front otherwise we will fall apart. I know my mother is unsure about what to make of her, she thinks she is some psycho. I want to laugh at the thought of that. Hopefully when they see the effect she has on me they will realise just how much she means. No doubt Elliot will be there and chances are ball crusher is around. I know she can't stand me as I'm ultimately to blame for the fact that their apartment remains a crime scene. I can buy her somewhere else to stay if she wishes but she isn't taking my baby with her.

We sit in silence, but it's a comfortable silence, our fingers interlocked tightly during the whole journey. I'm slowly learning that when you are with someone you don't have speak all the time, sometimes silence can mean everything. When I had my subs after we had fucked they would instantly be dismissed, if I had nothing to say to them I wouldn't require their company. I'm resisting the urge to ask Ana if she is 'okay' I know she is and she gets a little irritated by me asking constantly. Hopefully she understands that I'm learning about relationships. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it gently making her look up to me with those ocean blue eye and I can't help but smile, I say nothing and turn to look outside not letting go of her hand. Damn I'm in love and it's a crazy feeling. I have it bad, real bad. Does she know what she means to me.? Does she know that I would marry her today if she let me? I remember that I haven't seen Flynn in a while, I guess _fucking therapy_ is doing me just fine.

" Are you ready baby?" I ask her worryingly, she nods as I help her out of the car. We have arrived at my parents and I'm trying to prepare myself mentally for how it's likely to go down. That skirt she is wearing is making me think of the thighs hidden under there and how they squeeze my head when she is about to cum when lapping on her juices. I lick my lips, I feel a tour to the boat house is in order.

Before I even knock my mum is at the door ready to welcome us, I squeeze Ana's hand and take a deep breath.

"Christian" my mother reaches her arms out, I'd usually maintain some distance between us but today I embrace her a little closer than before much to my surprise and hers, something had to give at some point .

"I'm sure you've met my girlfriend, Ana," I see Ana blush as my mother extends her hand to her

"Of course we have, how have you been,"

" I'm fine thank you Mrs Grey,"

Jesus talk about formalities

" Why don't you two come in, we have a few visitors here to see you."

" Mom seriously I came just to see you and not the world ,"

" It's just your brother, Kate and Mia that's about it, your father has had to go into the office for a bit he will be here soon."

I breath a sigh of relief for a moment I thought it was a welcoming party which was likely to include the presence of a one Elena Lincoln. I can hear them argue in the living room about French food and it seems that since Mia's return from Paris she knows everything French.

There is a second of silence the moment we join them, even I wouldn't know what to say if my brother was fighting accusations of being a sadist.

" Christian and Ana, good to see you, for a moment we were beginning to think you have reason to avoid us,"

Trust Elliot to come up with that shit

" Elliot behave yourself you don't know what I had to go through to convince Christian to come here." My mother responds in my defence.

Mia comes to hug me, I have always felt comfortable with that but with everyone else it's not as easy

" Hi big bro. How you coping, do you know how worried I've been about you?"

Jesus she is getting all teary on me

" Hey Mia I'm good, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Ana who I'm sure you have heard about,"

" Hi Ana," the two women exchange a brief greeting and to my relief Mia seems to have genuinely taken a liking to Ana, maybe she is relieved the mystery of my sex life has been solved.

The gaze I'm getting from Katherine Kavanagh could knock anyone dead.

She goes to embrace her friend and I hear her whisper to Ana asking if she was really ok and safe. _What the fuck?_ Who does she think she is anyway? I would never do anything to hurt my baby so she best not try to poison her mind.

All I get from her is a 'hi' which is delivered painfully. _Screw her_! I don't know what my brother sees.

" Mum's had people calling her, paparazzi hanging around but it seems they have given up"

"Oh shit, how come they never said?".

"You know what mum's like I guess she wanted you to have one less worry but honestly dude this shit is messed up,"

"Don't you think I know that Elliot, all I'm trying to do is clear my name here as I haven't done half the things that I've been accused of doing?"

" How about the other half?" Kate spits at me

" Kate, can you drop it. As Christian said people are making up things up as they go along but hopefully soon this circus will be over." Ana comes to my aid

"I don't know what you see in him"

" Kate can you drop it!" Elliot butts in. Gosh i didn't come here for this

" I'm going to find mum, we're not staying. If I wanted to face the mob there was no need for me drive all the way down here, Katherine you better watch yourself before I forget you are with Elliot!" I can hear the walls vibrate at the sound of my voice. This is fucking ridiculous, I know I'm not a saint but I didn't come to my family home to be judged let alone by some stranger.

My mum is in the kitchen cooking, the smell of the Coq au Vin fills the air

" Mum we are leaving," I can't look at her in the face

" Christian don't be ridiculous you've only got here and besides I'm making dinner,"

" I know mum I'm sorry but I can't stand the atmosphere down the other end,"

"Is it because of your Anastasia you're leaving ?" she has switched off the stove, her arms across her chest.

" No mum it's not, you have to believe me when I say that Ana is the best thing to ever happen to me, apart from you of course and I mean it,"

I can feel myself getting emotional

" I'm sure you thought I was gay or something along those lines, but no I was ... Having relationships. I couldn't bear to think that someone would want me just for me "

"But son you know we love you as you are,"

"I know mum I know you do. But I never thought I'd actually find a woman who could. I guess," I pause for moment ,even I am surprised at how much I'm opening up to her,

" I just thought if they knew my past they would run from me, so I created my world of rules and regulations the best way I could," That sounds to me like an accurate summary of events obviously I won't get into the nitty gritty.

"Oh son, how many times has Dr Flynn has told you that you are too hard on yourself. How come you are with Ana now?"

" Well how can I put it," my eyes are glazed.

" I fell for her from the moment I saw her and she told me where to stick my rules and regulations. " I smile,

" She was having none of it because all she wants is the real me however messed up I am, she .. just loves me , I love her too mum I do, I'm never going to want anyone else, ever."

My mum wipes a stray tear from her eyes

"Oh Christian come here,"

She gives me a hug as she sobs on my shoulder,

" Now please don't cry I didn't come here for that besides I thought you were making dinner?"

" I'm sorry, I just never thought the day would come, I guess I should have known from the way you can't seem to take your eyes of her. Now I know why you discharged yourself to go to Georgia, okay you get out of my kitchen,"

With that I'm dismissed

I go to the TV room to find Elliot and Mia

" Where is Ana and Kate,"

Mia points to the library, what information is the is that ball crusher feeding my girlfriend?


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thank you to everyone for the positive comments and encouraging reviews. As always I'm humbled by the support. Last time I rushed posting the chapter and there were so many mistakes so I have tried to be a bit more careful this time. Thanks once again. PLEASE REVIEW xoxo**

**Christian POV**

"What's the latest with the case Christian?" Elliot asks me

"The thing is I'm just playing a waiting game." I reply sighing. The thought of my predicament is exhausting. If it ever goes to court the likes of Elena will be in called as witnesses, it is a situation I need to avoid at all costs. I can imagine the horror on my mother face when she discovers my dealings with Elena. Pleading guilty seems a better option even if it means doing some time, the only problem is that I would lose Anastasia probably for good.

"I suspect there isn't much evidence for them to charge me with anything but no one will come out and say so. As far as I'm concerned, if nothing happens by end of this weekend I'm just gonna have to get back to life as I know it." The truth is I'm dreading the thought of going back to the office, I can't work from home forever, somehow, someway I will have to go back.

"How about the woman who tried to shoot you, did you ever find her motive, did she confess to anything before she died?"

"Not that I know of, all I know is that she held a deadly grudge against me. She wanted more from me than what I could give." I actually never thought I would be revealing any of this information even to my family, but since the worst part is out there already, I'm hoping putting things into context will help.

"What like marriage?" Mia blurts out

"She wanted be my girlfriend,"

"Wait now I'm confused," Mia says looking puzzled. I realise that maybe I said too much.

"Mia it's complicated, okay. We were supposed to have a no strings attached relationship and she got pissed at me because she wanted more than that," the irony is not lost in the_ strings attached_ bit of the statement

"Where does Ana fit into all of this as I heard the word girlfriend being mentioned by you?"

My sister is exhausting; "Yes Mia, Ana is my girlfriend, that's why I brought her here with me,"

"Oh Christian's in love, Christian and Ana sitting on a tree..."

I burst out laughing, how old is Elliot? Honestly, sometimes I question his IQ.

"Fuck off Elliot," I say giving him the finger; I know I'm blushing and I can't hide.

"At least it wasn't a dragon that came into my office, the whole building would have burnt down. " Thank God for the flu, had Kate stepped into my office I would have never wanted anything further to do with her. Elliot seems rather annoyed with me but fuck that, Katherine Kavanagh is someone I will avoid at all costs, pity she's she Ana's friend

Mia's pointing behind me as Ana and Kate emerge from the library, hopefully nothing was heard.

**Ana POV**

As Christian leaves to find his mother, Kate requests, actually demands that we have a word. We enter the Grey library, I'm still acclimatizing to the enormity of this property and there seems to be a never-ending number of rooms here. She looks at me all concerned

"Seriously Ana are you_ OKAY_ I've been worried about you especially since this whole saga broke out. It seems as though he is trying to keep you on a leash far away from the rest of the world. Your mum called, she is worried sick, Jose said he hasn't spoken to you?"

I take a deep breath in and shrug my shoulders, honestly, she has good intentions but her interfering ways have now got to me.

"Kate I'm fine, I'll deal with my mum and Jose later. What matters to me now is that I…. I love him and he loves me and he needs me now."

"What!?" she nearly jumps out of her own skin.

"Ana you've known this guy for two seconds and given all the baggage he comes with, surely you can't be certain. It takes a bit of sampling the fish in the sea before you meet _the one_."

_Oh no she just didn't!_

"Kate please don't forget that _this guy_ is your boyfriend's brother not some random stranger from down the road." I hiss at her conscious of the need to keep my voice down.

"From all that you're saying it's as though there is some rule to follow. Or it is that _I'M_ not allowed a chance at happiness and it's _YOU_ who should be telling the stories about boyfriends while Ana listens and makes your dinner?" I spit at her. I'm always the one who sits with her listening to her fucking whoever and then I have to console her after each fallout. Never have I judged her about who she is dating at any one point in time, but now that I have someone, I have to run my decisions by her

"No it's not like that Ana," I hear her choking on her own words.

"Kate how many times have you been on double dates with other people and forgot I might be interested? As a friend, I expect you to support me and not judge me. Fine I'll be first to admit that Christian is a bit nuts but guess what? I love him that way!"

Even I'm shocked by the words escaping from my own lips. I rather knew how Kate would react but ultimately she needs to get used to the fact that I'm with Christian

"I'm sorry Ana," She says fighting the tears as she hugs me, "I didn't mean it to come out that way and I guess if he makes you happy then that's all that matters"

"It's okay Kate, I'm just trying to make you understand that things are difficult as it is and I need my best friend at the moment." we hug each other for a brief moment

"So how are things with the other Grey brother?" I ask Kate in a bid to change the subject. The way to do deal with Kate is to get here to talk about herself, works all the time.

"Oh Ana I think I'm in love he makes me feels so ... I can't think of life without him" she hugs me again, tighter.

"Now you know I feel," I say to her. That's the truth; life without Christian is meaningless. Now I feel excited, I'm fearful, I'm alive and I never know what tomorrow brings. Most of all the sex is mind blowing.

"I think we better go back before they wonder what's going on"

As we go out Christian has his back to us and is discussing dragons with Elliot for some strange reason.

When he turns to us and our eyes lock, the electricity starts flowing through my body. Will it always be like this?

"Hey baby, is everything okay?" I nod reassuringly as I go to stand by his side conscious of the eyes on us. He places his arm round my waist and kisses the top my head. Then his parents enter the room, for whatever reason his mother seems to have warmed to me and Mr Grey is all '_call me Carrick'_ making me wonder what's been said.

Dinner is rather pleasant; I'm sitting next to Christian who decides to behave like a naughty boy running his hands up and down my thighs, sending shivers all over me. Christian maintains a straight face as he speaks to his parents.

His mother steals glances at us here and there, all I can do is look down at my food, the whole of the Grey household has decided to focus their attention on Christian and Ana

"How did you two meet?" Carrick asks us and we both face each other

"Ana interviewed me for the student paper on behalf of Katherine," Christian answers blushing. "And the rest is history as they say," he sips his wine and gives me a reassuring squeeze on my thigh

" So how are you coping Ana with all the stress from the media attention, I'm hoping soon they will leave you two alone to get on with your lives," he adds from out of the blue knocking me off course.

" She has been amazing," Christian says , right now I'm thinking_ more wine please_ but I certainly don't want to get myself drunk as I don't handle alcohol very well. I look up and all eyes are still on me.

"It hasn't been that bad in all honesty, I have learnt the art of blocking it all off."

Christian's hand has gone from a reassuring squeeze back exploring my naked flesh as he slides he slides his hand under my skirt. He is doing this deliberately as he knows I will have to maintain composure in front of his family. He looking straight ahead, as he discusses with his father about returning to the limelight on Monday if nothing changes. He now places his hand in between my thighs and immediately I clasp them together choking on my wine.

"Are you okay?" the question is delivered with such innocence even though I can detect the hint of humour in it.

"I'm going to take Ana on a tour of the grounds if you will excuse us," he stands up stretching out his hand up not giving me an option. Kate is eyeing me, I guess she expects some form of protest but I will gladly go with Christian. I have never been to a boy's house before, taking a tour and all, it's all a bit exciting as I know he wants some time alone with me.

He snakes his arm round my waist and as soon as we are no longer within an earshot, he says

"What did you deny me access?"

For a moment, I don't believe what I'm hearing

"Christian are you mad, you can't be doing that with your family sitting next to us?"

"Why not, they all know now that you are my girlfriend,"

"Jeez you are lot to take in aren't you, anyway where are you taking me?"

We are now out on the lawn, part of me expected to led upstairs to see the rest of this magnificent house.

" I'm taking you to the boathouse, there are a few things you need to see," he says this with a straight face making it difficult to imagine that he would actually have any ulterior motives.

We cross the lawn and we are by the lake.

As we enter the boathouse, I realise that there is only one thing on his mind. Doesn't this man ever get enough?

He switches on the light and before I know it his has engulfed my lips hungrily

"I want you right here and now Ana, I can't wait,"

I'm kissing him back; just the knowledge that I'm desired by him sets my body on fire

"We have to be quick baby before they send a search party.

He leads me to the couch and immediately I bend over for him.

He lifts my skirt to reveal my skimpy thong and his palm circles my exposed behind

"Spank me," the words are out before I can stop them.

**Christian POV**

My heart rate has just trebled did I hear correctly? May she said _don't spank me_ and I've just focused on the last two words

My throbbing dick is ready to be buried inside her

"What did you say?" I ask breathless, I need be certain.

"You heard me, spank me, as long as you don't hurt me,"

"Fuck Ana do you know what you are asking of me?"

My palm is twitching so is my dick, before she has a chance to respond I spank her once and hear her squeal in excitement. My dick can't take much more and I finally release it and wrap the condom on as quickly as I can. I need to sort out some birth control because these plastic sheaths are an unnecessary barrier, preventing me from enjoying my girlfriend to the fullest. I slide the thong to her knees, She is already wet for me, I can smell her juices in the air that surrounds me and it's intoxicating.

As she accommodates me, I slap that ass once more and I harden hearing another squeal. The blood supply to my brain is slowly decreasing, I don't want to get carried away I give one more slap and she seems to be getting more excitable each time, wetter with each slap

"Fuck me Christian," she commands me and with that I'm gone. I thrust slowly, deep inside her as she gasps for air. I have to remember that time isn't on my side but this is delicious I want savour it.

"What did you say, Ana?"

"I said fuck me, hard," I start to pound her mercilessly; she asked for it, she will get it.

"Do you like it hard, huh Ana?" I spank her left butt cheek this time. The temperature in the boathouse goes up a notch with every moan that escapes from her lips. Just when I thought that I was the one with the agenda, she beats me to it yet again

I feel her muscles tighten around me

"Come for me baby," and with that her body gives in to the impending orgasm and I follow suit, collapsing on her back.

We are both breathless as we attempt to tidy ourselves up

"Fuck me Ana, you planned this all along didn't you? I don't think I can keep up with your insatiable ways," I say to her smiling. She doesn't respond as she finishes sorting herself out. She asked me to spank her, somehow I never thought we would ever cross the line, but today from nowhere she begs for it. All of sudden I find myself wondering what she else will do, how far would she be willing to go?

"Did I hurt you, look at me please," she looks up and has a huge grin on her face. Now I know what makes her happy a hard fuck and a bit of spanking keeps the stress away

As we are about to make our exit Mia comes darting through the door

"There you are, what are you two doing here?" Jesus my sister can be a bit immature and childish

"Urm.. I was just showing Ana around, showing her my rowing trophies," which I know we never got round to. I avoid all eye contact with Mia; instead, I focus on an embarrassed Anastasia.

"We are coming in a minute Mia,"

"Okay," she says leaving; hopefully she gets the hint that I need some time alone with my baby.

"That was close," Ana says sounding much relieved

"If we had been caught it would have been your fault entirely, you stuck your ass in the air, begged to be fucked and spanked I'm utterly shocked by your demands." We are now on the grass, she elbows me in the stomach and runs to the back door and lucky for her she gets there before me and we enter the house laughing only to be greeted by eyes starring pairs of us. You would think that we are first couple to be in love, can't they just leave us alone. For whatever reason the whole party has decided to gather in the conservatory.

"Are you two okay?" my mother asks

"Yeah we are good, we are leaving now mum," I know my mother is disappointed but we need to head off.

"What are you doing this weekend Ana?" Dragon Kate asks, Ana looks at me.

"Not much staying put at the moment; we have some paper work to get through. I will call you tomorrow and see if there is time to catch up."

Smart answer Ana, I think to myself. There is no way I'm sharing her this weekend. She is mine to love and fuck, whatever she demands, Katherine will have to wait.

The weekend is nothing but bliss, I'm sleeping a lot better, no more nightmares or at least they have taken a break. We spend the whole of Saturday naked in our room; I nip out to get our meals. We shower, make love, bath, fuck, she sucks me off, I go down on her. This is all that life should be about. Ana has been touched me as we made love, so gentle. I feared she would ransack me but no, she was cautious and now I crave her touch. By Sunday morning, we utterly and thoroughly fucked. We are lying in bed facing each other and smiling

"You seem pleased with yourself,' she says to me eventually as this grinning is contagious

"I could accuse of the same thing Miss Ana and more,"

"More?" she quizzes me

"Yes you've done more than you know, you could write a book, 'How to tame a Dom' or maybe 'Chaos in the world of BDSM- Christian Grey goes Vanilla' "

She starts to giggle as I run my fingers in her hair

" I didn't do anything Christian Grey you did all yourself, sometimes just opening up a little exposes you to a whole new world. The problem is that you are always too hard on yourself something you've been doing for years I guess and you know what they say about old dogs and new tricks"

"So I'm old now am I?" and she continues to giggle.

"Maybe _I_ should start my blog, '_In bed with an Analys_t' - you fuck her senseless and she will analyse and deal with all your issues"

She swats my thighs

"It's not funny, I'm not _analysing_ you, I'm just trying to … help," she sounds wounded. I lift her chin so she faces me

"Hey look at me, I was just playing with you baby. I know you want to help me and believe you me I appreciate it, like you said I'm an old dog and I've been living in my own fucked up world. It's not easy admitting that I have demons I need to face … I love you Ana" and I kiss her soft lips


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks to all the followers and those who have just come onboard. I remain humbled by your support and this drives all the crazy ideas that go on in my head. Special mention to RichelleBrinkley my beta reader, your input is greatly appreciated. Please review xoxo **

**Christian POV**

"Do you really have to go?" Ana's eyes have been following me from the second I got out of the shower. I'm now in my lucky suit and tie; the one I wore the day a pretty, brown-haired thing fell into my office. I'll need all the luck that I can get today, as it's been over 6 weeks since I last set foot into my office. It feels like the first day of school again. I'm trying not to entertain what my staff may be thinking of the current shit that's going on, because if I do then I will have to terminate everyone's employment and start afresh.

Ros needs my support, and I know that there is only so much she can do before she caves into the pressure and I find myself being handed a letter of resignation. There is a major deal with the Taiwanese owners of a shipyard, and I would like to be the one to close that.

"I have to go, baby, but I will be back before you know. Someone has to earn a living in this place you know." I say jokingly to her.

"I expect my dinner and your sweet juices to be ready and waiting when I return," I see her blush and it's a beautiful sight. The thought of her loving me makes me feel liberated.

She straightens my tie and gives me a final inspection.

"You're too good-looking to be locked up in your office all day. I might just come and disturb the peace."

"Every time you _come_ is always a good time for me Anastasia."

"Don't tempt me, Mr Grey. I'm capable of a whole lot more than you know...now get out and perform you hus–_manly_ duties" What? She nearly said husband – what is this woman trying to do to me?

"Ana, remember..."

"Yes, I remember – if I need to go anywhere security goes with me," she cuts me off, exasperated. I know I have repeated this endless times to her, but she needs to know how I worry about her and how I would die if anything were to happen.

"Thanks baby. And also remember that I love you." I plant a final kiss on her lips and make my exit while I still can.

All the way to the office I'm filled with dread. I'm trying to imagine the reception I will get from staff – have I lost their respect? How will Andrea be to me? She is one of my closest employees, and I know that sometimes I do treat her like shit... I guess that was the old me who kept everyone at bay and part of it was behaving like an ass most of the time. However, if I get into the office all happy and chirpy, will that be seen as an indication of my guilt for the shit I've been accused of? The son of a crack whore can never win now, can he?

At least Taylor is on my side – that I am sure of.

"Are you ready sir?" Taylor asks as we approach GEH.

"Yeah, ready as I can be. To be honest, I'm sure I have enough shit on my desk to keep me busy all of today."

As we enter the building, I realise how much I time I've spent from here considering that some days I have been here till late at night. Then I didn't have much to go home to, unless it was a Friday and I had a sub at the time. I wonder how my baby is doing. I know she will get bored today on her own. I promised her I wouldn't stay longer than necessary and I intend on keeping my word. I have arranged to see Flynn at lunchtime before he thinks I'm avoiding him.

"Good to see you, Mr Grey." I'm greeted politely by the security staff as I enter the elevator. I wonder if these people would stand in the witness box on my side if it came down to it.

I step out of the elevator and Andrea is by her desk. As soon as she sees me she nearly jumps out of her seat.

"Mr Grey, how are you sir? Shall I get you your usual?"

"I'm fine, thanks Andrea, and no – I'm good for now but if I need anything I will let you know, thank you. Please schedule a meeting with Ros for me... and I'm taking two hours for lunch."

"Yes, Sir," she says, maintaining a professional demeanour throughout.

As I enter my office it suddenly seems a dull and clinical place. It could do with brightening up; a photo of the girlfriend would make the world of a difference in here. I would place it on my desk so that she is always looking at me. I smile to myself.

I switch my computer on and dread the thought of a million emails awaiting me. I haven't checked my emails in a few days now since Elena came to stir shit up. I have been forwarding all business related emails to Ros for her to deal with. Some deals I've had to let go due to my current situation; and upon further evaluation, some of these acquisitions seemed non-profitable.

As expected, it's email after email. I'm hoping that Ros has dealt with all of this, and that all that's left for me are just the major deals that could wait, or where some clients insisted they want to deal with just me.

There is a knock and Ros enters my office; she looks exhausted, bags under the eyes and all. Fuck! It's all because of me.

"Mr Grey." Even saying my name seems an effort for her.

"Hey Ros, how are things? Take a seat, please." She sits down and I can't help but feel pissed off with myself for all that I have caused.

"I'm doing fine." She struggles to speak.

"Come on. Tell me the truth, please."

She looks down, "To be honest; I'm tired, Mr Grey. Is there any chance I can take time off?"

"Ros, take the time you need. You've done a hell of a job holding the fort. Take the time you need – at least the rest of the week, minimum. If it's okay, please forward any pending issues to me before you go so I can start having a look at what needs doing?"

The relief is evident on her face. "I'll stay the rest of the day just to tie a few lose ends, and will let you know by the end of the day any pending issues."

"How about we agree that you stay till lunch, I need you around much longer. You know that, don't you?" She smiles at that and eventually agrees. She does warn me that there is a lot that needs doing – I might have to take this shit home with me.

At about 11, I call Anastasia who answers immediately.

"Wow, that was quick." I say as she answers.

"Would it be shameful for me to admit that I've been walking around with my phone, waiting for you to call?"

"There is no shame in that at all, Ana. How have you been?"

She sighs," I'm bored, waiting for my lover to come home."

"Your lover huh? Can you describe him to me? I could send him over immediately if I bump into him."

"Well..." There is a pause, "He is the ugliest creature known to man, but he has the biggest dick I've ever seen and that's the only reason I tolerate him."

I burst out laughing at her statement, and I can hear her snickering on the other end. Suddenly, all the worry I was carrying around with me is lifted.

"How is work so far?" she asks me with concern.

"So far it's been okay. I'm sending Ros home – I've overworked her, which means I have a lot of emails to sift through. Unfortunately, I may have to carry this shit home to work on tonight."

"Oh. What if I come and give you a hand? I take instructions well. I could make sure you are well hydrated. I could even sift through some of it if you told me what to do." I don't believe what I'm hearing. Since when has Miss Steele been the type to take instructions from me? I could, however, use a hand of someone I can trust.

"Are you sure, Ana?"

"Yep. I'm sitting here bored, trying my best to stay out of mischief. I'm tempted to snoop around here. If I misbehave, you can shut your office door and spank me like you did?" That immediately causes my dick to twitch.

"How will I pay you for your hard work?"

"Payment in kind is what I opt for."

I can feel my pulse rate accelerating at that statement.

"Payment in kind, huh?"

"You can do something kinky to me, as long as it doesn't hurt," she says, whispering as though she doesn't want to be heard.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Ana, but kinky I can do, and a whole lot more. So get your ass over here pronto – otherwise, your first crime will be terrible time keeping."

"Yes Mr Grey, sir, I'll be on my way. Is there a particular dress code I need to adhere to?"

"Ana, don't do this to me; my young heart can only take so much, you know. I'll see you when you get here."

I hang up the phone before she gets a chance to say any more.

With a grin in place I open up my inbox – there is over 100 emails to sift through, as Ros has forwarded to me what she didn't have time to handle. I start with emails from Elena. These need to go before Ana gets here. Elena just won't leave me alone. Apparently, I have a few more supporters now. I send her a quick response:

_From: Christian Grey_

_To: Elena Lincoln_

_Subject: New info_

Hi Elena,

As I said, I appreciate your support, but for now can you leave me to deal with this? If they have anything to say let them get in touch with me. Sorry, I can't meet up with you for coffee anytime in the foreseeable future – you know pretty well that you pissed Anastasia off.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

I hope she gets the fucking message.

I hear voices outside before Andrea calls, "Sir, Miss Anastasia Steele is here. She says you are expecting her."

"Yes, Andrea. Sorry I forgot to say."

"Very well, Sir."

"And Andrea, one more thing: in future, she doesn't need an appointment to see me. Can you inform the security staff as well?"

The door is pounded cautiously and I immediately stand to greet her.

She is dressed in a business suit and looks the part. Fuck, she has stockings on as well. How I would love to rip them apart with my teeth. Before she has the chance to say much, I launch onto her as she drops the parcel she has on the floor. She is pinned against the wall as I bite her lower lip.

"Ana you look so damn hot. I missed you." She runs her fingers through my hair, giving me back as much as she getting. After a while we break free, and I watch her straighten herself. My dick has pitched a tent in my boxers and will surely need a cooling off period before I can do anything else.

"I brought you lunch," she says, bending over to pick up the package she had brought with her.

Wow, she even thought of me, I'll need to get used to this.

"What's for lunch?" I lead her to the couch.

"Subs." She smiles at me.

"Miss Jones said you will eat anything in a sub."

"Did she, now?" We sit down and look at each other for a moment.

"The last time I was here I was scared out of my wits," she comments. I remember her falling into my office – the way she bit her lip, the chain reaction she caused.

"The last you were here, I had to visit my cardiologist straight afterwards as you interfered with the rhythm of my heartbeat."

"And what was the outcome of your visit?"

"He sent me away and said I needed to find you because something called love was taking place. Apparently, I was no longer in charge of it." I kiss the back of her hand, not taking my eyes off her.

"I love you too Christian, but as they say, love won't pay the rent; I've got work to do. Can I get you a drink; is there a coffee machine in this place?"

"There is kitchen on the other side, past the reception. Let me go and get the drinks."

"No, you wait here. You're boss, Mr Grey, Sir. I'm looking forward to being paid, so I should have done some work of some sort."

"Ana, I don't want you fall with coffee in your hands."

"Keep you hair on. The last time, I got knocked down at the sight of the Adonis who was occupying your office. Today, I know that it's some old grey man who awaits me – so I will be standing firm on my feet." And with that she walks out.

She back in time – still on her two feet – and as she sets the tray on the coffee table, I'm thinking that now is probably the ideal time to propose. She would make a good wife; she could bring me lunch at work every day, and pick me up from work every evening. I dread when I have to fly away on business, as somehow she may not agree to tag along with me.

"Earth to Grey." She interrupts my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. Now let's see what the sub of the day is." I unwrap my lunch and it smells good. All my opinions may be regarded as biased – but hey, this has got to be the best chicken salad sub I've had in my life. And I've never tasted coffee this good, ever!

"I have a meeting in town, so I will be away for an hour and a bit."

"No problems. Just let me know what you want me to do, and I will get stuck in right away."

"Aren't you having lunch, Ana? You can't expect me to eat all this."

"I had a heavy breakfast. I will eat later, I promise." I will have to trust her.

"When is your period due?" She spits her tea out and looks at me, shocked.

"What? I need to know these things."

"You're unbelievable. It's not something to talk about during lunch."

"Ana, after all the things that we've done, there's no need to be shy." I continue to eat, much to her amusement.

"I was hoping that we could discuss contraception. I'm tired of using condoms. I want to feel all of you, with nothing between us."

"I really don't know. I suppose I will have to think about the options. I heard some pills make you murderous and mess up your libido. "

"Would you object to seeing my gynaecologist?"

"What do you need a gynaecologist for? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I shake my head; this woman doesn't miss a trick.

"Okay, I will rephrase. Will you object to seeing a gynaecologist?"

"No I won't, I know you and your control issues. Lucky for you it's National Accommodation Week, so I'm being very generous."

"I'll make an appointment for her to come home, perhaps tomorrow." I stand up and ready to leave.

"Are you forgetting to bark down orders for me to do while you're gone?" She says, smiling.

"Ana that mouth of yours... If you could please go through my emails. Ros has dealt with some of them, if you can filter through and transfer the ones she has dealt with into a folder so I don't duplicate things, at least that way I know what's urgent and what can wait. If you bump into any from women wanting a piece of me, could you politely tell them to leave me the fuck alone because I'm taken?" I kiss her cheek and head out.

The sun is shining for some reason as I drive to Flynn's office. My mind is on Anastasia; I hope she isn't putting herself through too much trouble. Truth is, I could have asked Andrea to do it, but then when Ana offered I could not resist.

I fucking hope Elena does not respond to my email. I know Anastasia will read it without a doubt. I need to do some damage control.

I send her a text:

_Christian_

Hi baby. Just wanted to say I emailed Mrs Robinson and told her to leave us alone. Just in case she responds, I don't want her to mess up what is turning out to be a good day. C

_Ana_

Don't worry, dealt with it already. Ana x

_Christian_

Will it be safe for me to return? C

_Ana_

As safe as safe can be. Enjoy your meeting. x

_Christian _

All these kisses I'm getting. Nothing to enjoy, just meeting the psychiatrist.

_Ana_

Is everything ok?

_Christian_

Yeah I might just sack him; fucking therapy is doing me the world of good. Just stepping in, will let you know in when I'm done. I love you.

_Ana_

Love you too.

I enter Flynn's office with a grin as I put my phone away.

"Christian," he says to me warmly.

"Hi John, how are you?"

"Isn't that meant to be my line?" he says, shaking my hand and I take a seat.

"Well, sometimes a doctor needs a dose of his own medicine, doesn't he?" He laughs at that.

"You seem to be doing well, Christian. It seems like this scandal is doing you the world of good – or shall we blame it on your woman?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the shrink." And with that he lets out a hearty laugh.

"Honestly Christian, I have never seen you this happy." I smile and laugh at the same time; I'm fucking blushing like a teenager.

"How is Anastasia, dare I ask?"

"She is fine. I actually I left her in my office."

He raises his brow, "She doesn't work for you, does she?"

"A woman has to earn her keep as well. I don't know how you can afford to keep your wife at home; you must be overcharging your clients."

"I take it my services are no longer required Christian. Honestly, you should bring her down here. I could learn a trick or two from her."

"Hell no, John. The type of therapy she provides is only reserved for me – so I suggest you get tips elsewhere." Just talking about her fills me with so much emotion, I can't contain it.

"Does she know about your past, Christian?" Now Flynn is all serious.

"Yes, doctor. She knows and she knows that I have issues with self loathing, the lot. She also knows about Elena." He looks gobsmacked.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Christian Grey fell flat for a woman. Don't forget me when you send your wedding invitations." I get up on that note.

"Well, it might be sooner than you think."

"Don't tell me you are engaged already?"

"Yes we are – she just doesn't know it yet. Bye, John, I'll see you around."

I think it's time for a shopping trip to Jacob the Jeweller.

**Ana POV**

I have been here for just over an hour, frankly the work that I'm doing really is a bit…. well there isn't much to it. I have looked through all his emails and deleted the one from the bitch troll without reading it because I don't want to get wound up by her. I'm keeping in mind what Taylor said _the moment I start arguing about her then ultimately she wins._

Andrea has been fussing over me, offering to make tea every second and eventually I gave in as I realised that she is probably under strict orders from her boss.

All the files have been arranged and I'm now just surfing the Internet mindlessly, Christian said he is on his way; he took a shopping detour making me wonder what he has been up to. I actually need some money, part of me doesn't want to ask him but hell if I can't enjoy the perks of dating a billionaire then what's the point? I'm dreading checking my bank account as there is nothing in it.

"Honey I'm home" Christian announces as he enters his office. He has the hugest grin plastered on his face. He performs a 10 second tap dance and bows. Which causes an explosion of laughter as I applaud his performance. I have never seen him behave so carefree and my only conclusion is that the appointment with Flynn went well. Hopefully he has been reassured that he is light-years from losing the plot. Right now he looks so young, so handsome and without a care in theworld.

He comes and kisses me. I wonder how the appointment with his psychiatrist went

" You seem happier now after seeing your shrink,"

" I'm more than happy I have a gift for you,"

His phone starts ringing but he decides to ignore it as its Taylor. He takes a box

"Open it he urges me," I look at him unsure

" Come on,"

I open it cautiously as I reveal a set of diamond earrings that have the necklace that goes with it," I open my mouth but words fail to form

" Do you like it baby?"

" Christian it's beautiful."

" Beautiful like its new owner," and with that he claims my lips, his tongue searches mine as exchanges are made, I'm overwhelmed he shouldn't have. I could go on my knees and fuck him right now with my mouth, I'm now very confident with my oral skills but we are interrupted by Taylor who knocks and storms in as he gets a killer look from Christian. Taylor looks like he has seen a ghost and all becomes clear as detective Mitchell follows with a pack of wolves.

_" Christian Grey you are under arrest for 2 counts of rape, 4 counts of sexual assault and 1 count of grievous body harm. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law..."_

I fail to hear the rest as Christian is handcuffed and led away, he doesn't take his eyes off unti he is out of the office


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thanks as always to those enjoying the story and to those passing by. Thank you for the reviews and PMs. I can't believe amount I have written, your support and reviews keep me going. Please keep them coming xoxo. **_**Chimbwido**_

I'm frozen on one spot as the warm tears do little to thaw me. For a moment it feels as though I'm watching someone else's disaster unfold. I hear my name being called, but I can't move. The show that I'm watching is yet to end. A few minutes later I find myself sitting at the back of the SUV with Taylor as Sawyer drives but I can comprehend how I got here. I look outside and realise that we are headed to what is currently _home._

_Can't I catch a break?_ The man I have fallen for is now in police custody with malicious charges hanging over his head.

My cell rings as I sit on the bed, our bed. I need to gather my scattered thoughts but I'm unsure where to start picking up the pieces.

" Anastasia baby it's me."

His voice sounds broken. _How has he managed to call me? _I conclude that with the one phone call that he is allowed he has decided to call me.

" Christian," I sob his name, helpless, an hour ago we were close to making out. My fingers caress the diamond necklace as I speak to him.

" Ana please don't cry, baby, you need to know that these are all lies I'd never..."

" I know Christian, I know... How are you?"

" I'm okay, I take it Taylor has informed my legal team, hopefully I can get bail and clear this shit for good. Please ask Ros to meet those Taiwanese bastards and not to close it on more than 100 million whatever they say. I have to go Ana, I love you."

" I love you too Christian."

" Please don't leave me…." I hear him say as he gets told that he has used up his calling time.

There's no point in sobbing anymore, tears aren't going to get us out this sticky situation. I dial Taylor.

"Taylor."

" Yes Miss Steele."

"Can you get Ros to call me as soon as possible please."

"Certainly," he replies and I hang up. Right now I'm to imagining how Christian would react under pressure, it's the only way I will get through. Tonight I'll be sleeping on my own; I haven't done so since I've been with Christian. We have slept together every night and made love.

My phone rings, it's Ros " Hi Ros thanks for getting back to me. I'm sure you've heard what's happened.

" I'm really sorry Ana, I saw the news earlier." I decide not too dwell too much on Christian, this call is about business.

"I know tomorrow the Taiwanese deal is due to be closed. Is there any chance you can come in even just for that? I know it's a big ask."

" No problem I will be there, I'm only worried that if we can't settle at the money that Chris.. Mr Grey wanted he isn't gonna be happy,"

"Don't worry about Christian I will deal with him later, I will meet you there tomorrow say 12 so we can go through our strategy before the meeting."

I doubt he will even approve of me meddling in his deals but hey, we can argue and fight about it later on. Right now my aim is to keep my mind occupied and have less time to worry. I have a feeling that his bail application will drag for as long as possible, unfortunately a few people out there are hoping for the worst.

There is a knock on the door.

" Come in." I say to whomever it may be, my guess is that it's Gail trying to feed me. But it's Grace much to my surprise, I take it the news has spread, she immediately hugs me

" Or Ana how are you holding up dear? I can't believe that people would be so evil and create all this unnecessary turmoil for my poor son," she cries.

" I know, I spoke to him a short while ago he said he is okay, just anxious about the bail application. Come and take a seat." I lead her to the couch and as she sits down I try not to think of the lewd activities that have occurred on it.

"Can I get you something to drink? Have you come alone?"

" No dear Carrick is downstairs talking to Taylor, Gail will bring something shortly, she said you haven't eaten,"

_Jesus, what's with the Grey family and food_. My stomach has shut down and I fear that forcing any food down will only bring it back up.

We sit there in silence for a second not knowing what else to say to each other

" Will you be okay here on your own Ana? You could come home with us you know" I think about the offer for a moment, there is no way I will be comfortable in someone else's home.

" No, I will be fine thank you," I say to her "but you are more than welcome to stay here if you wish" I see her face light up a fraction.

" Are you sure we are not inconveniencing you?"

" No not at all, I will ask Gail to get a room ready later on,"

She takes a deep breath in and exhales

" Oh Ana, he told me and at first I found it hard to believe," I frown, I have no idea what she is talking about.

" Christian has always kept people at bay, he doesn't like anyone getting too close to him, then he brought you home and I saw it. The way he couldn't take his eyes off you, he was so relaxed and looking his age and I have you to thank for that."

I can't believe what I'm hearing as I haven't done much at all. At least that's the way I see it.

" Oh Grace you are giving me too much credit, Christian is a good man, he has been through too much that's why,"

The tears trickling down my cheeks feel a lot warmer now as Grace gently squeezes my hand

" And he loves you Ana, please have faith in him."

This woman is pulling on my heartstrings, championing the cause of her son. All I can do is nod my head in agreement to whatever is being asked of me.

"How's your mother doing?" she asks me now that I've gained some composure. "I understand she lives in Georgia is that the case?"

" My mother is pretty upset with me at the moment, she thinks I've chosen Christian over her," I say with a sad smile. I never thought I would find myself in this situation. Why couldn't he be just an ordinary young man who I could take home to my parents? Still I need to see my mother and I am conscious that my silence is worrying her.

"Go and visit her dear, as a mother I know what its like worrying over a child and it doesn't matter how old they are we still worry. I understand the difficulty you are in and just grateful but even if you can't explain much to her I think when she sees you she will know andhopefully share in your happiness as well. Is your father in Georgia as well?"

" My real father died when I was a few months old and I've been raised by my stepdad Ray, he lives in Washington. See my mother has remarried a few times and lives with Bob in Georgia now." I find myself rambling on for some unknown reason. I'm hoping that the whole '_apple doesn't fall far from the tree'_ saying is not used against me.

With that I take the decision to visit my mum, the only stumbling block is running this past a certain control freak. Even if he does agree to me going, it's going to be, _take the jet! take security!_ When all I'm doing is going to Georgia and not to a war zone!

It's just gone 5pm now and with no further word from Christian we are sitting in the reception room waiting anxiously for any bit of hope that he may get bail today. The TV is on ,Taylor, Carrick, Grace and myself watch the information that is being recycled every 30 minutes. Suddenly the words _News Flash_ are on the screen and all hell breaks lose.

'_The women at the centre of the Grey case have now been named as _

_Veronica Bailey, Suzanna Brewer and Mary-Ann Cortez._

_One thing to note is the striking resemblance amongst these women; one could pass them for sisters. Brunettes, pale faced, slim features including this woman Anastasia Rose Steele_.'

My photo flashes on the screen. Where the hell did they get that one?Every vein in my body pulsates until my head aches.

'_Ms Steele is thought to be Grey's current girlfriend and has been living with him in their rented home here in Seattle. Ms Steele continues to refuse to give any interviews as her loyalties lie with Grey but at what price? It's very concerning how Grey seems to prey on vulnerable women, Leila Williams for example suffered abuse as a child, so Ms Steele may not actually comprehend the danger that she is in. Veronica Bailey who calls herself Nicky is another example as she has been in and out of psychiatric services since ending it with Grey or to be more precise since Grey kicked her to the curb. Ms Steele has only spoken briefly to her mother to say that she is 'okay'_

_It has also emerged that Ms Steele's paternal grandfather hung himself and her father was discharged from the military due to his long battle with depression. He died in a car accident, which sources say was most likely suicide…'_

I stand up abruptly in a bid to find the nearest bathroom, but I don't make it far as I find myself on the floor with the contents of my guts.

I wake to sound of whispers. As I slowly peel my eyes open; I'm struggling to remember how I ended up in bed. One of the voices is that of my mother, slowly but surely it all comes back to me. All of a sudden I can feel the panic staking its claim over me again as my throat feels constricted. I open my eyes to face my mother who is now sat on the bed.

Initially she is dumbfounded and then she starts to cry.

" Ana I'm sorry I never meant for you to find out this way." Grace decides to keep some distance. Part of me is convinced it's a nasty dream that will end soon but as I reach out to feel for Christian I realize that unfortunately I haven't made a lucky escape, this shit is real. Christian isn't here and apparently my father committed suicide.

The can of worms now fully open we will have to live with the infestation. I have so many questions; it's going to take a lifetime to go through them.

_Why did she hide this away from me?_

All she ever told me was how my father cried when he held me, how he was a devoted father and of course how he died quite young.

Never did my mother ever feel the need to say the not so good things, at least that way I would have had a sense of the real man he was not this perfect picture she chose to paint of him

No wonder she had mixed feeling about Christian and obviously when this shit broke out its was evident that her game would soon be up.

"Why? Why? Why?" is all I hear myself asking.

" Ana," she holds my hand but I can't face her and her lies.

"Listen to me, it's not like that at all, your father was a good man."

"Well as good as he was he couldn't bear to stick around now could he?"

"Ana come on,"

" You should have told me mum instead of hiding the truth how do you think I feel?"

"Well the truth of the matter is that your father didn't kill himself, it's speculation and I was not going to sit there and entertain that nonsense. How do you think I coped on my own with a child? Maybe I should have told you, but told you what Anastasia? Isn't your boyfriend in a situation? Are you sitting there listening to what people say? No. You know he didn't do those things but can you prove it? When did we last talk Ana? I know the reason you have been avoiding me even your friend Jose is on my case.

It takes a few minutes to digest what's been said. She is right. If I had grown up knowing or even thinking that my dad killed himself, I'd definitely be a different person. I have certainly been avoiding talking to people as there are certain questions I didn't want asked. She has made her point but I will not let this go we will deal with it at a later date.

I'm now sat up on the bed, with the two women eyeing me. I can't just lie in bed and cave in, I have to do something

" Has there been any news from Christian?" this question directed to his mother. She shakes her head.

"Not yet I'm afraid. His initial application for bail has been refused for fear that he might do something to himself." She sounds defeated.

I cover my eyes with my hands as I fight the tears. There's not much that I can do at the moment.

"What day is it?"

" Tuesday," my mum responds. I immediately spring out of bed

_Oh shit! The deal with the Taiwanese that is meant to be closed today, how long have I been asleep for?_

" What time is it?" I stumble out of bed and it takes a few seconds to gain my balance. I need to make a move.

"Its just gone midday. Is everything okay?" my mother's concern is pretty evident

" Yes and no, there is something Christian asked me to do and the people are due at GEH at 2pm. If I leave in 30 minutes I will be able to make it on time and give myself a few minutes to strategize with Ros."

" Ana come on, don't you think you're rushing it?"

"Surely it cant be that important." Grace butts in as well

" Mum," I pause for a minute to face her, "weren't you the one to say I shouldn't pay attention to gossip so I'm just following your advice. Yes it's very important that I do this for him and will be back once I'm done."

I immediately call Taylor

"Miss Steele how are you feeling,"

" Taylor cut the Miss Steele crap, your control freak boss isn't here. I'm leaving for Grey Headquarters in 30 minutes."

" Are you sure you're up to this?"

" Can you just get the car ready for me and please tell Ros that I will be there."

"Ok Ms.. Ana I will do that right away."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you all who keep reading. I thought I would post today, no need to make you guys wait. Thank you for the support and please keep the reviews coming. Welcome to all who have started reading the story in the past few weeks. I appreciate each and every on of you. xoxo**

I arrive at GEH and thanks to Caroline Acton I can fake the business exec funk. _What am I doing here__?_ God only knows. I should have stuck to speaking to Ros over the phone. As soon as I exit the elevator, Andrea is all over me. I decline the offer to use Christian's office as I'm not big enough to fill his shoes. I keep checking my phone hoping he will call and eventually decide to turn it off for now. Taylor knows where I am if need be

I opt for a small meeting room that I feel is more appropriate for my status -_The meddling girlfriend. _It now dawns on me how I should actively start looking for a job. My stint at the publishing house lasted just under forty-eight hours and I hadn't even completed the induction.

Today there's no way I was going to survive being at the apartment all day without him there and knowing that he isn't coming home any time soon. His parents and my mum all looked like mourners who've gathered for a funeral by the time I left.

" Hi Ros," she is dressed in a trouser suit, her hair cut quite short. I stand to greet her.

" Hi Ana, how are keeping?"

"I'm good thanks," _Not really, I'm a mess but that's a story for another day. "_Trying to keep myself distracted hence the reason why I am here" She smiles at me

" Christian said he would rather the deal went through today and that the settlement is nothing more than a 100illion " I'm not sure if I said this to her over the phone. Now that I have repeated the boss's instructions I can't be blamed if anything goes wrong.

Ros pauses for a moment as she digests what I have told her or maybe thinking '_why is this bitch repeating this info?_' I wonder if she is planning on sitting down or maybe she is ready for the show.

" Okay I guess all I can do is try."

" Can I ask you a question? What's with the whole shipyard issue?"

" Well, there are a lot jobs at stake if this shipyard collapses that's the main reason why Mr Grey wanted to acquire it."

" So essentially, there isn't much for Christian to gain, it's more for of a charitable cause."

She nods, " I suppose to put it lightly yes. There is a lot of potential for business as well if things are put in place."

I conclude that Christian's need to feed the world and save everyone's ass is what's driving him. He never wants to be hungry and with the size of his bank account, none of his descendants will ever want for anything. He needs to realise that there only so much you can do to help, so I conclude that this deal can collapse. Call me ruthless. I'm sure with that money he can take business to China easily.

"Do you mind if I sit in with you?" she raises a brow

" Sorry I'm not spying for Christian, I'm just trying to get a handle on what goes on. What happens in the boardroom stays in the boardroom." I wink at her and she laughs

" That's fine Ana, you can come in. Are you ready?"

We enter the boardroom; apparently Mr Tsay and his partner Mr Yeung are waiting in the lobby.

The massive solid oak table sits up 16 people. Everything is in immaculate condition. _Does Christian insist on the table being polished daily? _

"Christian would normally sit there." Ros points to the only leather Chair in the room.

" You can sit there if you like," she adds. " Let me go and collect them."

While Ros is gone I run my hands on the table and pace the room for a second. I close my eyes and picture a hot CEO sitting in his rightful place. If we were alone I could straddle him. I feel certain warmth stirring up in my body. _Get a grip Ana!_

As the three gentlemen and Ros enter the boardroom they seem surprised and say something to each other in their language, which I interpret to be _" What do these bitches know about business?"_

" Mr Tsay, Mr Yeung please meet Ms Steele who assisting me today." It turns out that the third guy, Mr Zhang is the interpreter.

They bow gently and shake my hand.

"Thank you very much for coming to meet us," Ros begins, calmly " as you are aware Mr Grey isn't here today but we are happy to proceed.. Urm continue,"

" Yes, yes,"

I smile to myself and have to cover my mouth as a laugh might just escape. I'm wondering if they actually understand what's going on or are they prepared to answer yes to everything.

" Well Mr Gi-rey agreed to buy for 150 million." Tsay says smiling. Ros and I look at each other and think the same thing. I take this as a que to butt in. These men are going to try to play us because Mr Gi-rey isn't here.

" Well as you've been told Gentleman, Mr Grey isn't here and Ros has authority to sign the agreement on his behalf. I say that this shipyard of yours is worth only 50 million and we are being very generous here. "

They seek the assistance of their interpreter and are seemingly shocked when it's all broken down to them

" No. No. No" Tsay seems furious as he bangs his fist on the table. I jump for second and become annoyed immediately afterwards.

"It's 150 mirrion dorrars radies."

" Ros, I think this meeting is over, thank you." I stand up and hope that Ros follows suit. I have Christian's backing and he's indicated to me that 100 is the maximum. Tsay certainly wouldn't be banging his fist on the table in front of Christian that much I know. So fuck him and his partner, they can both go and screw themselves for all I care.

" Where are you ladies going?" the interpreter asks bewildered.

" Can you tell your clients that we won't sit here and be spoken to like that! As far as I'm concerned they can take their shipyard and shove it were the sun don't shine."

They speak to each other for a bit in their language

" Honestly these guys are not serious. If Christian ever asks, blame it all on me, what do I know about business, but I certainly I'm not listening to their nonsense."

" That's what its like unfortunately Ana, as a woman you still have to fight for your position and unfortunately for Tsay and co. the boss's bitch ain't taking shit." We both laugh at that.

They are now silent and we turn to them

" Ladies my clients would like to apologise for their behaviour and because of that they are willing to negotiate down to 140 million, they feel that it's a fair price."

" With all due respect, this shipyard is two seconds from going into administration, I think Mr Grey is actually doing you a favour getting it out of your hands so we say 60." Ros is now in business mode and looking serious. It seems that Tsay and Yeung have decided to use their spokesman from now, as any further outburst will not be tolerated, certainly not by me.

" Come on ladies this is ridiculous, peoples livelihoods are at stake here. That amount of money will not be enough to cover the costs."

" The costs for what?" Ros asks astonished. " I have been in the loop as far as this deal is concerned from the onset. Mr Grey, at that price is taking over everything. If we pull out it means you will have issues on how to compensate these people won't you?"

" I bet most of the workers you're dealing with have never heard of a lawsuit in their lives. You are likely to short change them and take what you can and run." The little bit of law that I studied as college is still fresh. I don't even know that about labour laws past the USA but one thing I've learnt is that people's ignorance is always taken advantage of.

" So Mr Zhang please inform your clients that we are signing at 80 million and this is the final offer. I have other important things that require my immediate attention." After my rant I have to restrain myself as a fist on the table would have been appropriate.

" Ana you are something else " Ros whispers to me, "look at them now."

" Ok ladies how about we shake on 90 million?"

I look at Ros who is now smiling, " Deal," she says we both shake their hands.

"Ms Steele my client would like to have private word with you if possible." Zhang says to me and I'm left wondering what the hell they want.

"Well I will go and get the contracts drawn. I will see you in bit." Ros makes her exit leaving me in the presents of three men from Taiwan.

" My clients were wondering if you would be willing to work for them, they are willing to pay as least 1.5 times what Mr Grey is offering you here." Zhang says leaving me speechless. " They feel it would be beneficial for them to have a representative I the USA." I take it they cannot read the sign that says clueless on my forehead.

" Well let's say they were impressed with your negotiating skills and obviously your ability to stand for yourself."

"Iif you can tell them that presently I am not looking for employment but will certainly consider a position with them in the future."

I smile at them politely and make my exit.

When I tell Ros about my experience she is amused,

" Imagine what Gi-rey will say when I tell him that!"

With my fair share of excitement for the day over and done with its time to head home to be on my own. I suspect his parents might still be around for their moral support. I dread to think of the questions my mum will have for me when we eventually find ourselves alone.

As I step inside while Sawyer parks the car, something's a miss. I'm sure I saw Elliot's car is parked outside. I'm not really in the mood for more guests.

" There she is," I here Katherine Kavanagh. She immediately comes to hug me.

" Hi, I wasn't expecting you guys."

" Hey we came to see how you're holding up. I heard you have been playing CEO."

" Don't even talk about that,"

" I take it you haven't heard the news?"

" What news?"

" Your man has got bail. 5 million bucks like that would hurt him. He will be home in an hour." She says it so casually.

" Kate, are you serious?" I feel my heart rate pick up.

" Yeah Elliot and Taylor are in the study sorting out who needs to be paid what . Why don't you go and dress like a normal person and we can find out how far things are."

I can't believe it, I want to go and wait for him. I hurry upstairs. I could do with a bath as I had a 5-minute shower earlier on.

" Anastasia," I hear his voice as soon as I step into the bedroom. _I must be dreaming_. He is sitting on the couch relaxed, barefoot wearing his suit trousers and shirt from two days ago.

" Bring your ass over here," he stands up to meet me.

" Christian?" I'm puzzled. I thought Kate said he would be here later.

He comes to me and immediately claims my lips. I'm still in a state of shock but slowly coming back to life, his lips taste of wine.

" I've missed you." His voice low as he runs his fingers through my hair. I'm all over him, trying to touch every inch of him that I can, I need to ensure that this is for real.

" How long have you've been home? Kate said you were on your way."

" I sneaked in through window,' he chuckles" No I got here about 2 pm and was told you had gone on an escapade. Tried to call you but you were unavailable, busy cutting ruthless deals so I thought I'd make myself at home." My phone, its still switched off.

I reclaim his lips with renewed hunger; there is a lot of making up for lost time to be done even though we've only been apart for a day

My fingers attack his shirt buttons and decide to rip it open mindless of the buttons flying everywhere. I hope that wasn't a favourite of his.

As our tongues reunite, he holds me tighter than ever before, I might just melt into him.

" Jesus Ana. What have you… done to me?"

With his shirt on the floor, I begin to kiss him on his chest. His head tilts and his eyes closed and he says my name with every breath me takes.

He grabs my hands

"Let's have a bath, I'm smelling of jail house rock. The water is ready." I kick my shoes off as we head for the bathroom.

"Too many clothes, you were ruthless with my shirt but I'll let you off." He undoes every button of my blouse with so much care. One by one and let's it gently fall to the floor. His arms snake round my waist as he searches for the zipper of my skirt deliberately cupping my behind as he does so.

" Business attire suits you Ms Steele, shame you refused to apply for an internship at GEH. Word on the block is that you are going for the CEO post."

" I always aim higher Mr Grey, why should I limit myself to being just an intern?"

" It would appear so, come" We shed off the remainder of our clothing in record time.

The smell of Jasmine fills the entire bathroom. He steps in and I sit in between his legs resting my back on his chest.

" I missed you baby,"

" How was it Christian?"

"Mental torture, thoughts of you kept me sane but I don't want to discuss that right now."

He reaches for a washcloth and starts to wash me concentrating on my breasts. I'm not saying much as its all yet to fully sink in.

" The thought of never being able to this," he pinches my nipple I scream . "I would have died."

" We have guests downstairs," I say remembering that I was only meant to take my shoes off and change my clothes.

" Those two invited themselves over. I'm sure they are old enough to find something to do. I certainly know where I wanna be .. Buried deep inside you..." he nibbles on my earlobe right up to the boarder of pleasure and pain.. "…Without any barriers." he adds boldly. My body automatically stiffens and I'm sure he can sense it.

" Ana I could be facing a reasonable number of years behind bars please don't deny me this."

He kisses on my neck, his hands in between my thighs, my defences are breaking down

"Isn't your period due, anytime soon?" Its more of a statement than anything else.

" Yes in two to three days" I say exasperated. _Is that all that's on his mind? _

" So according to my biological calculations we should be ok"

" Are you sure, Christian?"

" Yeah either that or I will deposit a little seed inside you, that way it will be a reminder of where I've been and message to any other fucker who wants you." _Wow Control Freak is back in the building. Surely this is not what its about; him marking me as his_.

"Christian I'm yours, there will never be another for me and you know it!"

" Then prove it, come on."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Many thanks as always to all my readers and those who have just started reading the story. As always I'm humbled by the response, the PMs and reviews… Please keep them coming. This story would not exist without you guys. xoxo**

I take her hand and lead her out of the bathroom, dripping wet. How do I even begin to relay my nightmare of the past twenty-four hours? Right now I want to be buried inside my woman. The only thing keeping me sane is knowing that someone loves me. I'm no longer afraid to acknowledge it.

I take a towel and start drying her as she watches my every move with dreamy eyes. I begin with her hair and work my way down. If it was another time and place I would have rushed everything and it probably be all over by now. But I need to take my time, remember this moment and every inch of her. I have to prepare myself for the worst.

When I stand she grabs the towel to reciprocate. The moment she touches me, my dick shows it's gratitude. I'm going to have to exercise maximum control if this going to work. The desk chair seems like the perfect place.

I take a seat and motion for her to sit on me

" Don't worry Ana I won't leave you pregnant while I'm locked up. I'm the master of control so I got this."

" Christian are you sure?" she asks in a low voice.

" Yes baby come we don't have to but I'm hoping you can grant me this last request before I face the electric chair. " I smile at her

" It's not funny and you know that. But I'm willing to try. If I end up pregnant I'll leave the baby by your mother's doorstep! I'm not ready to be anyone's mother when I can barely take care of myself."

" You take care of me, and I'm not complaining. Enough talking"

I'm not ready to be a father by a long mile but something within me calls for this deep connection. I don't even want to remember how yesterday morning I was on top of the world only for it all come crashing down.

" Have you ever done this with anyone?"

" No Ana, I have pleasured woman I won't deny it but for me sex has ultimately been about release. Now it's about the journey and I don't want to arrive at the final destination if I can help it."

I slap my thigh so she can straddle me. She does so; slowly, seductively and my dick gets harder with every inch of her that I occupy. The feeling is beyond words and the way she closes her eyes is an indication to me that she feels the same.

" Open your eyes, don't hide from me," I beckon her. She opens her ocean blue eyes and we stare at each other exchanging shy smiles I've never been in this position before none of us moving. I don't want this connection to be broken.

" The key is to distract yourself with anything else other than the sexy man before you."

" I missed you," she says planting a soft kiss on my lips." I don't know if I will last long at this rate.

" Those jealous bitches wanna separate us but I wont let it happen do you understand?" and she nods.

"I'll need you to be still, taking deep breaths so that we can last long understand,"

" Yes Mr Grey," she rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through my hair, my dick throbs inside her.

" Ana no don't do…. I'll end up shooting on the wall, or in your hair, unless you want a pearl necklace," I run my fingers round her neck."

She frowns slightly, she doesn't know what that is but I'm sure curiosity will lead her to the answer.

" You can shoot here," I look at her with wide eyes and as her finger circles her breast. I think I'm going to cum.

" Ana you are gonna be the death of me."

I rest my head on her breasts and resist the urge for my tongue to flick on her nipples. Fuck Eliot and Kate who I warned not to disturb us at any cost. She holds onto to me for balance, we are silent for a moment the only sound is our breathing

"I nearly died when I heard you had been refused bail," she says eventually. She has no idea how I felt.

" So how did it go at GEH?"

"Well managed to meddle in things I know nothing about, probably got a bit emotionally involved and ended up. Ended up with a job offer but I couldn't except."

"Why not?"

"They offered 1.5 of what I would be getting from you so I asked then to show me the goods and it was no match. Tell me how did you get bailed out in the end"

" I just left my legal team to do what they do best. They wanted to deny me on grounds that I might.. " Well I don't know how to say the last bit, " ..decide to end it all and then from there it was that I might use my wealth to intimidate those who have decided to testify against me. I can intimidate them from behind bars if I so wish. So there it is. Now I'm not allowed to leave Seattle, I've surrendered my passport and need to report daily to say I'm alive and kicking. "

Her facial expression changes

" Don't be like that we will get through this somehow. I should put superglue on my dick and we can be stuck together forever... What do you say?" I start rotating my hips and can feel her wetness on my thighs. Her mouth opens slowly as she takes in quiet breaths

" You're always wet for me Ana, you don't know how that make me feel."

She starts to ride me with her nipples brushing against my chest its like electric shock waves. I'm holding on to her ass.

" Slow down Ms Steele, please lets savour this."

" Ok I'll try."

" I've sent the folks away in case you were wondering. I convinced your mother that she would sleep better at my parents' as her daughter is a real screamer at night. "

" Ha ha, you flatter yourself." She laughs sarcastically at me.

" Christian I think that I can't hold much longer,"

" So what do you want me to do?"

" You know what you need to do,"

" Tell me,"

" I need to..." she pauses " fuck me.." she whispers the last two words as though we have an audience

" Okay fuck you I will. Put your hands round my neck but don't strangle me"

She does as she is told and I stand up holding on to her I don't want to break this.

" I think a condom is a good idea at this point, we don't want cum all over the place"

" I meant what I said and long as it doesn't get in my eyes I don't wanna be blind."

I can't help but laugh as I imagine escorting her to the opticians trying to explain how she lost her sight. This woman is something else but I have permission to shoot my load.

I lay her on the bed and start of thrusting gently, she feels even tighter and I'm sure she is deliberately clenching her inner muscles. Her hands start all over my back on my ass now they are on my chest. I flinch for a second and remember where I am. I'm with the woman I love and she has access to all of me.

" Touch away baby, I'm all yours"

She gives the lightest touch, her nails scrapping my nipples I'm on fire. I can't control my thrusts as she clenches me even tighter. My mouth engulfs her right breast then the left. She is calling out my name; she is cumming and squeezing my dick as she does so. I can't hold on any longer and I pull out as I shoot by load all over those breast, her eyes locked to mine I think she enjoyed the show. I struggle to catch my breath as I hover above her. She has a huge smile on her face.

" You seem happy with yourself."

" Yes most definitely there is nothing like the sight of man losing control. It's hot…." she says with dreamy eyes

"Well I think there is nothing better than the sight of a woman making herself lose control so you need to reciprocate."

The ocean blue eyes are wide; I grab a towel and wipe her clean

She laughs nervously, "I'm not porn star material Christian."

" Porn star? Hmmm is there something you're hiding from me?" as she covers her face with her hands.

" Have you been spending your free time watching porn Miss Steele? What other shocking confessions do you have?"

I pull her hands away as I'm enjoying this

"Come on confess.."

" Okay I've only watched it once out of curiosity."

" And did you also touch yourself out of curiosity? "

" No never" she says point blank.

" Would you touch yourself for me... out of my curiosity so I can watch you cum. " I don't know what's come over me

She freezes for a minute.

" Pretty please... With a cherry on top," I add with a smile.

"You are getting more and more ridiculous by the minute. Since you've asked nicely I will oblige just enjoy the moment, as it may never happen again."

Oh how I know that this may never happen again. I might get sentenced for up for a decade, get parole after 5 years if I'm lucky. She would have moved on with some other fucker!

"There is one thing though," she bats her eye lashes

" You will have to keep your filthy paws to yourself.. if come anywhere near me that's the end of the show…"

By the time we decide to join Elliot and Kate , Ana and I are just smiling, Kate's arms are crossed and she looks absolutely ticked off when we get downstairs .

" You two, I can't believe you, we were just about to go,"

" Don't let me stop you," I whisper to Ana

" Christian," she swats me

" I'm going to have a discussion with the guys and will leave you ladies to catch up"

Elliot and Taylor are in the study looking flustered

" Mrs Lincoln has skipped town I can't get hold of her." Taylor says as soon as he sees me.

" What the fuck!" _That bitch better not have anything to do with this shit I will kill her with my bear hands!_

" What does Elena have to do with this Christian?"

" Don't ask Elliot, believe me it's a fucking long story. She knows these women and she was meant to meet with the legal team tomorrow. With the preliminary hearing set in like 3 weeks that's all I need. I'm fucked!" My voice is raised and I'm struggling to stay in control. This is what I feared would happen from the day this shit broke out. _What is Elena's significance in the whole saga? _I will find out in due course.

I sit in my chair and bury my face in my hands as my heart rate accelerates. Flight or fright I don't know which.

_So it's my word against theirs. They will all say the same shit. That Nicky let me beat her ass till she was black and blue all because she was trying to prove her love for me or whatever it was. _

" Isn't there anyone willing to testify for you?" Elliot's voice sounds pained. The big brother who suddenly realises how messed up his young brother is.

" Elena said there were but now she has disappeared from the scene. You need to understand what testifying for me entails. These girls' families don't even know they are into this shit Elliot. So who the hell is going risk their reputation for an asshole like me? Do you see what I mean?"

"But surely if they are under oath they are bound to cave in?"

"That's the point! It shouldn't get to court. There are things I don't want dragged into a court room!"

"Like what?"

"That I've had liaisons with Elena," I hope he gets as I don't want to spell it all out, it's too humiliating.

He collapses in one of the chairs " Oh shit," he murmurs

" Yes Elliot just that, please don't ask anymore, now is not the time and if you dare breath this to anyone I swear.." I point a finger at him as though he is to blame for my shit

" Hey chill dude, I'm not saying a thing to anyone and before you ask not even Kate. " he is still trying to digest the news. I stand looking out of the window as cannot face him, yet for some strange reason I feel liberated to some extent. I am always on edge when Elena is in the presence of family, now I have one less person to worry about.

"Does Ana know?" he whispers eventually

"Yes she knows that's why she cant stand the bitch"

He seems somehow relieved as his hands run through his hair. I can tell he is struggling with what to say next. Taylor being the professional he is had made his exit.

" And one of them who Elena claimed was going to testify in my favour has not turned round and is one of the three!"

"So what are you gonna do?" He says it so calmly you'd be forgiven to think we were discussing something else.

" I don't know. I fucking don't know! I'm certainly pleading not guilty that's for sure."

" Is there an element of truth in these allegations? If so please tell me now."

We look at each other

" Look I know that my life is messed up but I would never ever hurt anyone. This was part of the lifestyle something they actually expected of me .. Look its hard to explain….. "

" Okay... do you think dad might be able to help?"

" What? Hell no, I don't want them knowing its difficult as it is. If Elena doesn't surface from hiding I will have to pray for a miracle and I fucking need it now.'

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N As always much love to everyone reading the story and the new followers and favourites. You guys make it worth the while; your support means everything to me. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming **

**Christian POV**

"I think you still need to tell them Christian"

It's deadlock here. Elliot's great idea is that I tell my parents about Elena. _Tell them what?_ _That she liked to beat me and fuck me from the age of fifteen. That I was under her spell for years. That she is the reason I got into this shit._

" Elliot you don't know what that implies. It's like a can of fucking worms, the moment one person knows then they will tell the next and the next and before I know it, people will be walking in the street pointing fingers at me. Fuck!"

My fist finds the wall and it hurts.

" Do you want them to put the pieces together in court? Look, like you said I appreciate it's not easy. You don't know how it makes me feel that you have told me and opened up to me, you just don't know. But Christian you have to stop victimising yourself and protecting that bitch. If she cared do you think she would have run.

I'm ... I'm just trying to get a handle on what you told me. But she took advantage of you now she can't face the fucking music and dance!"

Exactly what Flynn has said on many occasions. Maybe someone is right.

_What do I say to that?_ It's true the bitch took advantage of me whichever way I look at it. The control convinced me that I had gained is ultimately because she controlled me. As Ana says to me _there are things we can't control and that's life_. All those NDAs and contracts were all part of it. Now those same people I'm unable to control as they have their own free will.

My twenty-four hour stint in the cell gave me time to think. I should and I will scale down my operations so I can discover who the real Christian Grey is and I can't do that thinking GEH 24-7. If I die today all that hard work will amount to nothing. Who would I leave all that to? I don't even have a dog.

" Christian, did you hear me?"

" Sorry I was miles away,"

" What are you gonna do?"

"You're the big brother Elliot, I'll leave you to do what's best. Right now everything is pretty much fucked up and I have no control of it whatsoever."

The tears start to stream from my eyes and I can stop them, before I know it I'm in my brothers arms. I cry for the four year old who was stuck with his mother's decomposing body for four days. For the child who couldn't speak for two years. For the teenager who was abused by a close family friend. For the man I'm trying to be.

" Hey Christian. Come on now,"

" She is going to leave me ..."

I sob " I know she will.. The .. Moment she realises just how fucked up this really is, she will,." That is my greatest fear, that the woman I have come to rely on will pack her bags and go and she will not want to know me.

" Now that's crap and you know it. That girl is crazy about you. Don't you think I didn't notice...Come on dry those eyes. This shit will be dealt with tomorrow".

I take a deep breath in, I don't know when I last cried like this.. I was probably too young to remember.

"I'll go upstairs for a second I'll be back,"

**Ana POV**

They have been gone for too long and I'm starting to get worried, it doesn't look good. Knowing Christian he closes himself off too much I will have to bleed the information out of him.

Kate has done her best to grill me and I've held my own. Every question ultimately is about getting information from me but I've dodged the bullets. In the end I decide to talk sex with her and that is doing the trick

"Kate can I ask you about something with regards to," I move closer to her "sex".

All of a sudden I have her attention

" Yeah come on what do you wanna know" she says casually as though she has written a 'how to' manual, maybe '_how to interfere in people's lives'_. I'm doing my best to keep a straight face.

" About blow jobs," I say as quiet as I can "how do you... You know give one?"

" Well Ana are you sure you're ready to you know go down that road? Has he been pressuring you?"

" No," I try to sound reassuring "I wanna be… proactive."

" Okay that's fine .. I just thought that maybe moneybags was sticking his cock in your face hoping to accidentally shove in your mouth."

I can't help but laugh, if only she knew that an hour ago I was playing with myself whilst moneybags watched and enjoyed.

" I think the best way to start is to have him lying down on the bed that way you can control the amount you take in unless he grabs your hair and tries to make you choke on it."

"I'm actually afraid I might choke on it" I say giggling

"What are two ladies discussing?" Elliot asks with a huge grin. I can only guess he may have heard the last bit of that conversation, oh well at least I know he is getting a good sucking if nothing else .

" None of your business Elliot what were _you _discussing in Christian's study?" Kate response with a challenge to her boyfriend.

" Come on Kate drop it, anyway I'm sure dinner will be served shortly haven't you guys been waiting long?" Kate needs to be kept on a leash and I hope Elliot is up for the challenge. Christian comes in announcing that dinner is ready. The stress is clearly written all over his face even though he is trying to look reassuring

Dinner is a quiet affair with small talk here and there.

Christian rather quiet, this is the first time I've seen him toy around with his food. Something is definitely not right. I give his thigh a reassuring squeeze and he responds with a sad smile

" I think I will turn in," he says eventually " I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I'll se you later baby." He plants a soft kiss on cheek and excuses himself

" What's eating him?" Kate asks her boyfriend

" Kate please don't start on him now is not the time " that shuts her up for now. The rest of the evening drags on and by the time Kate and Elliot are ready to leave I'm happy to seem them go.

" Ana can I have a quick word?" Elliot asks "Kate I'll be out in a moment"

" Ana I'm really worried about Christian please keep an eye on him."

" What's going on Elliot please tell me, you know Christian will only drip feed me information."

" Well Elena has skipped town with all the information that maybe helpful…."

My heart sinks and my stomach turns on hearing that. It can only mean one thing; the likelihood of this case going to trial is increasing by the minute.

" …and also I've convinced him... Well actually cornered him into telling mum and dad about the Elena thing cause believe me they will be able put 1 and 1 together, it's better if they know now."

I feel my heart racing now as I try to imagine what may be going on in Christian's head. Doom. He is very private and more and more information about him is being put out there.

" I can't believe this happening," is all I eventually manage to say as I struggle to stop the tears

" Ana," Elliot places his hands on either side of my shoulders

" Please don't lose faith in him , you're all that he has and he loves you. I never thought I'd see the day when Christian came outright to admit loving anyone. Listen I gotta go otherwise I might get tortured for information by the journalist the longer I stay her."

He kisses my cheek and leaves.

I fall to the nearest chair unable to move for a while. This is going to be a trying time for everyone involved. I do love him and I want stick by him but I'm afraid that he may shut me out, I don't know what to do if he does

**Christian POV**

She's not here, her side of the bed is cold. Did she actually come to bed?

I jolt out of bed and run downstairs to find her asleep in an armchair. Relief floods me

" Ana baby," I try to rouse her " wake up." Her eyes slowly peel open as she yawns

" What time is it?"

" About 1 am how come you didn't come to bed?" _is it because you are disgusted with me_

" I fell asleep here. I was meant to sit for 10 minutes"

" Come let's go to bed."

I take her hand in mine and holds me tight. At least in all this madness I have my baby well at least for now. I watch her undress and she gets my T-shirt. I feel spent; tonight I will happily just hold her. I got my show earlier on and it was the hottest fucking thing ever. She sat on the chair and rested her legs on the arms. I was instructed to sit on the bed and watch. She played with her clit, her tits, she moaned and groaned and made herself cum. I can feel myself getting hard at that. I guess if I get locked up that is one of the memories that will keep me alive.

She gets into bed and we spoon.

" Elena has disappeared."

I decide to tell her. I don't want to hide anything from her. I can't afford to mess this one up.

" I know Elliot said." she turns to face me "so what does mean?"

" I don't know baby but it's not good. She had the contacts."

" Can't you approach these girls and see if they will testify?"

" I have been warned not to intimidate anyone, its something that will be handled carefully. Elliot says I should my parents about Elena"

She strokes my face very gently, it's soothing, I close my eyes.

" I think so too. It will be hard but I think they should know."

" How am I even going to broach the subject?"

" There is never a right way to do it but I think once you start it will just happen. " I take one deep breath in. I guess she is right. She is always right. She knows me.

" Are you gonna need me as a witness?"

My body tenses I hoped it would not come to this "Ana it's not something I want you to go through, they will grill you and try to break you."

" I'll just tell them the truth that you wanted to tie me up and fuck me so I told you to fuck off. Simple"

I explode with laughter

" You have such a foul mouth Miss Steele you may be arrested for your bad behaviour. Anyway you need to sleep we can deal with this shit later."

I'm sitting in my study with my team of legal.

"Do you have anything at all, emails or phone messages from these women that my help or that might be damaging?"

I'm trying to keep my cool as much as possible

" I have emails and messages of all sorts. It's just all shit to be honest. I have messages telling some of them to get their asses to me before I beat them black and blue. It was all within fucking context but obviously if you take it out of context it can mean fucking anything. I never tied anyone who didn't want it I never fucking hurt them!"

" Ok ok. If you could provide these emails and messages then we can work from somewhere. Just need something that proves that they actually wanted it."

" Some of the messages are vile to say the least. That shit cannot be pulled up as evidence unless I want to make myself a fucking laughing stock." Messages about fucking them up the ass, pounding them till they begged me stop. It's all downhill from here.

" What was the last contact you had with Leila Williams?"

" What? Apart from when she tried to blow my brains, about three years ago. She wanted more than what I could give her so I guess that pissed her off when I gave her marching orders. Funny enough I never heard from her since then until now when I started dating Anastasia."

" Do you not think that Anastasia has anything to do with this?"

" Hell no!" the roar resonates in the room. " I don't pay you to implicate my girlfriend is that clear!" I point a finger at Kluchinsky and hope that the rest of his puppets get the message.

" Christian… Mr Grey hear me out." I can't believe he is still going on about this as though I didn't make it clear to him.

" Sometimes when a thing like this happens it usually someone you know that is at the heart of it. Obviously I do understand its something you wouldn't want to dwell on but you should not discount it either. Have you upset any of your staff recently?"

Fuck, I don't want anyone planting any doubts in my head, as I don't want to be some paranoid fool. I have to trust the people around me, it's the paranoia that nearly got Ana killed and I'm not going start doubting her. I do understand what he is saying and where he is coming from, but I cant entertain a seed of doubt. Right now the only person close to home I could think of is Elena Lincoln purely because she has disappeared and my guess is that she doesn't want our affair exposed.

" No I haven't upset anyone apart from the usual, my staff know me and know what I expect of them. If they don't do as expected, fine I will bark a few orders and throw shit about but that's the usual around here so no, I haven't upset anyone."

" Are we gonna be able to speak to Miss Steele about her encounter with Leila? I just need to know what frame of mind Leila was in and what she said to her."

" I guess if you need to you can speak to her but the less involved she is the better. She said to me Leila was jealous of her and wanted to figure out why I had rejected her back in the day . She also said something about me never getting to know who my father is or some shit like that. That woman was nuts that's all I can say."

" We will have to see if we can to approach the so called contacts that Mrs Lincoln had hoping they are still willing to support us. I think we are done for the day. We will go through a few things and meet in a day or two."

That's the end of that circus. Now I can go and relax with Ana.

I go the reception room and she isn't there. I go to the library and she isn't there

" Taylor!"

He comes immediately

" Where is Ana?"

" She left with Sawyer, she needed to go to the bank and run a few errands. She didn't want to disturb you. She left a message for you, she said upstairs.."

I run upstairs as though I'm being chased, gut feeling tells me this is not good. She never mentioned anything about wanting to go to town today, not that she needs my permission. I get into the room to find a letter on the bed.

"Fuck!"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N as always I am thankful for the support that you guys continue to give me. This story has come a lot further than what I had thought and it's all because of you my readers. I am getting to the bit that I have personally been waiting for, hopefully it will all be revealed in the next few chapters. I made up the phone numbers. Please post reviews, the mean a lot to me. xxxx  
**

**Ana's POV( while Christian was in his meeting)**

Christian is meeting his legal team while I'm sitting here frankly bored. It's only gone 11am and without knowing how long they will take I decide to check my emails and mess about online. I still can't believe fucking Elena and what she has done to my Christian.

Emails from Jose, Jesus! I guess I will have to call him at some point. I do feel guilty for not touching base with him but then Christian can't even bear it when I mention his name so I have been doing my best to avoid anything that even sounds like Jose.

I log onto Facebook, I don't use it that much and only agreed to opening an account so I could stay in touch with my a few people in my year at college.

_Fuck! _There are all sorts of messages in my inbox.

Someone by the name of Marilynn Brookes found the message '_Whore_' fitting

Then there is a message from Lyla Walliams . Immediately I think of Leila, could this be a prank of some sort? My heart starts to pound and I click on the message. I'm in two minds as shutting this Facebook account down would be the best possible solution. The message reads:

_Hi Ana I guess once someone is gone, they are never forgotten. I have something that belongs to your boyfriend and would like you to come and collect it. Don't tell a soul otherwise he will certainly be facing a decent stint behind bars praying his pretty ass doesn't drop the soap. Call me on 0993738287/ you have 5 days to do so otherwise I will take it your not interested. _

I'm trembling. _What the fuck is this?_ I should tell Taylor or Christian immediately. But what if it's true. What do I do?. Before I know it I am dialling the number,

" Hello," A raspy voice answers. This is the time to hang up and go looking for Taylor.

" It's Anastasia."

"Anastasia"

" Yes, who's this?"

There is a pause and all I can hear is breathing, my heart continues to pound constricting my vocal chords.

" It is nice to finally hear from you. Well I'm your friend but I can be your enemy as well, it's up to you. If you want to save that boyfriend of yours you will have to do as you're told otherwise Santa will leave your presents at the North Pole do you understand?"

" Yes," my voice is barely audible I have no idea what he is talking about.

" Good girl. I have some papers that I'd rather send for shredding or even to the bonfire, and then I thought to myself; what's the point in that. Your boyfriend will have to pay for all he has put our family through. I think it's only fair."

_Family?_ I take it that this person may have been related to Leila Williams in some way.

" How much do you want?"

" Hang on sweetheart haven't they told you that money isn't everything? Something that my sister found out unfortunately when it was too late." The little bit of confidence that I thought I had has diminished. I thought all people want when blackmailing is money

" I want to bring that motherfucker to his knees and who better to do it than the woman he is currently fucking, to wipe that smile off his face. He walks around looking down on people when he's no better. Wasn't his mother a fucking crack whore?" There is silence again, I'm not sure if I'm meant to respond to that, I choose to say nothing as I await further instructions.

"You will drive to Chicago to collect your present. Make sure you don't use any of his cars and please don't come empty handed either. I wouldn't want you driving all this way to return empty handed . Do you understand me?" He shouts the last sentence to me, making me jump.

" How do I know you are telling the truth about the urm.. paperwork?"

"Wow you're good, let's see Veronica Bailey , soft limits Suspension , Canning ,Fellatio, Anal fisting, biting, wax. I would love to meet this bitch." He laughs and I hear him coughing and splattering on the other end. I can also hear the rustle of paper being turned

" Oh there it is lets see. Christian Grey, hard limits shall I read them out?  
"No no I get it," I protest. I do not want to know whatever he was doing with Veronica if I can avoid it.

"On your way here I want you to humiliate that fucker, I want him to leave the country to a tiny cave by the end of this." He coughs again, I think an appointment with a doctor or a visit to hospital is long overdue

" By humiliating what do you mean?"

" I don't know you tell me, fuck his brother, his father I don't care. My sister begged him to take her back but he didn't even speak to her instead he sent a representative of his. How fucking cold does that get? He acted as if he didn't know what he had done to her. No wonder she got fucking pissed at him. So you shall humiliate that motherfucker on your way here. If I feel that you are not playing fair I will burn these documents starting with the ones aligned to the rape charges and your time starts now. Make sure you don't tell anyone otherwise like I said I will light a fire in my backyard and jail certainly is the perfect place for his pretty Billionaire ass. I shall be in touch with further instructions and please get yourself a prepaid phone you will need it in an hour of which you should call this number from it and ditch whatever fancy phone you have on you " He hangs up. I don't even have a name. All I know is that he called Leila his sister, whether its true or not I don't know. I'm definitely screwed.

The phone is still on my ear even though the other person has cleared the line. Catatonic is the only way to describe the state that I'm in. It will take me 2 days to get to Chicago and I will need to get some rest along the way, who do I tell about this so called mission I've been given? He says that if he thinks I'm playing him he will burn the paperwork and he sure sounds like he has nothing to lose. You never mess around with a man that has nothing to lose because they will stop at nothing. I don't know where I heard that. I need money but I don't know how much? All I'm instructed is not to come empty handed. I take it they appreciate that I may not have limited access to funds but they sure know that I can at least do something .

Fuck!

I need to humiliate Christian and I am free to do what I want. I could tell the papers that he is gay or he has a small dick. What if this bastard is lying and I return with nothing what will I do then? I will certainly lose my man without a shadow of a doubt. Either way I'm going to lose because Christian will not take lightly to being humiliated but I can't run the risk of him facing a jail term for something her clearly did not do!

I rush to Christian's side of the bed. He had some money in Georgia. I go through his chest of drawers and bingo; it's there, all 15000 of it. I still need more. That diamond necklace and the earrings should be worth something. As luck would have it I spot Christian's check book with blank signed checks.

I grab that and run.

" Taylor," I say breathlessly entering the kitchen.

He looks at me suspiciously as I have interrupted his lunch.

"Can you ask Sawyer to take me to town immediately please."

" Can I ask why? Does Mr Grey know?"

"I'm trying to sort a few things for my mother before she returns to Georgia, it's her birthday soon and given the drama that is going on with your boss I may not be able to see her on the date. Yes Christian knows I'm going out, I don't want to stress him unnecessarily."

"Okay I will have him get ready right away."

I shuffle in the car all the way to the bank. I've told Sawyer that I need to make changes to my account and he agreed to wait in parking lot while I conduct my business.

" Could I see the Bank Manager please?" I ask the teller who seems shell shocked to see me. _Get over it yes its me_. I've been banking with HSBC bank for at least four years, I consider myself a loyal customer.

"Certainly, if you take a seat he will be called for you."

I only wait 5 minutes before the six-foot African American is standing before me. I look at his shoe size and banish the thought immediately as I need to focus on my reason for being here.

"Ms Steele come through to my office" he motions his gigantic arms to his office on the right

" I need a loan about 50 000 dollars." I say as I sit down, I have no time for pleasantries because time is not on my side not that he knows or cares.

" Oh , oh slow down please. That's a huge amount we are talking about here."

" I do appreciate that Mr Jackson but I'm sure you know that I am involved with Mr Grey. He has given me a check here for 200 000 and I can't wait for it to clear. " I bat my lashes. "See, I need to get him a present and I certainly cannot be spending anything less than that amount. "

" I do appreciate what you are saying Ms Steele but you have to understand that there are things within my power and some things are way beyond me. With the collapse of financial services in the past few years everything has been tightened up. That sort of money is for businesses etc."

I have to fight the tears.

" Let me get your bank statements and see if there is anything I can do but in all honesty that amount you are asking for is highly unlikely." He calls for his assistant to print out my bank statement, a useless operation as I'm probably overdrawn. She comes in and hands him the paperwork and his pupils dilate. I guess he figures its some sort of scam.

" Miss Steele, the money you want as a loan is that in addition to what's already in your account?" He is frowning at me now.

" What do you mean?"

" When did you last check your account if I may ask?"

" Honestly maybe about a month or so ago, I had nothing in it so there was no reason to check. I do understand that I'm asking for the impossible and I do appreciate your time."

He takes a deep breath,

" Well there was $2,OOO,OOO deposited in your account on the 15 of May and since then its been earning some interest"

"Oh." I'm in shock and there is only one person who could have done that. I remember now, telling Christian that I was getting ridiculous offers for telling my story and I suppose he decided to match the offers, _more money than fucking sense._ I say my silent prayer in thanks

" So how long will it take for me to get some of that money and how much can I get today?"

" I take it the loan is no longer needed. I could authorise for you to get $100,000 today and for any more that we need 48h hours notice. I take it you have some ID on you."

I nod

"It may take just about an hour,"

" That's fine, I can wait."

I chew every fingernail that I have as I hope that nothing will come in the way. True to his word I have gone through the necessary procedures and leave with my $100, 000 dollars. I've made a stop to get a prepaid phone and I am good to go. I don't really know the next step that needs taking, I'm absolutely crapping myself as I realise I can't do this on my own. I could seek the assistance of Jose Rodriguez but I know that I would never be forgiven for that.

" Is everything okay?" Jeez is it pretty obvious that something is not right?

"Yeah I'm good" I'm not in the mood to have a conversation with Sawyer, I don't mind him as he is less uptight compared to Jason Taylor but today is not the day. We are on our way back home.

" If you don't tell me I will report your every movement to Grey." He says this so calmly as though he is trying to test me, to break me.

" You went to buy a prepaid phone didn't you?"

" The phone is for my mother."

He pulls the car to the side and locks the doors. Shit

" Tell me what the fuck is going on and stop messing with me. Whatever little scheme you have, someone will have to know. Are you leaving him?"

I stay silent for a moment. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I cant just I get killed at least someone will have to know.

" You know Taylor will be calling to check in with me shortly so I will need to tell him something other than your suspicious behaviour."

The tears start,

" Please don't tell this to anyone, I'm begging you whatever you do. I got a message on my Facebook account. It was sent three days ago but I only read it today. Someone claims to have the documents Leila stole from Christian."

He turns round to face me and his face looks ashen

" What the fuck? Are you crazy? You are working on a message you got from some stranger and don't tell me they want money which I take is in the envelope?" He is literally shouting at me.

I don't answer as he has already reached the correct conclusion.

" Anastasia, Jesus. They told you not to tell didn't they? That's because they actually don't have nothing and they will be waiting to pounce on you and take that fucking money and leave you for fucking dead!"

I should have kept my mouth shut and got on with it myself. I could have been well on my way by now.

" Do have any contact details for them?"

" He have given me a number to call and said I should ditch my phone and get prepaid one. I think he actually does have the documents Sawyer. He read the contents of one of them over the phone and that could not have been made up." I tense myself after saying this as I'm expecting another roar from him.

"So why doesn't he approach Christian and get the money and go?"

" He is after revenge, Christian humiliated Leila so he wants the same done to him and he wants me to do it."

" He could just post them to the papers surely they will pay top dollar for that shit"

I didn't think about it that way. I suppose that is why Sawyer is in the job that he does.

" I don't think that the person I spoke to is that bright in all honesty. There is defiantly a reason he doesn't want to be in the spotlight. Please I need to go and he said he will burn them if I don't come to get them."

Sawyer's annoyance with me increases with every word that I utter.

He shakes his head.

" There is no way you are going through with this shit now that I know. I say tell Taylor and let him take over and you are going home."

"No Luke please, I'm begging you don't. If he suspects that I'm playing him then that's it. Come with me."

" What? So I can be added to Grey's shit list. I need my job."

" Please Luke, I will pay you a quarter of a million dollars."

He laughs.

" You must really love Grey don't you Anastasia. Where are you gonna get that kind of money from."

Every man has his price, Sawyer is living proof. I pull out my bank statement.

" Isn't this Grey money?"

" Its in my account so its my money. I couldn't go on my own to Chicago. Even if it's a hoax at least Christian wont shoot me down for going on my own. He always tells me to take security."

" Chicago? That will take about 2 days to get there if we are to rest and I'm sure by then they will have tracked us down."

" So do I take it you will at least consider it?"

" This is some crazy shit Anastasia but since I think you are too good for Grey I will do it. I can retire on my return cause its gonna be fucking hell."

" I wanna go now. I will go back, leave a message for Christian. I don't know what I will tell him but I will make something up."

" Don't go back. He wont let you out of his sight. Write him a note and I will take it inside, I will make up some excuse that you are getting your hair. We will need to ditch this car and get something else. Keep your phone on until I say so and I suggest you start charging this prepay on the in car charger. This better be good cause the aftermath is nothing short of hell. " He starts the car and we are back on the move and Sawyer moves with urgency.

I scribble a note for Christian as Sawyer gets an envelope from the glove compartment and he takes it into the apartment . I sink in the back seat because I'm meant to be getting my hair done.

He returns within minutes and the security at the complex looks at us quizzically

"Okay make sure you get the numbers you need from that phone of yours and take the battery out as you know he will be able to track you down. I take it you have money for a car and we will get one in my name if you don't mind?"

" Okay anything you say," I'm jotting down the numbers that I need, Christian's, Kate, my mum. This is crazy; hopefully when I wake up this will be nothing but some crazy dream.

We get another SUV and I part with $10000 for the pre-owned version that we have, my phone is off now so I cant speak to Christian even if I wanted.

" Okay this better not be some hoax Miss Anastasia Steele otherwise we are fucking doomed?"

We are on our way out of Seattle headed for Chicago..

**Please Review. xxx **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N First of all I would like to apologise for the delayed update. Unfortunately I encountered a few hiccups in the past week. I know I upset a few people especially guests reviewers. Some people are tired of the drama but that is what makes the story so I cannot apologise for that. Thank you those who continue to read and support the story and those who have just joined us. Much Love**

**Chimbwido xxx. PLEASE REVIEW**

We are now on the 1-90W headed for Georgia and 2000 plus miles to go. I'm doing my best to relax but it's not easy. I wish I could fast-forward the next few days and be back with Christian. I want to call him to reassure him that I'm okay but the moment he hears my voice I know that he will go ballistic and at this moment in time I will just have to resist the temptation to dial his number.

" So what drove you into security Luke?"

He is in the driving seat and I'm sitting in front with him, I guessed that since we are partners in crime I might as well.

" When I left the Army, the bubble burst immediately. I had some money saved up and wanted to open a restaurant but unfortunately no one would even blink when I applied for loans or looked for investors." He sounds bitter as he says his story. I don't blame him. He sacrificed himself but on return no one seemed to acknowledge what he had done.

" So I take it you are into cooking?"

" Yeah growing up my mum used to make me help her out from a young age and I guess it was from there I developed an interest."

He smiles at me, a sad smile

" So after I couldn't get the money to chase my dream I bumped into an officer I had served with and he got me the hook up."

" Do you enjoy it?"

He laughs" Is this some sort of job evaluation and you will report to your boyfriend?"

" No Luke," I respond as calmly as possible " just trying to get to know the man behind the bodyguard."

" The job is alright it pays very well but as you know Grey can be handful. One moment you are turning in for the night and the next you are running an errand at 2am picking up his ho... Urm acquaintances."

"You don't have to bite your tongue on my account."

" But I will admit that since you have been with him, he seems less turbulent in some respects."

I sigh, yes Christian Grey is hard work and the work just seems to get harder.

" So are you gonna call him," _Call who? Not Christian!_ The question catches me off guard

" I meant call whoever it is we are meeting. "

" Oh yes let me do that immediately."

The tremor in my fingers refuses to subside as I dial the number

" Hello." That raspy voice greets me

" Hi its Ana, Anastasia." he clears his throat and he switches to business mode.

" Anastasia I take it you are on your way. I was beginning to think that that you fell out of love with your boyfriend."

" We are on our way hopefully it will take us the best of two days so expect us by Friday, latest Saturday."

" When you say we who the fuck do you mean? Don't fuck with me do you understand?"

My heart begins to pound in my throat as my right ear is nearly deafened by his shouting. Sawyer looks at me and I can tell that he would rather take over the conversation.

" I have a friend with me, you can't expect me to drive here alone do you?" I shout back at him

" Okay, keep your hair on sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure that Grey is not with you." He seems to be backing down.

" No he is not with me, this number I have called you on is the one I will be using. Can I at least get a name and an address to where we are going."

There is silence for a minute.

" Well you can call me Tristan and I will give you my location when you get into Chicago. How about the other part of the deal?"

" What part?"

" Bringing the motherfucker down?"

" Believe me all the shit in the press is playing its part in doing that so I will call you tomorrow and let you know when we will be arriving in Chicago."

I hang up before he has a chance to respond. How I'm glad I'm not alone. This guy sounds nothing short of twisted.

I look at Sawyer as I fight the tears.

"Go ahead, you can say it. I know what I'm doing is stupid."

" Don't talk yourself out of it now when we have already pissed Grey off. We need to make arrangements for somewhere to stay I suggest you check on my iPad and book somewhere. We have the issue of clothes and supply's to deal with. I guess once we are safely out Seattle we can make a plan of some sort ."

We decide to stop over in Minnesota, tomorrow I have suggested that we take turns driving hopefully that way we can cover a lot more ground. I close my eyes and slowly drift off.

My stomach feels like its being pulled in different direction from the inside. I screaming for it stop.

"Ana, Ana wake up." I open my eyes and realise that I had fallen asleep. My stomach still feels like its being tugged. It suddenly dawns on me that Mother Nature is going to screw me over. My period is due any second from now and in my madness I forgot all about it.

"We need to stop as soon as possible." I inform Sawyer. How I hate this time of the month I suffer form terrible period pains and I have tried all suggestions under the Sun.

" Is everything okay? You seem rather pale."

" I'm okay I just need the bathroom that's all. How far are we now?"

" We still have a lot to cover I'm afraid I guess we will be in Minnesota in a about 6 hours or so. I say about 8pm."

"Can we stop at the first possible stop please."

"Okay , okay."

The early June heat is not doing me any favours. I feel nauseous. We stop at a gas station and I run to the bathroom thankful to the Gods that I'm just in time. With crisis averted I stock up on painkillers. Advil will not do anything

Sawyer follows me as I get a few items from the store. He eyes my shopping basket and doesn't comment. _Yes I am having my period_

I grab a few snacks and water.

I wait outside for him. This really could not have come at a better time. I need a shower, some clean clothes, a warm bed. I need Christian.

Sawyer comes out with a pack of cigarettes and lights up one

" Yes I smoke and I hope you can keep my little secret."

I just shake my head as I'm getting to know a lot more of Luke Sawyer than what I had bargained for.

Once he is done we head on our way.

" I need to stop anywhere where I can get clothes please at this rate I wont make it to anywhere."

" You need to start taking painkillers a few days before and wouldn't feel so bad." _No he is not discussing my period with me is he?_

" Ana, I have lived with women in my life so I do understand what goes on okay." I choose not to respond, as I will not be discussing my period with _him._

_I close my eyes and dose off _

When I wake up I'm informed that I was only sleeping for 30 minutes.

" I think we will have to stop somewhere for the night sooner than later. I can't go on anymore to be honest and the heat doesn't help."

" Do you always have it this bad?"

" Sometimes, if you must know and to be honest I'm not comfortable talking about that subject with you."

" Okay Miss Steele I will remember my place." He chuckles to himself.

After driving a further half hour we decide to check into the Best Western hotel just near Spokane, as I cannot continue much longer. I'm starting to feel car sick and coupled with the love sickness I'm already suffering from it seems the best idea to call it a day even though it's not even four in the afternoon. Sawyer has taken a few suspicious calls that he insists they are not Christian related as he has switched off his work cell phone.

The hotel seems quite modest and there are a handful of people in lobby as we head for the reception. I have my fingers crossed hoping that we can get somewhere for the night. There are a few stores darted around so hopefully I can get some supplies and change of clothes otherwise I am doomed.

I decide to stand behind Sawyer and let him handle the booking. The truth is I don't want my name being mentioned if I can help it. I'm paranoid that my stalking boyfriend will track me down before the mission is complete. I handed the money to Sawyer and pray he doesn't ditch me and run.

" I would like to make a booking please." He says with authority snapping the receptionist out of her daydream. She looks up to him immediately apologising and straitening herself out.

" I don't mind a single room." I whisper to him. I don't want to complicate matters and besides I will not be expecting it to be anything like the Heathman.

" And where do you think I will sleep?" _Well certainly not with me!_

"Don't worry either I'm not trying to sleep with you. I can't let you out of my sight."

" Can we have a suite with two rooms if you have one, or even a family room of some sort?"

She looks at Sawyer and then me.

" Certainly, let me see what is available." She fiddles on the computer and we are offered a family room with two separate sleeping areas at a cost of $150 for the night, clearly taking advantage of our desperate situation.

" I will need ID , for both of you." I look at her puzzled.

" Unfortunately we have had a few incidents here and it is now company policy that any adult staying needs to produce some ID." I take a deep breath as I hand her my driver's licence, which she scrutinises as though she is working for police or boarder agency. She writes something down and hands it back to me. She does the same for Sawyer and after we have been identified we get our room key.

" Can we quickly head to the stores I want to get some clothes and stuff because once I shower I just want to sleep."

" Okay lets go" Sawyer ushers me out and we walk to some clothes store that clearly has the bare minimum but I'm grateful I can get some jeans, underwear and a couple of t-shirts. Sawyer maintains a little distance between us as I make my purchases. He gets a change of clothes for himself and we head back to the hotel. I can't help but wonder just what is going on in his head.

Our hotel suite _if I can call it that, _has a hallway with a single room and double at opposite ends of each other. The double bed looks reasonably comfortable and immediately I feel exhausted. The combination of the heat and my cramps and all the stress has taken its toll. I opt for a quick shower while Sawyer settles for the single room.

"You stay in the other room." I say to him. I feel a little better now but I do need to take a nap.

" No I'm fine here," he says not even looking at me. He is sitting on the single bed, which is a clear mismatch for his large frame. He is on his iPad doing whatever.

" Come on I insist, you look rather ridiculous on that small bed all that's missing are your golden locks because that bed looks like it will break soon." At last I get his attention, he shakes his head and gets up and leaves me to my nap. The bed smells already of Sawyer. Immediately I wonder how Christian is. I know he is beyond pissed off and worried about me. He has surely rang everyone I know and probably even called Jose and that is why I haven't made any calls. Anyone that I will speak to is likely to report to him. It will soon be over and I will be in the arms of my man

When I wake up I feel a lot better its gone 7pm so I have slept for probably just about three hours. Sawyer is where I left him, watching TV. He looks up to me

" How are you feeling?"

" A lot better thanks and actually a bit hungry. Can we go out and get something?"

"Sure there was a restaurant I spotted a few doors from here unless you want to dine in the hotel?"

" I think out is better, I'm ready when you are."

We opt for the seats outside the ' Steak and Grill' which serves what it says on the tin. I would have preferred a salad but decide to have a burger. Sawyer opts for a 20oz T-bone steak, rare and I want to laugh as I remember a conversation I had with Christian about raw meat. I close my eyes as the cool breeze blows wishing I will be in Seattle when I open them.

" Do you mind if I smoke?" Sawyer interrupts my little day-dream. In all honesty I do but who am I to deny the man in the situation I have landed him in

" Only if you give me on." I respond putting on a brave face

He looks at me shocked " Anastasia have you lost your mind?"

" Isn't that a bit too late to ask?" I say to him " Besides I read that secondary smoking is just as bad so I might as well go all out. Its one of the things I've always wanted to do before I die." I have clearly lost the plot but since I'm miles away from home, there is no better than this.

"Didn't you get time to experiment at university?" Sawyer asks with a mischievous grin that he is desperately trying to tame.

I shake my head, " Unfortunately I met Katherine Kavanagh and from day one we were joint at the hip. Funny thing she said being mischievous was not in my nature so I had to watch her with envy. Like the one day she got stoned and she wouldn't let me."

Thinking about it now I don't know why I lived my life in her shadow, it seems that I needed her approval to some extent for every step of my life and I guess that is why the whole Christian thing pissed her off.

" Well if you ever want weed, I know a man who knows a man." He hands me a cigarette and I'm shocked. I seriously had no intentions of smoking but merely wanted to test the boundaries. He senses my hesitation and has a smirk on his face

"For a moment I actually believed you were gonna do this but I guess you're too much of a good girl. Or is it Grey you live in fear of?"

" No I'm not scarred of Christian." I say grabbing the cigarette off him,

" Now light it up and let me prove it!"

After two puffs I'm coughing my guts out much to Sawyers amusement and I also have to laugh at myself. At least I can tick something on my _things_ _to do before I die _list_. _As Sawyer orders his second beer I opt for a glass of wine. I get to quiz him further about his business idea and it sounds as though it is something he has but a lot thought into. I'm relieved to discover that does not intend on standing behind the grill himself. I know that after this I would gladly offer my assistance if I'm allowed to and I can actually picture him running it.

" How long do you think you'll work for Christian?"

" I don't know, I'm sure I've already lost the job so will be packing my shit as soon as I get back to Seattle and find the next person who needs protection."

" How much more would you need for your restaurant idea then?"

" I don't know Ana a couple of years ago when I first thought of it maybe about three to four hundred thousand, now it's probably more with the way it's a bitch to get credit."

I feel sorry for him and I make decision there and then that after this ordeal I will do what I can to help him.

My head is spinning now. The alcohol has gone to my head even though I followed Christians rule of eating first. Suddenly it dawns on me that I had taken painkillers earlier on and clearly alcohol and painkillers are not a desired combination.

" I need go to bed now." I giggle to myself. I stand up and feel Sawyers arm round me as I nearly find the floor.

_Note to self -stay away from alcohol!_

"Jesus Ana! Okay, put your arm on my shoulders I don't want you bashing your head."

"No…I'm.. fine." I protest and I try to break free from his hold

" Either that or I'm gonna carry you and give a better show to the people of this town." At that point I opt for the first option and we stagger out of the Steak and Grill and somehow I find myself in the hotel room. My head hits the pillow and I'm out!

"Anastasia wake up!" I feel someone shaking me. My eyes slowly peel open to see the not so familiar surroundings and slowly remember where I am. I'm fully clothed and just missing my shoes. _Thank God_

"Its gone midday and we are meant to be a little closer to Chicago by now, remember?" He sounds so pissed off. " What happened to waking up at the crack of dawn? I've been trying to wake you for hours"

"I'm sorry," I say avoiding his gaze

"Well sorry wont knock it princess I have booked us a flight from Missoula International Airport and it leaves at 5 this evening so lets get going.

"He said I shouldn't fly otherwise Christian will know?" I say remembering my instructions from Tristan _if that his real name._

" Oh you are fucking kidding me. Since when do you care if Christian knows. I'm sure he is on to us by now and thinking about it I felt as though we were being watched yesterday or maybe it was just the booze. But listen here, if this little trip of yours is to mean anything we you are doing as you are told from now on. Tomorrow morning we will go and see this psycho and be on a flight to Seattle from Chicago so I can deliver you back to Grey in one piece. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mr. Sawyer," I respond hoping he sees the funny side of it but he fails to do so. I roll my eyes

" Okay I will be ready in thirty minutes."

" Make it twenty." With that he walks out of the room

Within fifteen minutes I'm ready to leave. We get our belongings and the money that has been in Sawyer's hands and head to the hotel reception to check out. With the bill settled we head outside and there seems to be a bit of a commotion for one reason or another.

As we step out we are greeted by flashing cameras.

"Oh shit!" Sawyer says placing his protective arm around me and nearly knocks one of the photographers down

" Ms. Steele have you finally left Christian Grey? Is that your new boyfriend? Will you speak to anyone now?"

At that moment I realize that I'm fucked!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Thanks as always to everyone following the story. I have tried to make up for not posting in two weeks so here is another chapter. Thanks to all who have just joined the story and those who have been here since the beginning . PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you xxx Chimbwido**

**Christian POV**

My head is buried in my hands, my palms intercept my tears as I don't want Flynn to see me cry. My mother and Elliot have dragged me out of my room and they have brought me here to the psychiatrist as though he has all the answers. All the years I have subjected myself to the services of the mental health system I still haven't got the answer that I have been searching for " Who the fuck is Christian Grey?" I know the answer to _Who I'm not_ that's pretty obvious I'm someone not deserving of peace, of being loved that's it.

She left me two days ago with just a note

'_Christian I have something I need to take care of. I will be back as soon as I can. Please understand that I'm doing this for you._

_I love you Ana.'_

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

I have seen the papers this morning and was driven beyond rage. It took 4 men to hold me down. There she was smoking, laughing and joking with fucking Sawyer and worst of all she was in his fucking arms. The papers speculate that she has left me for him, how ironic is that? I can still hear myself,

'_Ana don't go anywhere without security_ , _take Sawyer with you_.' Little did I know I was driving her into his arms. _FUCK!_ I scream in my head

" Surely there must be a reasonable explanation." Flynn says calmly. Clearly that's his job to give me hope for the future, to look at the positive side.

_Always look on the bright side of life._

Why doesn't he just admit he has nothing to say, that I could handle.

" What is reasonable John? Tell me." I'm looking directly at him now.

" What do they say about a picture and a thousand words huh?" I stand and pace his office. Elliot and my mum have stationed themselves outside just in case so I need to exercise some control.

" She is fucking him! I should have fucking known. She went to the bank she withdrew a lot of money. She even stole a fucking check from my checkbook so I should actually report the matter. They ditched the SUV and they fucked off." My fists are clenched to the point where my nails are digging in my palms

" I wouldn't be surprise if she and Sawyer stole all those NDAs."

" Now Christian that is ridiculous and you know it. Didn't this way of thinking get you in trouble before?"

" Think about it John, ever since that she entered my life it has been one disaster after a fucking-nother."

" Weren't you here the other day ready to fire me, ready to propose to her and all of a sudden you have gone to the other side of the scale? Life is a balance Christian and you need to balance everything before making any rash decisions." I stop for a moment, he is right I'm living in extremes so here is the balance:

" The balance for me is to get her out of my life and go back to being just me. Thanks for your time John but I have a meeting with my legal team later today."

I don't even wait for his response and head out with my mum and Elliot staring at me.

" How did the meeting go?" My mum asks cautiously as we drive back home.

" As good as can be, I'm packing her shit and you can give it to her mother before she goes to Georgia," is my clipped response.

" Christian you cant do that, son have you lost your mind? Hasn't she stood by you through this mess that you have created?"

I breathe in " I can deal with my mess but she is one mess I no longer need in my life. She is fu… sleeping with my security staff what else is there to say"

How glad I am that I didn't tell my mother about Elena and with the way things are I can avoid it as long as Elliot doesn't open his gob and he has been warned

My mother has been silenced as I have dared her to explain why would she be smoking and giggling and walking in the arms of Luke Sawyer . The rest of the drive proceeds in silence.

**Ana POV**

The flight yesterday to Chicago was a Godsend I don't think I would have survived the drive. Last night we stayed at the Hilton at the airport. I slept a whole lot better mother nature more merciful to me by the end of yesterday. We never left in our suite as I'm trying not to attract any further attention. We checked out this morning with no hustle and are now on our way. Sawyer needs to meet a friend quickly before we go Bronzeville to meet the mysterious Tristan. We have hired a car from the airport. The plan is to see Tristan and be on a flight to Seattle this evening; I can't wait to be in my lover's arms, I can't wait to hold him.

" Who are we meeting?" I have asked Sawyer this question at least twice and each time I get a sketchy reply and I'm beginning to feel slightly nervous. He parks on the side road and instructs me to wait. I feel like following him as he enters the DIY store but I keep my seatbelt on to restrain myself. He returns 5 minutes later holding a suspicious package and instantly I know what it is.

"Sawyer why do you need a gun?" I say to him as my heart rate picks up. What if he is working with Tristan, all those suspicious calls? What if I will be kidnapped? Shit!

"Nothing gets past you does it? Ana you don't know this psycho do you? I am not going there unprepared okay. So be a good girl and stay calm. I just wanna get back home in one piece and this will aid in that mission."

Thirty minutes later we drive into Bronziville and the man behind the sat-nav informs us we have arrived at our destination. The house we are parked outside looks derelict compared to the surrounding properties. The boarded window, the neglected front yard says it all. I immediately reach for the door of the car but Sawyer grabs my hand

" Hang on a minute, you stay here."

"Well he is expecting me and not you."

" Oh really? Listen here. I'm going in first to see what its like and then from there I will let you know whether or not to come in. if I don't contact you in 3 minutes then call me and if I don't respond call the cops , okay?" I nod

"

"Okay" my shaky voice responds.

He gets out and puts the handgun in his jacket pocket.

I watch him as makes a quick scan of the area and cautiously opens the gate, his eyes continue to sweep around him, and I guess he knows what he is doing. I watch as he knocks on the door and there is no response for a minute. The door is eventually opened very cautiously and I thin tall man opens it. I can't hear what is being said but he looks at me as Sawyer points. My phone goes off

" Hi its me you can come."

I enter the house cautiously its clear that this place has been neglected for a while. The door creaks as I push it open and I can hear Sawyer talking to who I can only think to be Tristan, there are toy cars in the hallway making cringe that he can live in this condition with his child.

They are sitting in the Kitchen; it could do with a nice clean. I meet the eyes of Mr. Tristan who is as thin as a rake, his skin slightly jaundiced and immediately I think _alcoholic_. There are cans of bear in the kitchen to support my claim

" You must be Anastasia," he says offering a wicked smile. I remain silent for a minute.

" I have already spoken to Mr. Sawyer here and we have reached an agreement. He walks to one of the kitchen cupboards to take an envelope and there are no points for guessing what is in there.

"Hear is your present from Leila." He says throwing the envelope at me and immediately I begin to go through the document. As expected they are there, NDAs and contracts. I smile inside and relieve floods me.

" How come you haven't signed your contract?"

" Sawyer give him the money and lets go."

" Not so fast, I have big surprise for you upstairs, it's not just me who has been expecting you."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well my cousin, Leila's sister is upstairs bed bound and the moment it would be rude for you not to say hi."

I look at Sawyer hoping that he deters me from going upstairs but instead he offers to go ahead of me. The stairs creak, as my immediate thought is that they will all cave in. Sawyer peeks into the door and motions that its clear to go in as he heads back downstairs.

"Anastasia," the pale woman says as if she knows me, as though we are long lost friends. She has chestnut hair like me and it falls on her shoulders. The streaks of grey are visible and I would she is in her mid thirties

" I see you have met Tristan. I can only apologise for my cousins behaviour. It was not supposed to be that way"

"Hi." I say quietly still struggling to make sense of my current situation. I see the resemblance with Leila.

"Please take a seat, I beg you., I'm Sarah by the way" I sit down on the chair next to her bed.

" I honestly didn't mean to drag you out here. I would have got on the coach myself but I haven't been well over the past month, the death of Leila hasn't really helped but hey. Have you been offered a drink at least?"

" No I am fine thank you. I don't want to take up much of your time I have a flight to catch back to Seattle this evening."

" I understand. Is there any truth, please be honest, do these contracts mean anything?"

She pauses

" Leila… see she was a bit crazy at the end and said if anything were to happen to her they would act like an insurance policy."

" Unfortunately Leila stole those contracts by trespassing so you are actually handling stolen goods." I inform her immediately

"Well like I said I was sent them by Leila. After the money stopped things have not been easy you must understand."

I'm puzzled I have no fucking clue what she is talking about.

" I'm sorry I don't follow you, what money are you talking about?"

" Leila about four years ago used to date some rich man, she would never say who, she never brought him home. All I know is he got her an apartment in Seattle, a car money whatever she wanted until she got pregnant."

What the fuck! I'm glad I'm sitting down .. Shit those toys that I saw all of a sudden I hear Leila _Chris will never know who his father is._ My mouth is dry my mind blank I've just come for more than what I bargained for!

"So did she have.. The baby? " I'm hoping she will say no _Please say no_. I'm already looking like a ghost saying yes will certainly turn me into a real one.

She can sense my discomfort as she clutches her bedding shifting herself slightly in that bed. How long has she been in there I wonder and what exactly is wrong with her? I'm trying to distract myself from the pending doom.

"It's a long story Anastasia. Leila came to me she was pregnant and broken hearted. Her lover had rejected her he didn't know she was pregnant then. She, she said she tried to speak to him afterwards but he would not take her calls so she went via some woman called Elaine or Elena who had introduced them. Elaine then went and told him but he didn't want to know and sent more money via Elena for an abortion at a private clinic. She had $10000 from him to get rid of the baby. He also was paying her some money I think about nearly $3000 a month for almost three years via this woman."

"Did she have the baby though?" She isn't answering my question. I need to know. I'm digesting this news too quickly I'm going to throw it all up soon.

"She was going to have the abortion but I talked her out of it. " my heart sinks.

" It was only a few months down the line she confessed that she was trying to trap her lover. She was on the pill but she took it only in his presence and pretended she did the rest of the time. I can only guess that she hoped the baby would be the deal-clincher but unfortunately it wasn't. "

I take a deep breath in. Christian Grey the Billionaire has a child living in squalor. Isn't that ironic. Leila Williams will haunt him from the grave.

" We went to Mexico me and her and spent the best of 6 months there. We had enough money coming from him and after Christopher was born we... Well I convinced her to have my name on the birth certificate which we got done for small fee in Mexico. " she pauses

" I know I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't bear the thought of her having an abortion since I couldn't have any children myself ...I saw it as my chance.. My husband had left me partly because of this so coming home with a child would have been the perfect present for him. "

" How come she managed to keep this from him?"

" I don't know I guess he had moved on to his next woman without caring much for Leila?"

" Where is Christopher at the moment?"

" At nursery school. I have managed to get a grant for him to attend but its not going to last long.. I can't look after him much longer. I have MS and it gets more painful as the days pass by "

" What will happen to Christopher then?"

" I am going to give him up I'm sure someone will love him like he deserves to be, he has a lot of energy, he is playful. I have no family apart from Tristan and I'm sure you have seen what he is like"

The tears are streaming down her face. I reach by the bedside and hand her some tissues . My mind is still in a whirlwind with me hoping this event is not actually happening.

" Do you have any children Anastasia?"

"No." I say shaking my head

" Surely if you got my assistance you will be able to look after him?" I say, I'm being my optimistic self

" Assistance from who? Sure Welfare have been but they are here to just snoop around and build a case for taking him away from me. Having Tristan doesn't help really as all he does is drink at the best of times. I'm trying to get some money for private treatment to least so slow my decline but it's become impossible."

I have been in difficult situations before in my life, I have been a situation where I have been lost for words and I have been in situations where I have felt helpless. But I've never been in this situation where I experience all these emotions all at once.

I lift my hands to from my lap to gesture something but no words are uttered.

"So Christopher is Christian's son?" I eventually ask, even though I know the answer to this.

" Yes I believe so Ana. When Leila went to Seattle she was going to get him to face to his responsibility. Leila's last boyfriend had been killed in an accident about 3 months prior and clearly she wasn't in the right frame of mind. I'm sorry for what she did to you... Honestly I don't think she meant you any harm. "

" There is no need to apologise it doesn't matter now. I think we have a bigger problem on our hands. "

" How do you think he will react?" she asks hesitantly. " I am sure he is under no obligation to provide any assistance given that legally Christopher is mine and there is no way on earth I could have encountered Christian Grey in my life."

I shrug my shoulders. How will Christian react apart from going mental I can't think of any other reaction?

" I honestly don't know how he will react but I know it will not be easy to broach the subject. I can guarantee you though that he did not know about Christopher unfortunately other people have played their part in this mess" Other people as in Elena Lincoln who disappeared from the scene because she knew her game was up.

She shakes her head from side to side " I can't let him get into care Anastasia. He has been through enough; his mother was busy with other things and never had time for the poor soul. He is confused. It's all a mess. I dread to imagine him in foster care." she sobs uncontrollably as she says that. My heart is torn, I already feel for Christopher as though I have known him for a while now, maybe it's because I know the man who is father. He is not my child and I cannot be put in a position to make any decisions about him. The only thing I can do is pass the message to Christian that Leila has dropped a bomb on him.

She continues, " I don't want the authorities catching on to the fact that I'm not his biological mother then I will be in deeper trouble"

" But how have you managed so far?"

" Well we got him to call us both mama and with the fact that Leila was in and out o his life I essentially was that, his mother.

Just then there is a knock on the door downstairs.

" I need to get up , I think he is back" she says throwing the covers. She winces in pain as she struggles to get out of bed. I'm looking around for something I could do. Trying to see if I can be of any assistance

" Please pass me the cane," she says pointing to it. It's against the wall near me. "

I can hear a young voice downstairs shouting " mummy mummy," as the little footsteps make their way up.

He freezes as he opens the door and sees me.

Brown hair and grey eyes. Shit there stands a little Christian Grey minus the copper hair. He cautiously passes me and he goes to his mama who is now sitting on the bed. After a brief hug his eyes are back to me.

" Are you gonna say hi... Christopher that's Ana" Sarah points to me

"Hi Christopher nice to meet you." I reach out my hand while his arms remain by his side

" Oh sorry he is a bit shy but once he warms to you, you can be the best of friends"

He continues to scan me until it hits me, as much as I hate to admit it, I do look like Leila so I guess that has just added to the poor souls confusion.

" I like your T-shirt." I say to him eventually "is that Donald duck?"

He shakes his head and I finally get a hint of a smile

" No silly it Mickey Mouse."

"Oh no Mickey Mouse how very silly of me indeed. I'm sorry Mr Mouse I called you a duck." as I pretend to look perplexed he gets into fits of giggles

"You funny." he says to me still clutching on to his mama

" Oh my I'm silly and funny and my name is Christopher."

" No I'm Christopher you are Ana." He continues in fits of giggles and is more relaxed. I feel 5 years old and loving it

" Your name is Christopher as well? Hi I'm Christopher too." from there he is mine.

We all go downstairs to the living where Tristan and Luke are in some intense discussion, which ends abruptly as they here us coming down. Sarah has only managed a few stairs so far as she is clearly struggling wincing in pain as she does so.

" Ana look my toys." I'm introduced to all the teddies and the cars that are in the hallway. I try not imagine how Christian would be like with him, would he have the patience?

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N First of all apologies for the late update. i have had a few unexpected twists and turns in my life that have held me back. I appreciate everyone following the story so far. Some of you were upset with how the story ended. Unfortunately it is what it is and there are certain things i decided to put in the story from the onset and threatening to stop reading if the story doesn't go your way will not make me change these decisions i had made already. I really would like to thank you for all the continued support. i will probably end the story around CHAPTER 35, but will see how it goes. **

**Chimbwido xxx. PLEASE REVIEW **

**Ana POV**

"I think we will go now." I say to Sarah, Tristan and Christopher. The day has concluded unexpectedly and my anxiety levels are high. I need to get to Seattle. I need Christian.

I stand to leave

" I will be in touch and hopefully something can be arranged."

It turns out after all that, Tristan was just trying his luck and I had not responded to his so-called threat he would have probably got a coach himself. The fact of the matter is that he is shit scared of approaching Christian Grey and chose the easy target, _ME_.

After the further discussion it seems that Elena was trying to stop Leila from getting to Christian. I don't understand why Christian was giving Leila money as well. As much as I will be breaking the news, I can't guarantee that Christian will react reasonably. Will he demand a DNA test? I want to call him, I've wanted to from the moment the news sank in but I've had to restrain myself. Tristan understands that he was handling stolen property and as he has other police related matters has decided to settle with $5000. I think part of his reason for agreeing to settle has to do with whatever discussion he had with an armed Sawyer. He also knows that going to the press will attract unnecessary attention for his cousin

" Ok Anastasia thank you for coming and for the money. I will hopefully be able to get treatment soon." I have made a plan with Sarah for her to seek treatment. She has heard of revolutionary treatment for MS and this is only available privately. The only issue is who will look after Christopher? He certainly isn't my responsibility and as much as I would love to take him I can't. We have agreed that she will hire someone to live in with her and help at least for now. Hopefully I will return soon with Chris' father and see how that goes.

We get into our car and I breath relief as Sawyer drives off.

" What the fuck!" he exclaims from no where

" Grey is fucked to say the least. Who would have thought." he shakes his head

" I'm gonna call him."

" Not to tell him? Are you crazy?"

" No Luke I just want to speak to him. That's all, I have been through enough shit the past few days. I miss him." I can no longer fight the tears as Sawyer drives back to return his package

"You have it bad Miss Steele don't you. So freaking bad."

I dial Christians number, my fingers trembling

Taylor surprisingly answers

""Hi Taylor it's Anna can I speak to Christian?"

" Anna." I hear surprise and relief in his voice. "Where they hell have you been?"

"It's a long story. I need to speak to Christian."

His hesitation fills me with unease. I can hear _his_ voice in the background obviously questioning Taylor about who it is. _Shit_ he is mad I know but hopefully after I explain myself he will calm down.

"Anastasia!" He barks in my ear. There is no emotion just a distance between us

"What the fuck are you playing at huh? Your game is up. In fact don't even bother coming back here!" The tears are already flowing as I struggle to save any bit of composure that was left in me.

" Christian let me explain please."

"How do explain running away with Sawyer, being in his arms sharing a room with him? Fucking smoking Ana tell me huh. How the fuck do you explain that? What wouldn't I have given to you Ana tell me? I know my situation is messed up but my team have been working round the clock to sort the mess out and you promised you will stay. I ... I.. "

He stumbles on his words

Sawyer has now stopped the car as he realises that the situation is about to spill over into something else

" It's over Anastasia it's fucking over!" With those last words his voice sounded like thunder , my tears were the rain at that moment in broad daylight I felt the lighting strike my heart and shatter it into tiny little fragments.

**Christian POV**

I had to do it. I couldn't live with what I saw. I don't want to see her again for she will spin a web for me again and again. I shouldn't have ever fooled myself into believing that I had the slightest chance of normality. I'm now back to feeling at home with my nightmares and all the other shit.

I'm sitting in my study, idle, waiting for Hughes to call me

I hear commotion and Sawyer barges in. This asshole surely has some balls

Before I can react ,his fist connects with jaw and I can taste my blood

I'm too shocked to do anything

"You motherfucker!" He spits at me

" What the fuck did you do to Ana you useless piece of shit?"

"What's it to you? She is all yours you can have her if you want. Taylor !" I shout at the top of my voice

" Listen to yourself you sound like a little bitch. Can't you do nothing by yourself?" This is when I notice the gun in his hand. My pulse races, this has got to be it.

"There is nothing she wouldn't do for you nothing! She... She risked her life for you. Given it was some stupid psycho making idle threats but she didn't even think twice"

I'm struggling to follow what he is saying.

" Anyway I have better things to do that waste my time on you. You have to thank your lucky stars coz if were Ana I would have incinerated this shit. And next time you decide to tie up your little bitches make sure u cover up your fucking tracks!"

Papers go flying in the air and he walks out banging my door shut. My chest rises and falls as I try to make sense of what has just transpired.

I pick up the papers and instantly I know what they are. They are the fucking original NDAs that went missing from my safe. How has Sawyer got hold of them and what does this have to with Anastasia. Taylor has not responded to my call and there is unusual silence.

" Taylor!" I shout once more but still there is no response. What the fuck is going on? Surely Sawyer does not have any involvement in this?

I notice on the floor is an envelop addressed to me and its in Ana's handwriting. I hesitate for a second before deciding to open it

_Dear Christian _

_I trust that this letter finds you well. I figured that since you never gave me a chance to explain myself to you in person I have no choice but to do it on paper. I will make it clear from the onset that the purpose of my letter is not so that you can take me back but I think that I deserve an opportunity to say my side of the story once and for all. _

_Firstly I will assure you that nothing happened between Luke and myself. He was very professional and from the onset figured out that I was being stupid. He attempted to talk me out of it but I foolishly insisted, as my intention was to protect you. I couldn't bear the thought of the man I love facing prison for something he never did._

_Anyway on that fateful day I was online checking my Facebook account when I saw the message from Lyla Walliams. When I called the number given in the message, I was instructed to come to Chicago to get your NDAs in person and also not to tell anyone hence the need to flee immediately. Luke knew that something wasn't right and after I told him he insisted he would come with me. _

_On our way my instructions were to humiliate you and the exact words were to bring you to your knees. He even suggested that I slept with your father or brother that kind of humiliation. _

_I'm sure I had told you that my period was due but what I never explained is that I suffer from severe period pains and whatever photos you saw with Luke's hands on me were because I was unwell and he was just being supportive. I do admit I got a bit drunk and yeas I smoked GET OVER IT! _

_Anyway on our arrival in Chicago we met this man who turned out to be a cousin of Leila's and we also met her sister who was surprised by the scam. She never made any demands for a pay-out. Apparently Leila sent the documents as insurance to her family. She knew that if she didn't return they could be worth something_

_While in Chicago. I was informed of Leila's humiliation under you and initially nothing made sense until a little boy with grey eyes and chestnut hair returned from day care._

_Leila told her sister that she had been in love with his father and that the contraception they had used failed but it turned out that she never took the pill as instructed, she wanted you, She wanted your baby. When you ended the relationship she tried to get hold of you but you wouldn't take her calls and in the end she spoke to your representative Mrs Lincoln who in turn became the go between you and Leila. Elena gave her the message that you did not want that baby that she should have an abortion or face your wrath. Leila was given money apparently from you to get rid of the baby and also she paid Leila some money every month on your behalf until it stopped recently.._

_Christopher, Leila's son was born in Mexico and they had Sarah's name on the birth certificate as at this point Leila could have given birth and just dumped the baby. The money from Mrs Lincoln had been helpful in looking after Christopher until it stopped. I also understand that you had been sending her money? How many women do you still have on your payroll? Just curious that's all _

_Sarah was recently diagnosed with MS and hence she now finds it difficult to look after her son as she is on her own. She had instructed her cousin to get in touch with me as she couldn't face you. She believes that the father of the child is non other than the billionaire asshole called Christian Grey. _

_The long and short of it is that Christopher might be going to go into care sooner or later as her condition deteriorates. She cannot afford private treatment. I wasn't going tell you this because frankly you don't deserve to know but then I imagined what it would be like to be placed in a foster home with no one coming to claim you. _

_Anyway whatever you decide to do is your business. I have done my bit_

_I wish you all the best in the future_

_Love you always _

_Anastasia_

_Somebody should shoot me now_. I can feel my throbbing pulse all over my body in my head in my ears. I have been dealt a deadly blow.

"Taylor!" I shout at the top of my voice once again.

He comes running and all I can do is hand him the letter. He reads it and I watch his expression change as he reads.

" Fuck!" he says as finishes reading

" I told you didn't I you stupid mother fucker hah. Didn't I?"

He is shouting at me I have no response. He told me. Sawyer had told him that something was up but couldn't elaborate at the time. Sawyer had told him that he was going with Ana to make sure she was safe.

" I hope you are happy with your fucking self." He walks out.

I have a son? Is he really mine?

"Anastasia!" i shout out loud.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Thank you guys for the support and encouraging words. I will admit that the trolls had got me on the last update but then I decided its my story and if they didn't like it they can just jump ship. I am happy to receive criticism and as I have said before I am no author just someone whose imagination runs wild. With all the encouragement I received I got my juices flowing and here is another chapter. I must say I did enjoy writing this one. **

**Once again your support means everything. All reviews welcome**

**Chimbwido xxxx**

**Christian POV **

It feels as though I'm in the firing line of my own making. All sort of bullets aimed at me and I can't dodge them even if I tried.

I've done it again, I've hurt Anastasia and this time I doubt I will ever get her back. In fact even if I tried I don't deserve to her b.

My former employee just held a gun in my face and punched my jaw; I can still taste my blood. My current employee just called me a _stupid motherfucker_. I laugh out loud. It's a nervous laugh because I don't know what to make of the situation. Maybe I misheard him but what else could sound like _stupid motherfucker_ apart from stupid motherfucker! Taylor is my trusted employee. Sawyer I can dispose of but Taylor I can't. He did tell me as best as he could that something was up though he didn't know the full details. All I had to do was have some faith, some trust, things I never got to learn.

Leila Williams will be the death of me. I guess I should have known something was up as she sashed in and out of my apartment. Ana thinks that I was paying her off; I don't know why she would think that. I only gave Leila enough money to gsupport her for a few months while she sorted herself out. She did try to call me but I had cut ties and I wasn't prepared to entertain her. Then there is the issue about that kid, I didn't know anything about the kid and I sure as hell don't think it's mine. I don't even want to think about Elena!

I need to do something. I need to do a million and one things because I just cant sit on my ass.

I go to find Taylor we need to have a discussion, a crucial conversation. That stunt he pulled here a few minutes ago will not be repeated. He needs to respect the boundaries, I may screw but I am still the fucking boss!

"Taylor!" I call in an authoritative voice as I exit my study and walk to find him. He is in the kitchen with Gail in what seems to be an intense discussion and they immediately press the pause button when see me

Gail gives me nothing short of an evil look as she prepares what I hope is dinner

"Urm Mr Grey ," he hesitates. He better be afraid, very afraid. After that stunt I should just fire his ass, lucky for him I cant afford to lose him

" I need to speak to you now!" I don't even wait for him to respond as I walk to the front room. In all honesty I am terrified of the side of Taylor that I saw today. If he told me to get lost I would probably do just that.

"Listen here," my index finger points firmly at him " that stunt you just pulled…you better never repeat it again otherwise you will find your ass on the streets. What happens in my private life is my business and there is no need for you get involved it do you understand?"

He keeps his cool to the point where I feel as though he is ridiculing me. _What the fuck is going on here?_ The phrase _'barking up the wrong tree' _ comes to mind.

" Mr Grey, Sir I do apologise for what I said and did, it was clearly out of line. I got too emotionally involved as you put it. On that note I would like to inform you that Gail and I will be leaving in a months time from today."

It takes time for me to digest what has just been said as I pace the front room

"What?"

" Gail and I are resigning, Sir."

_Fuck_, how can turn the tables around. Fingers runn through my hair, _what else could go wrong on this glorious day?_

I stop to look at him. He's not phased by my uneasiness by the pending humiliation.

" Can I ask you why? Is it because of Sawyer? Ana? What is it?" This no different from preparing yourself to break someone's heart but they slash yours first.

" It's something I have been thinking about for a while. Gail and I think the time is right for us to move on."

" Don't fucking bullshit me Taylor!" The anger rises again. If he's going to leave I want him to call it as it is none of this _Gail and I crap._

" What's with this Gail and I nonsense? Why are you hiding behind her? Come on tell me like you told me that I was a…. what did you call me? A stupid motherfucker, that I can handle. Don't give this shit."

He swallows a lump down his throat and doesn't respond which infuriates me even further.

" Its to do with Anastasia isn't it. Is she some witch whose cast a spell on this household including myself? Look I know I fucked up, Sawyer has already laid into me. If I could take it all back I would." I'm now pleading with him, attempting to explain the fucked-up-ness that he already knows.

"How long have you known me Taylor huh? Will you at least answer that?"

" About six years and a bit."

"In those six years I'm sure you have come to know what I'm really like. I'm a bit nuts I'll be the first to admit it. My childhood is not a secret and I've had to find ways of dealing with situations. Unfortunately since I met this woman logic and sense have disappeared and I am having trouble adjusting." I find myself choking on my words

His face softens slightly. I wasn't expecting to confess to my own staff, but Taylor knows me best. At this moment in time being upfront with him is the best that I can do.

" Jason, she went out of her fucking way and risked everything for me without thinking. I didn't even give her two breaths to explain to me what was going on. I'm even finding it difficult to live with myself right here right now. I don't even know where she is now. For all I know I have now handed over to the arms of fucking Sawyer and I wouldn't blame him if he tried. If I can be honest I don't know what to fucking do right now"

I collapse into the leather couch, with my head buried in my hands as the sweat from my forehand wets my palms. I take a deep breath in.

" Please don't abandon me Jason, not now. I have been thinking, I need to make some changes. I will change." I let out a nervous laugh

" Flynn always said that one day it will hit me. I didn't imagine it would be the woman who refused to be my submissive. Give me a month," I'm now looking at him " if nothing happens in a month then I will happily let you go."

He nods his head, I hope its in agreement.

"I will speak to Gail. She is pissed at you. You're better off staying out of her way for now. Ana spoke to her. I don't know how you are going to do it but hope you can make things right with her."

_Gail spoke to Ana ._ I don't even want to imagine the pain I've caused her

" I will make it up to her , I promise. Does Gail know where, where Ana is?"

He sighs, " I'm sure she does but she won't tell me, at least not yet. These women stick together in these situations but I'll see what I can do."

" Thank you Taylor." With that he makes his exit back to the kitchen. I'm let to tiptoe to my study to sort out my freedom.

That night I don't sleep much, haunted by ocean blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. It's not that I don't deserve these nightmares but I was hoping for a bit of mercy

By the time I had gone to bed last night I had managed to hand over all the paperwork to my legal team and we aim for the case to be dropped

I get out of bed, its only 3am which means I have been asleep for less than 2 hours. I can't get used to sleeping on my own. If she were here her body would be wrapped all over mine, the sound of her steady heart beat would have easily sent me to sleep. I wear her favourite t-shirt that used to mine. She liked to sleep in it even though we would always end up naked. It still smells of her. It's the only comfort that I have.

I walk to the window and peep outside for a few seconds but there is nothing in sight just a few lights in the distance. I contemplate my future. I only have two choices now; going back to being the old me or making the complete change as discussed with Taylor. Each choice comes with its price and sacrifices. If I chose the first one then I sacrifice Ana and any chance of happiness. The second choice involves my surrender; I will have to surrender to her- that's if she will take me back. I will have to give up control in exchange for the need for love. I will have to finally accept that real life is uncertain.

My choice is made.

I walk to kitchen relived that Gail is asleep. I won't be able to face her for the next few days. I pour a glass of cold Sauvignon Blanc and head for the front room. Armed with a pen and a writing pad I start jotting my _to do list_

Elena- cut ties

Christopher – is he mine?

GEH- scale down operations- I work too much

A place to live

ANASTASIA-MAKE HER MINE FOREVER

I switch the radio on, to distract myself from the list that seems to be talking to me. I've staring at it for a long while and continue to do so. My attention is suddenly drawn to a song playing on the radio. I'm not sure if I've heard it before but the sound of the troubled man is a reflection of me right here right now. I turn it up just a little louder. The lyrics so fitting, every single word was written for me. I jot the words that I can catch and head for my computer as I have found the soundtrack to my life!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N As always I'm forever grateful to those who continue to support the story, you make it happen chapter by chapter. I do apologise for my rant but I have had enough of the trolls who have nothing constructive to say. I appreciate all kind of feedback but the threats of wanting this, that and the other to happen really got to me. Anyway having said that, I am back with another chapter as I carry on. At this point even I don't know whose child Christopher is but it will all be revealed at a later date. Please review**

**Chimbwido xxx**

**Christian POV**

I'm in the R8 heading home; to the place I grew up. After struggling to get back to sleep early hours of this morning I gave up. However I still feel a different man; I feel I've been given a new life. I want to call her, I want let her know just how I feel but I'm shit scared. Scared that she will reject me, scared that I will not be enough. I shake those thoughts out of my head, hey won't be of any use to me right now.

I skipped breakfast, as I still can't face Gail Jones at the moment, I actually feel like moving into hotel for a few nights so that her fury subsides. One thing I know is that if I have any chance of keeping Taylor I am going to have to win Gail over, somehow.

As I cast a quick glance to the passenger seat, I imagine a certain beauty sitting there, smiling intermittently at me. Unfortunately its only my imagination and all the money that I have will not get any of my wishes granted. I've given Taylor and Gail the can take the weekend off. I don't need baby sitting. Slowly I'm realising that people don't care about Christian Grey as much as I thought they do. My story is now yesterday's news someone else has topped the bill. Thanks Tiger Woods.

I called my mum first thing this morning; she knows that I have an important matter to discuss with her. This set her into a panic wanting a hint over the phone, but where do I even start without giving her heart attack?

Pulling into the driveway I notice Elliot's car is parked. _Fuck ball crusher will be there just my luck._ I suppose I was going to face her some time or another.

I enter the house cautiously to find Mia, Elliot and my mum. Relief floods knowing that Kate Kavanagh has been dumped somewhere else.

" Christian" they all say in unison.

" Hey." I give them a slight wave cautious of the eyes on me.

I'm used to being intimidating one, the one whose presence commands people's attention but it has been a bit difficult maintaining that stance of late especially since details of my sex life have been in people's front rooms

" You're just in time for lunch"

My mum says getting up and taking Mia with her.

" Hey bro how's life?" Elliot eventually asks. He has been good to me that I will admit. I guess ever since I told him the whole Elena saga, he seems to understand me slightly better. We have been speaking at least every other day something previously unknown to me.

" I'm so so Elliot, same shit really. How come you're missing your girlfriend? I thought you were joined to the hip."

He clears his throat and I know something is up.

" She is meeting Ana this afternoon so I just thought I'd come here when mum said you'd be around."

The mention of her name sets off a reaction in me. A pain surges across my chest drawing fresh blood making everything red raw yet again. Kate won't tell Elliot exactly where she is and I have been advised to stop my stalker-rish ways otherwise I will lose her for good. At least I know she is safe somehow.

"Do you know where they were meeting?" I try my luck, hoping that by asking an indirect question he may just let it slip.

Elliot smiles "You know if I did you would be the first to know."

" What exactly happened? All I have is sketchy information that doesn't mean shit. What the fuck was she doing going to Chicago anyway?"

" Long story," I sigh. Where do I even start?

" She was being blackmailed by some psycho who turned out to be Leila's cousin. Leila sent all the stuff she stole from me to her family hoping they could get some money for it if shit hit the fan. I didn't know about this so I was pissed at Ana, by the time she called all that shit about her and Sawyer was splattered all over. "

Elliot is looking at me half shocked, I continue "I didn't even give her a chance to explain, that's how fucked up I am!"

" Wow, have you spoken to her since?"

" I did try to call her once but her phone was off and I since haven't had the balls to try"

" Does that mean you're giving up?" Elliot's anguish is clear.

" No Elliot I'm not giving up I just need to come up with a game plan that will actually work."

"Ok I see. " he nods his head " for a moment I thought you were letting her go."

" I can't…." I barely manage to say the words out. If I could go to her now I would. Beg for her forgiveness.

Over lunch the conversation is kept to the basics. I know mother wants to ask questions, I know there are things I want to tell her but I just don't know how. All that courage I had gathered up has gone with the wind. I don't want Mia finding out today as she struggles to keep information to herself, she can find out tomorrow or the day after that. She is meeting up with friends of hers later today so when she leaves I'll try to say something.

By the time Mia has gone I've nearly had half a bottle of wine. I'm still in control but a little more relaxed.

" Mum, about that issue….. that I I need to tell you." We are in the front room. She looks up to me. Where do I start?

" I might have fathered a child, a little boy who is about two and a half years."

She puts down the newspaper she was pretending to read. Elliot is sat opposite me. He looks shocked.

" What?" I'm surprised I thought Ana told Kate who told him.

"Didn't Kate tell you?"

" No!" He exclaims, " I doubt she knows. Wait does Ana know?"

" Yeah she was the first know I would have thought she spread the good news."

My mother is still speechless. Her eyes wide darting from me to Elliot.

" And who is the mother of this child Christian?"

" It was Leila.." Silence takes over again.

" How come you didn't know? Your own son." I feel her pain, she's the mother of children who were abandoned by their own flesh and blood. The apple not falling far from the tree: who would have known.

" After our relationship ended she, she was pregnant and I didn't know."

" Surely she would have contacted you somehow someway"

"Elena put a stop to it."

As soon as I mention Elena I realised I've let it slip

" Hang on a minute what does Elena Lincoln have to do with this?"

" Oh shit!" I hear Elliot say

" Am I missing something?" My mother looks at me and then my brother, obviously hoping that one of us will clarify things for her.

None of us responds as part of me hopes Elliot blurts it out.

" Christian please don't tell me you.. What does Elena have to do with any of this.. Tell me its not what I think …That explains it.. I should have known... when?"

" Mum its not what you think...Please lets not get into this " I try to plead with her. From there my tears just flow . I guess I was just a boy. With my head buried in my hands I'm unable to console my mother. She has worked it out by now; she is hysterical as Elliot does his best to console her. I'm relieved that my dad is away, I would have been able to deal with both of them

" Elliot did you know about this?" She says in an accusatory tone.

"I only knew a few days ago, that's all. He was going to tell you earlier."

" I can't believe this." She says this repeatedly

" I should have known... My son.. Not my son..How long ago was this Christian, tell me?"

"It doesn't matter now mum please." Elliot continues to console her.

" Why didn't you say Christian? Why?"

I stand up and embrace her, I hold her close as she sobs something I have never done

"Come on mum. Please don't cry." _Please don't cry for me._ I don't deserve anyone's pity or mercy . After a few minutes that seem like eternity she finally seems a lot calmer

" Is that why Ana left when she found out?"

" No it wasn't. I told her about Elena from the start and she still stayed. She tried to tell me about Christopher, that's his name but I never gave her a chance to explain I was just upset that she had left me. So I broke it off."

" Christian!" She slaps my chest. " How could you do that to the poor girl."

"I don't know. I guess I felt rejected and couldn't handle it. Sometimes for me it's easier to keep everyone at a distance, I'm sure you know what I'm like. But I will get her back even if it kills me."

Her expression softens as I'm hoping she understands my complications

" How about the child? What will you do?" _What will I do?_ I don't know I'm not father material. What can a child learn from me especially if he is a boy? How to be an ass?

" I don't know mum if I'm honest. I think the next step is establishing if he is actually mine." I let out a nervous laugh

" Ana is convinced he is, apparently he has my eyes. Once that is done then I will have to make some sort of decision."

" Where is he now?"

"In Chicago with his Aunt. She is not well and cannot look after him for much longer." How I wish I could hide my unease, hide the dread that the possibility of being a father brings. How will I ever face Leila's family after all the drama that has transpired? If he's not then it would be easier to let the authorities deal with him that would be most appropriate. One thing I know is that the woman I want will not take me back if I haven't done anything about the situation.

**Ana POV**

"Anastasia Rose Steele have you lost your mind?"

_What a question to ask me.?_

" I think that's a given Kate."

I have decided to leave, I need to focus on something else as staying in a Seattle apartment crying over Christian Grey is not doing me any favours at this moment in time. I still can't believe that he could have been that cruel, so cold. I hate him! He wouldn't even let me explain.

It's only been a week since then but it already feels like forever. One way or another I will have to find a way of moving on.

" I will call Christian right now and tell home where you are hiding and the crazy mission you want to embark on." She pulls out her phone starts scrolling and I have to grab it out of her hand.

" Stop it Kate. Besides it doesn't matter, he doesn't want anything to do with me. "

I try not to give in the to tears again.

" That's not what I've heard. He has been speaking to Elliot almost everyday. Yes he is an asshole but a sorry one."

" So how come he hasn't called me?"

" He probably doesn't know where to start you know what he's like with real life."

I sigh and sit on the bed for a minute, thinking. The whole week has passed with me dreaming of a knock on the door an finding Christian on the other side. With him apologising and sweeping me back in his arms and sadly that hasn't happened. With each passing day I slowly accept the possibility that its over and that it wasn't him just been his usual crazy self. One thing for sure is I will not be calling him or going out of my way to have any communication with him.

Right now all I can think about is Christopher it's as though the little boy has bewitched me. His smile, and his laughter, contagious. I don't want him to go into care, I wouldn't want history repeating itself- assuming that Christian is the father that is. But unfortunately my powers are limited.

I questioned Sawyer a dozen times about whether or not he actually gave Christian my letter. I was hoping Sarah would have called by now saying that Christian had made some contact, but hey it hasn't happened.

" Okay Kate I will go for a few days maybe next week. I want make sure Sarah gets her treatment and also I want to see .." I stop myself before I reveal any more information than what is necessary. "..just to if there is anything else I can help with."

She suddenly relaxes

" Okay can we go for lunch I'm starving and I doubt that you've been feeding yourself"

" I just don't want to run the risk of bumping into him. That's why I've been keeping to myself"

" If he wanted to track you down I'm sure he would have done so by now. He has given you some space and it seems you can't handle it. Come on let's go"

I abandon my packing and quickly change so we can leave. I'm beginning to like my temporary accommodation. Sawyer has been checking on me on a daily basis and somehow I think he stands out there watching over me.

We decide to head for the Pike Market District there are a few good places to eat there.

" Is it true then you and Sawyer?" Kate asks as she sips on her cocktail with a mischievous grin.

" Kate get lost." I show her my middle finger.

" He's not bad looking though, his big I bet he could scoop you in one hand." She giggles to herself surely she can't be drunk just yet.

" Kate if you're having fantasies about Luke I'm sure he can happily make your dreams come true though I'm not sure what Elliot will have to say."

" He might want to watch or join." She bursts out laughing after that. I feel myself relax for the first time all week.

" What are going to so for money?"

_Jeez she doesn't let anything go does she?_

" Well I couldn't date a billionaire and not leave with some change. I'm okay for now. I just need to decide what to do with myself when I come back from Chicago."

As we walk to the shopping mall Kate makes an observation

" I can't believe that Thai fusion restaurant has shut down! Oh I kept meaning to bring Ellie here!"

" Kate please don't call him that in public you make him sound like a character in a kids TV programme. Ellie the elephant or the eel."

We stop outside this restaurant that is shut and I know what to do instantly. I peak inside. It looks the perfect size. Kate is puzzled and looks at me quizzically as I keep peering inside.

" Can I ask you why you're looking into that building that is clearly vacant?"

" I'm a curious that's all. Okay let's go" I say with a satisfied smile on my face I may have found something to distract myself I will probably wont need to go to Chicago. It is a dangerous thing me getting tangled up in a child that's not mine.

On Monday I will make the necessary enquiries and move on from there.

We spend the rest of Saturday just going in and out of designer clothes shops something that makes Kate's juices flow. I can't be asked with it all.

She quizzes me about why I won't go to Georgia and my excuse my mum won't let me out. The truth is if I spend any more time with my mum she will convince that Christian is a real nut case and that I need to stay clear of him. Avoidance is going to be the only way forward and I still can't believe how Kate is making her way to camp Christian. I wonder how long it will last.

**Please Review**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Thank you to all the readers. As always you make worth the while. Your feedback has been great and encouraging, please keep it coming. I know that there are those who do not want the child to be Christian's.. we will have to see how it goes. Thanks you for all the private messages and the words encouraging me to carry on the story. I will admit that I have absolutely enjoyed writing and hope to extend it with a few more chapters. Please review**

**Chimbwido xxx**

**Christian POV**

I'm sitting in Flynn's office looking at him in utter disbelief, in the past he has suggested some shit to me but this take the cup. According to Flynn I need a life coach. I shake my head and laugh just thinking about it. He has a man in mind Andrew Robinson, the guy who has helped some of the greats; from sports men and women, business tycoons, actors , the list is endless.

" Listen here Christian, I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it would be of any use to you. How many years have we been working together and yes you have made some progress but I think it's time for you to take it to the next level. When you were with Anastasia, you were a different….. a changed man, but as soon as that goes wrong you come crashing rock bottom. You need to be in a position now where irrespective of what goes on in the background you can maintain some stability." He manages to keep his cool while he lectures me.

" And what exactly can Robinson do for me?"

" Nothing, he will show you what you can do for yourself. That's where you and I have become stuck. You come here in search of solutions where sometimes in life it's about discovery, discovering yourself and discovering things for yourself. I 'm talking to you as a friend Christian and I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't believe in it." His voice cracks as he completes his sentence and I have never seen Flynn like this. '' I could continue seeing you for the rest of your or my life, having you come to me weekly or however often you need but for you to change its time to step it up a notch."

I take a deep breath in as I shift uncomfortably in my seat. Maybe he has a point. I need to turn things up a notch if any change is going to happen any time soon.

" Okay have him call me so I make an appointment. How much will this cost me?"

" He charges a million dollars for the year and you will have to call him."

" What the fuck? One million? Does it come coated in gold? I'm the client and I call him? This is messed up. Anyway since you suggested it I will run with it."

I walk out and make my way to GEH. It's the first time I've been back there since the day they led me out in handcuffs and part of me is slightly apprehensive. At least I know that we are one step away from getting these ridiculous charges against me dropped and one of them has already backed down. Part of me is dying for revenge as no one messes with Grey and gets away with, but the question is, will it be worth the hassle? I doubt it.

Saturday with my parents ended up in disaster no wonder I needed to see Flynn today. My mother is a mess , and you wonder why I never wanted her to find out. Now she has her claws out for Elena Lincoln who remains in hiding. As for my dad he is away at a conference and no doubt we will exchange words on his return. Its like the whole storm decided to come all in once.

I miss her. I miss my woman. Every waking moment of mine is occupied actually haunted by thoughts of her. I'm hesitant to even attempt to contact her again. I want to be able to offer something when I do see her, but I dread Sawyer will try his luck. If that happens then someone will die.

I'm driving myself today as there is some liberation that comes with it. Ana hated being followed about and being driven about., I'm slowly starting to see things from her point of view. I will go to GEH for a few hours, catch up with Ros, let her know of my plan as far as the business is concerned and see what she thinks.

I park my car and head for my office getting nods from the security staff as they clearly unsure about how to handle their boss.

" Mr. Grey," Andrea smiles fondly at me. At least someone seems pleased to see me.

" Hi Andrea how have things been?" I stop by her desk for a few minutes while I speak to her. Usually I would walk past and expect my coffee within a minute's time frame.

" We have been managed reasonably well sir."

" Does that mean I should go back where I came from?" That clearly catches her unawares as her shocked expression gives her away.

" Relax I was just joking. Have there been any messages for me?"

I'm hoping she will tell me Ana has been calling daily and demanding that I call her back as soon as I get in. Sadly, there is noting that Ros hasn't dealt with.

"Sit down Ros." She enters my office with caution she certainly didn't expect me to turn up here today.

" Hi Mr. Grey, I actually wasn't expecting you in today."

I smile at her as she gradually relaxes.

" I was in the area so I thought I'd come by. Incidentally, Andrea said that things were ticking away fine and I'm beginning to feel a bit redundant. This brings me to the issue at hand." I pause; I don't even know how do I start relaying the decision I made a few days ago.

" I am scaling down my operations on the frontline and I was hoping you would accept the position of CEO."

" Mr. Grey.. Christian.." She is shocked, as her chest rises and falls rapidly.

" I don't know what to say."

" How about yes. I have faith in you, I'm sure you know that. At the moment my personal life is nothing short of a fuck up. This is between you and me… I have things I need to sort out so many things behind the scenes. The demands of GEH are at opposite ends with all of that, I'm sure you understand."

She nods, hopefully in understanding and also in acceptance.

" I will be available for support, I will also get someone to deputise for you, I'm sure there are a few potential candidates within the organization or we could look externally. Please consider it at least. "

It wasn't easy for me, but in the depths of my despair I realised that I couldn't hide behind being the controlling CEO when I'm a fuck up behind the scenes. Those who know me, who really know me probably look at me and ridicule the mess that I am. If I'm ever going to settle down with anyone then I need to be able to pitch myself as someone who is worthy of something. I will need to be able to exercise surrender in certain aspects. It's nothing short of being a Sub, the very thing that I wanted Ana to be for me.

" So when were you thinking of you know scaling things down?"

" With immediate effect. You have managed fine without me. At the moment there is no need to continue acquiring any more shit unless its one of those deals that one cannot ignore. If you can just take care of what we have that would suit me. I will come in maybe weekly in about a fortnight's time, just to support you. Once I have sorted my life out then we are back in business."

"Okay, I will try my hand at it, but I know your shoes will be hard to fill." She gives me a nervous smile.

" You never know, you might surprise yourself and my ass will be on the streets. I will make an official announcement probably in a month's time depending on how it goes. Right now if anybody asks I'm on vacation."

I shake her hand and watch her exit in disbelief.

I sit back in my chair; I've ticked one thing off my list. The next issue is Chicago. I can't just turn up there demanding a DNA test, I could easily be turned away. I can't turn up there empty handed , what if the kid is really mine? What if he isn't? What is Leila's sister going to say when she sees me.? What does she know about my relationship will Leila? Too many fucking questions.

I decide to Google this Robinson motherfucker to see what he is all about before I give his precious ass a call. There is a lot in fact too much. Is there anything that this guy doesn't do?

He seems to know it all, about achieving business potential, knows it all about your personal goals. A few people on his website have been quoted as achieving greatness after having contact with this guy. Then something catches my eye

_No matter how successful you are, no matter how many great things are going on in your life, there's always something that you can improve upon in your life. Andy Robinson can help you do that. He gives you the tools you need. When you apply those tools then you'll see results._

Okay I will give this a try. Will he come to Seattle? Or do I have to go to him? All I know is this is urgent I can't afford to hang about as I have a lot riding on it.

I read another of his quotes

"_Some of the biggest challenges in relationships come from the fact that most people enter a relationship in order to get something: they're trying to find someone who's going to make them feel good. In reality, the only way a relationship will last is if you see your relationship as a place that you go to give, and not a place that you go to take. "_

This one hits home, as I evaluate my relationship with Anastasia. She came in it to give and all I did was take. I took her virginity , took her innocence and all she got was stress and heartache

I decide to dial him, I don't care which part of the country he is in, he will just have to wake up for me.

" Hello Andy speaking." I hold the phone away from my ear as his voice sounds like a lion roaring.

" Mr Robinson, urm this is Christian Grey, I got your number from therapist John Flynn."

" Oh yes." he continues to roar at me. "How can help."

" I understand you offer some life coaching.. and he recommends I sign up for your million dollar programme."

" Okay… so what do you want to do? Chris, is it okay to call you Christian?"

" Yeah that's fine."

" What do you wanna do? It's one thing for someone to suggest what you should do but its another for you to want to do it."

I have no response. What the fuck do I want to do?

" Okay, let me make it easier for you. Come and meet me tomorrow in LA . Let's say 2pm local time. We can discuss this in person. I think it's probably the best cause I don't want to waste your time and I don't want you to waste mine."

_Arrogant motherfucker_ that is usually my line!

" Take down this number and call my PA she will give you my office details it's 099203820028. I'm actually in the middle of something so if you can call her and I will see you tomorrow."

" Oaky .. I will do that." He hangs up. I don't see us getting past the first meeting.

**Ana POV ( same day)**

I walk out of the property offices with the biggest smile on my face. The restaurant space is available and the asking price is nearly half a million. They are even willing to lease it instead of buying it. But I think with my limited knowledge of the property market buying is probably a better option. Now I understand how some people who win the lottery end up with nothing within years as its easy to spend spend spend. Maybe its because the money isn't actually mine, it was a generous donation from a generous ex boyfriend so _screw him_.

"Luke, I need you to meet me in the Pike Market at 2pm exactly there is something I want to show you which I know you are going to like, actually love."

" What might that be Ms Anastasia ?"

" Just come and you will see. Bring your best surprise face on you that's all I ask for. I will text you the details just now."

He is the one who wanted to own a restaurant so now here is his chance. He can thank his former boss for the opportunity on the opening night.

At two we can have the opportunity to view what this space looks like inside and from there I can make them an offer. I'm a mixture of excitement and nerves as now my imagination is running wild with me with crazy ideas about how the place can look like, the type of food that could be severed its all too much.

I'm outside the restaurant at 1:45 hoping Sawyer shows up. I'm sure from the location I texted him has guessed what this meeting is about. I look up to find his overbearing frame only a couple of strides from me as he puts out his cigarette. I keep wondering how he managed to keep his smoking habit out of the Grey radar.

" Hey," I reach out and give him a quick hug. This has now become our standard greeting at least for now.

" So what bring us here, I have a feeling you are up no good."

" Don't worry no blackmailing involved this time." I say with a smile. " I was here on Saturday and realised that this place is up for grabs" I point at the doors of the restaurant and all of a sudden his expression changes

" Are you out of your mind? I wont be able to afford a place like this."

" Jeez if you can give me a chance and at least hear me out before you get all dramatic. All the way to Chicago you talked about your brilliant idea to the point where I had no choice but to listen attentively. You said the reason you had not pursued it was because you did not have any capital right?"

" Uh-ha"

" So now I see this place you haven't even looked inside and you are ready to back out of the whole thing so what's up with that?"

I'm looking him right in the eyes until he looks away

"I… I honestly didn't think you were listening attentively or taking me serious Ana. Yes it's a dream I have and I've been losing hope with everyday I spend doing something else."

" Okay so now could be the time to turn this dream into something meaningful. We will argue later as the person who will show us round is here."

Josh Maloney one of the senior partners in this property company set himself the task to show us round, I suppose there is a lot riding on closing a deal

" Josh I would like you to meet Luke Sawyer who is here to view with me"

After the exchange of a few pleasantries we are in.

The place has gathered a lot of dust as expected and letters piling up it seems someone has been sending something to the former owners daily.

The first thing I note is the size of the restaurant.

" Wow this place is huge." A nervous Sawyer comments. I can only guess he is thinking that the bigger the place the bigger the asking price.

There is even a separate bar area that could be used for those who just want to have a drink. I see potential.

" Yeah it is big, that's a good thing though isn't it?

" Depends on whose paying?"

We look at the kitchen and we both agree that it too is a great size for a team of chefs to get on with their job without interfering with each other.

Josh blabbers on about how the sitting can easily accommodate 60 people and that there are options for a private dinning area upstairs.

There is a lot of work that needs doing to update it but I think this is perfect. The pink, red and cream on the walls will have to go for starters. That's if he agrees.

" So what do you think?" I ask Luke who has gone all quiet.

" it's good, its perfect, but I wont be able to afford it."

" Okay, we can discuss that later on."

" Thank you very much Josh for showing us around and I will be in touch in the next few days."

After Josh has gone we decide to have something to eat, and discuss business

" So come on tell me you didn't see the business potential there?"

" Of course I did but a place like that will probably want at lease about 550 to 600 thousand. Which I can't afford"

" Why are you trying to talk yourself out of it already. I'm ready to make an offer on it but then you have to want this."

" Ana are you crazy? How will I repay you?"

" I will buy the property and you can lease it from me."

" How much for?"

" I don't know Luke you're the one who is in the business. I studied English for crying out loud! You don't even have to pay me anything for the first year while you get yourself on your feet. Call it a thank you gift."

" But that not how business goes Ana, I don't want to be accused of taking advantage of you should anyone find out."

" When you run out of excuses please let me know hopefully the place will still be available."

With that I stand and leave in a huff. What the fuck is wrong with him.? What the fuck is wrong with men? What the fuck is wrong with the world? I need to get away for a few days.

**Andy Robinson is Tony Robbins **

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N thanks guys for the support. As always you guys keep me going. I was going to post this at the end of the week but its done so here it is. I do apologise for the comma or full stop in the wrong place. I hope you understand that this story is just for fun and its not easy trying to juggle everything else that goes on in my life. Hopefully you will enjoy the story. Thank you for your reviews and PMs please keep them coming. **

**Please Review. Chimbwido xxx**

**Christian POV**

**Tuesday 1:44 pm L.A.**

I find myself sitting in the reception area of Mr Robinson's office for our initial meeting. Fortunately it's still the same time zone but

I'm feeling more and more uneasy as the seconds tick away. Surely he isn't going to make me wait for two on the fucking dot! Someone left his office about 10 minutes ago and he already knows I've been waiting since 1:30pm.

_Breathe Christian. _

The reception phone rings and I'm informed that he is now ready for me.

I open the door gently,

" Mr Grey." I look up to him. Damn this guy is tall, bordering on being a freak of nature.

" Hi Mr Robinson." We shake hands and mine nearly disappears in his palms.

"Have a seat, please " his office feels a bit ' homely' definitely not the place where business deals are concluded.

I sink into the leather couch and hate to admit that it does feel comfortable. Family portraits all over his wall, meaning that at least one person on this planet is getting family life right! I want to hate him immediately . He sits opposite me,

" So tell me Christian what brings you here?"

I guess this is where his game begins, where I tell him everything and I'm still unsure what I will get for my money.

" Well as I said to you over the phone, I have a few issues in my personal life that are affecting everything else that I do. Flynn, my therapist suggested that I seek your services."

He nods pouting his lips, I'm hoping he understands me and is not just providing me with a standard response.

" So what are these issues that you say you have?"

I hesitate; this motherfucker wants to take it to town. It's no different from having your first psychiatric assessment where they want to know everything.

"Well I'm sure you've read the shit that's been in the papers. I've had to deal with my personal life and my personal history being splattered all over. "

" Tell _me_ then a bit about your personal history."

Irritated I start to give him a summarised account of my childhood.

" I had a difficult childhood, my mother was a crackwh... Crack addict. Her pimp was physically abusive towards me and I only got rescued when I was four after spending 4 days with her decomposing body. Since then I have trouble dealing with life, relating to people. The icing on the cake was mothers friend coming onto me when I was fifteen."

"Wow" he seems genuinely surprised. " That's a hell of a story. So how come you have actually managed to be this successful? Given your history you should be an addict yourself or even dead."

My face starts to burn. I cannot believe this asshole!

" Are you fucking crazy? I got adopted by the best mother one can ever have and she helped shape me."

" I know you were adopted by a wealthy family, you should have been glorified junky then. What I'm getting at here is that your background story should not affect your current situation. If you sat there thinking about your past torment you wouldn't have made it this far. But something has made you overcome all of this... I hope you understand what I'm getting at?"

_Elena_. She is the one who taught me control, she is the one who made me.

" I guess I learnt control from my mothers friend. She was into urm BDSM. That's where I learnt it."

" Are you into BDSM?. ..Don't worry anything you tell me here is treated with the strictest confidentiality. "

" I was and still am to an extent."

" What's that supposed to mean? Its either you are or your not."

My fingers run through my hair, this isn't a good sign. I'm in the fucking hot seat.

"It's the only thing I've known since her. I haven't had non BDSM relationships until recently."

" So what made you change?.."

" She knocked me off my feet. Simple as that. The other relationships were arranged by mostly Elena, my mother's friend. But Anastasia, she wasn't even meant to come to my office that day. Fate landed her on my doorstep and since then it's been a shit storm."

Just talking about Anastasia causes me palpitations. I realise even more how much I need her.

" Why did this Elena need to arrange your relationships for you?"

"She knew me, she knew what I needed and this saved me a lot of hustle"

" Did you seek approval for this Anastasia woman from Elena?"

" I tried but it's been a cat fight since Ana hates Elena."

" I don't blame her. From all you have said there is a lot of control going here. Clearly this woman, Elena has been controlling you from when she laid her paws on you. You were under age.. That's another story."

" I'd be nothing without control, my world would not be focused." I shout at him. He doesn't fucking understand. Where is Flynn when you need him?

" So what are you doing sitting in my office?" He roars at me. I look him in the eye for a moment, how I wish I was fifteen so I could knock a tooth out of that mouth of his.

I stand up and look outside his window. Beads of sweat have gathered on my forehead. This bastard is after a fight. No wonder Flynn sent me here because he cannot fight with me. Flynn, I can call on anytime of day and he will come running but this motherfucker will tell me to go to hell!"

" Isn't your shit all over the papers because you lost in the game of control? You cannot control people Christian. Unfortunately by this Elena controlling you she has made you believe that you can control people but you can't. Where is Anastasia now? If you were in control wouldn't she be here , you would be here now?"

I think about it. Anastasia has her free will, I can't control her and shouldn't want to either.

_Okay fine you win; Asshole_

" What do you suggest I do?"

" Change your drive. As humans we have things that drive us. The need to control, need for significance, the need to love and be loved. There is also giving and making contribution. It's all about you prioritise these needs. "

" Well I've spent a lot of my money helping people."

" Yeah you've spent your money but have you ever spent you?"

_What the fuck is he on about now? _

" Have you ever actually gone out there," he points outside his window " to those people who you throw your money at and talked to them. Given them your time. Helped them mould a brick for their communities or whatever it may be."

"No.." I shake my head in shame. All I have ever done is throw the money. _Here have this, don't ever go hungry again_

" So you see if you are ever to make any changes, _You_ are gonna need to change. Obviously when it comes to business it's whole different ball game, I don't need to teach you that. But if you wanna win in the game of life and love you will have to change. Imagine fathering a child, there is the Christian who will throw his money at the child but actually never has time for him. Won't teach hoe to ride a bike because he can pay someone else to do it. Get someone elase to tack him to his first football game, someone else to take him on his first driving lesson."

The more he goes on the harder it gets to breathe and its as though he knows me, he know my story. He continues

" Then you have the Christian who doesn't have much but is there from the day that this child takes in his first breath, there when he opens his eyes, the first day of school. Who of these kids do you think will be better off in the long run? You don't have to answer, just think about it."

I've only known this guy for a few minutes and he says broken it down.

"Okay, I guess your right so where do I sign up."

" We just shake on it. I will see you in a months time."

" A month?"

" Yeah because your work starts now. That woman will not be waiting for you to graduate in a fucking years time will she. If you bumped into her outside this office are you gonna tell her to come back in a years time after you have been coached. This is a journey that we learn as we go along. Believe me I'm also still learning?" He is now smiling and I slowly feel at ease with myself

" So I'll see you in a month. Here is a pack for you. Unfortunately its just me talking but I'm show by the end of it you will fall in love with the sound of my voice." He is now smirking at me as he hand me an envelop.

" Look at the material in order and lets say just the first DVD. We will arrange a Skype meeting in a week, to catch up and you can always email me."

" Thanks. I appreciate it." We shake hands and I make my exit. I can't believe I'm paying a million bucks just to be told what I should already know. I've got to give it to him; he is good.

I get my phone out as soon as I'm out of the office building, the palpitations start again as I dial her number. I cant afford to hang around waiting for the perfect moment to speak to her. I have to start somewhere as I have been told. The phone rings and goes to answer phone. After a split second of hesitation I start to leave a message

" Hi Anastasia it's me Christian, urm just calling to find out how you are. I'm hoping we may be able to meet up soon. I really need to speak to you. Please return my call when you get the message."

_Where the hell could you she be?_ Fair enough I can't control her movements, there could be a multitude of reason's why she didn't pick up her phone and unfortunately one of them is Sawyer. I need to get out of here quick.

'Taylor, I'm done here if you could pick me up please."

He arrives within minutes.

" Where to Mr Grey?" he asks in his ever-professional manner. The original plan was to return to Seattle this evening but I have other plans. We are going to need to change our route and first stop is a toy department and then I'm going to Chicago. One thing I know is that Ana will not even give me 2 seconds of her time if that mess is not addressed.

" We are going to Chicago, but first of all I need to find a kids store where I can get some toys." He doesn't even question me. Fifteen minutes later we are parked outside _Kid's Land,_ funny how you don't notice certain places until they become relevant.

" Are you sure about this place?" I question Taylor.

" Yes sir don't forget that I have been there and done that." He responds smiling

From the moment I step in I feel slightly nauseous. Its kids stuff everywhere they don't call it Kid's Land for no fucking reason.

What do you buy a kid who is about three years old.? There are too many couples in here, pregnant women rubbing their bellies clearly making plans for the future.

Taylor follows me around unsure of what to do.

" What do you suggest I get Taylor? Toys, clothes? I can't turn up empty handed."

'How about we stick to toys for now? Cars and maybe one of those xylophone things." His pointing at things I actually had not noticed were in the shop. "As for clothes we can always get them once you have an idea of his size, some on these 3 year olds look at least 5 these days."

Armed with our purchases we make an exit. My flight scheduled to leave at 5 for Seattle will not take us to Chicago, _'misuse of company property' _

That's what someone would say.

**Wednesday 2:00pm Chicago**

I have had to force myself to leave the hotel. It's all so real now. Yesterday while I was still in LA shopping, it could have easily been someone else child, maybe a nephew I was buying toys for. But now as Taylor pulls into the roadside, just a few strides from Sarah William's door, it's all getting to me. What happens today will change the course of my life, forever.

She doesn't know that I'm coming. I felt the best way to deal with it was by turning up unannounced, that way she no will have no gimmicks prepared for me. If she is not there then I'm screwed, I will have to come again.

I knock gently on the wooden door and this underweight man, bloodshot eyes, greets me. I can only guess that it's Tristan the blackmailer.

" How can I help you?" He asks eying me from head to toe

" I'm here to see Ms Sarah Williams, its Christian Grey."

" Holy shit!" _Yes its Christian fucking Grey motherfucker!_

"Urm let me, let me ." he is now trembling as I continue to stand my ground.."

"Okay.. okay come in?"

I step into the house and I'm greeted by clutter as Tristan makes a futile attempt to tidy up.

" Please .. please take a seat,"

He leads me to the front room. I try not to take in too much of my surroundings otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here in this place. There a few toys scattered about causing my chest to rise an fall rapidly. After a few minutes wait I hear footsteps. Shit.

I look up to see Sarah Williams. I can see the resemblance with Leila, she looks frail with streaks of grey hair. This was not a good idea. I stand up to greet her.

" Christian, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting to see you ."

She is clearly struggling with mobility.

" I'm sorry I should have called in hindsight, forgive me please. I could return another time if today is not convenient."

" No no, take a seat. I was beginning to lose hope that you would actually call."

" I don't want to take up too much of your time."

" I'm sure Anastasia has told you the story. I am not well. Today is actually a good day for me. "

" Yeah she did say" This is a lie; I never actually gave her a second to explain.

" I suppose there isn't any need to prolong the agony for any of us. As I said to your Ana, I can't continue to look after him, I'm not well. I'm sure looking around , this house is not fit for purpose, to look after a child. Everything is falling apart."

I want to laugh, _try living in a crack den then tell me about fit for purpose._

" Leila didn't want him, she was going to have an abortion.. It felt like I had no choice at the time," She wipes a stray tear away.

" I didn't know a thing, I swear I didn't." I say trying to defend my actions, my absence.

" Well this Elena woman led her to believe you wanted to get rid of the baby by paying her off."

I shake my head "As much as Leila getting pregnant wasn't part of any plan, I never paid for anyone to get rid of the baby."

" So are you gonna be willing to take the paternity test, to see if he is actually yours. I don't want you burdened by something which isn't your responsibility." Is this how unwanted children are referred to as? _Burdens. I was once one of them_

" Where is he now?"

She hesitates and I wonder why. I hope he is not yet in care.

" He will be here shortly, he has just gone out"

" And where is Tristan?"

" He fled, I'm sure he will ring to find out when you're gone. Ana has been really good and managed to get a nurse aid to come in, on a bad day I can hardly move."

I hear the front door open and the sound of an excited child. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck are at full attention. The air is charged, I feel her near. Surely this can't be happening. I look up to see them ,frozen at the entrance of the front room. The little man holding tightly to _Her _as his excitement disappears. Those gray eyes stare at me, asking me questions. I look up to Ana who is in shock. If anyone knew I was coming here I would have blamed him or her for setting me up, but I've just set myself up. Damn.

**Please Review**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N :Where do I even start? Thanks to everyone who has read, who has reviewed you all mean so much to me. Thank you for all the messages of encouragement. I had hoped to update a lot earlier but I didn't the time. To make it up I have combined two chapters into one. I will hopefully update as soon as possible and not make you wait too long. Even I don't know who the father of the kid is so we will all have to wait and see.**

**Chimbwido xxx. Please review**

**Christian POV**

We stare at each other as silence takes over. She looks beautiful, so beautiful, a reminder of what I've missed. Her chestnut hair falls gracefully on her shoulders and the t-shirt and jeans are nothing short of perfect. The little man holds onto her as he gives me the evil eye, I'm a threat and he knows it.

Her chest rises and falls rapidly mirroring my mine, her face looks flushed. It's getting harder and harder to breathe for both of us

" Anastasia." Is all that I manage to say to her.

" Christian," her only response.

Our eyes are however, start a battle.

_**Blue eyes**__ what the hell are you doing here?_

_**Gray eyes**__ what are YOU doing here?_

_**Blue eyes**__ are you stalking me? I know what you're like!_

_**Gray eyes**__ no I'm not stalking you this is pure coincidence _

_**Blue eyes**__ I don't believe you _

_**Gray eyes**__ please believe me_

_**Blue eyes**__ I think I better leave right now_

_**Gray eyes**__ please don't go I need to speak to you _

" Is somebody going to say anything?" Sarah who by now knows that something is going down interrupts us.

" Sorry Sarah I wasn't aware that you were expecting a visitor." Ana says still looking at me.

" Neither did I, he came unannounced. Chris come here, tell me how was your day?"

He immediately lets go of Anastasia and rushes to Sarah all the time staring at me.

"How was your day?"

" Good."

" Did you have fun?"

He nods " Ana ... Ana got go ice ..ice ceam."

" I'm sure you did more that just eat ice cream didn't you? Say hello to our visitor. You know it's rude to stare. His name is Christian."

I give the little man a wave and a smile " Hi Christopher. How are you?"

"Fine." He says in a very low voice while he clings on to Sarah for dear life.

" Okay come with me Chris let's get changed." She says standing up and clearly struggling to do so. I try not to watch her but I can't help it, she shuffles herself forward before using the armrest as support

" Don't worry let me do it " Anastasia offers to help but she refuses point blank. I know what Ana is trying to do; she does not want to be alone with me.

" No No don't worry Ana, on a day like this I want to do as much as I can to help. I'm sure the handsome gentleman could do with a drink. There is some in the fridge. "

Sarah takes Christopher's hands and exits the room leaving me with a not-so–pleased Ana who stomps to the kitchen.

I'm sure if Ana could punch me or kick me in balls she would right now, she returns shortly with a drink in hand.

"There." She reaches out her hand " I should be going soon."

I take her drink off her " Ana please sit for a minute…. Please."

" Why should I do as you say?"

" Because I'm asking, that's all."

She sits down in the corner of the room, arms folded

" We need to talk Anastasia. Obviously here is not the place. I.. I did try to call you and I left a message."

" I saw your call and I was a bit _tied up_ at the time, there is nothing to discuss is there? You barked at me so loudly, your words still ring in my ears." I clench my fist tightly around the glass of orange juice until I realise that I might just break it. She is hurt, and I hurt her. This is not going to be easy and it will probably cost me everything I have to get her back but it will be worth it. " And you are right, discussing this in your exes house surely is not appropriate given that she did try to kill me!"

" I know."

" What are you doing here anyway?"

" I came to see him, to see Christopher, I have to do something. I honestly didn't know you would be here if I did I would have given you your space and returned at a later date."

Eyes roll as her arms remain folded.

"How did you leave things with Sarah?"

"No where yet. I arrived here about 15 to 20 minutes before you guys so we hadn't concluded much. He seems quite a lovely little man."

"Yeah he is, he doesn't say much but he actually is a lot of fun to be with."

"I can see he has taken a liking to you, he is probably gonna hate my guts. He gave me _the look_ when he saw me sitting here."

She giggles. I love it when she laughs, when she is happy and carefree.

" No, like I said he is a good kid."

" Thanks Ana for all you have done even though I know I don't deserve it."

She shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head

" Christian anyone would have done the same ."

" No Ana you're something special with a heart of gold. How.. How long have you been here for?"

This is where she has been hiding all this time and I really wonder how Kate could have been with Ana at the weekend when she was here?

" I came on Monday. I needed to catch a break so I thought I'd come and check up them for a few days. Anyway I need to go."

" Back to Seattle?" I ask, shocked.

"Jeez no back to my hotel."

" Please have dinner with me this evening."

" Christian you don't have to worry about feeding me, I have been eating well. Besides why would I want to have dinner with _You_"

" I'm not trying to feed you, we need to really talk Ana. I owe an apology and more. We have agreed that here is not the perfect place. Please."

"Does it have to be over dinner?"

" You could come with me to my hotel right now if you wish." I say with a smile and she rolls again clearly frustrated with me.

" Okay. I'll make the dinner arrangements and will tell you where to meet." She wants it on her terms and clearly trying to test my controlling tendencies, little does she know I'm ready for the challenge.

" That's fine I will wait to hear from you. Where are you staying?"

" I've already told you. _At a hotel_."

" How you gonna get back there?"

" The same way I came. I can take care of myself you know."

"I do know, I will await to here from you"

" Bye Christian. I will tell Sarah I'm leaving."

" Bye Ana."

I watch her sexy ass leave the room and immediately the beast is awoken. This time I can't promise it anything because from the look of things it is going to take time, a lot of it.

She returns immediately.

"They're taking a nap." She whispers. She scribbles a note and takes it upstairs.

"You will have to come back another time and it would be good to let her know."

"Yes ma'am."

" How will they manage if Christopher gets up and she is unwell?"

" Tristan will be hanging around the neighbourhood. That's the reason why I guess Sarah is desperate to get out of here cause he hangs around dodgy characters. All they do is drink and smoke dope." Fury starts building up within me, I know dodgy characters, I grew up around them. They scarred me for life. The last thing I would want is for my son,( well if he is my son) to grow up in an environment like this.

" Her nurse will be here in about 20 minutes anyway." She says checking the time.

I don't know how this woman does any of this; honestly I don't.

We find ourselves standing on the curb now, I want to take charge of the situation but I'm exercising maximum restrained.

" How are you getting to your hotel? Is Taylor round the corner?" She asks smiling.

" Anyway I'm going. I could give you a lift into the town, if you want." She presents me with an irresistible offer and though I pretend to consider it my answer is already yes.

This could be interesting; she is driving a Honda civic, good choice I think immediately.

" How about a lift to my hotel?" I tease her.

" No."

" Why not?"

" I don't want to know where you're staying."

" I wonder why?"

She doesn't respond and walks to the car clearly irritated by me. Hopefully she won't crash the car; passenger side first.

The drive into town is quiet but not awkward, it's two people who are used to each other's company. I steal a glance at her now and again as she is firmly in control.

" Where shall I drop you off?"

" Anywhere will do. I will call Taylor when I need him. "

She slows down outside a Mall.

" Okay I will call you in about 2 hours and we can meet up."

"Bye Ana."

She looks at me flicking her eyelashes

" Bye Christian."

With that I walk out and decide I should do a bit of shopping, dinner with the _queen of hearts_ was not on the cards when I arrived in Chicago but now that it is, I need to play them right.

**Ana POV**

"Aaaagrhhhhhh" I let out the loudest scream in all of my life, beating the steering wheel as I do so. I look up above asking God, why? I am a good person with good intentions. I came to Chicago to get away from _Him_ and guess what? _He_ follows me. Coincidence or not, he is here and I'm fucked.

" Fuckkkkk." The steering wheel takes another beating.

Dinner? Why did I even agree? Setting myself up. I don't even have anything to wear. I have no choice but to go shopping.

I need to look good for tonight. I want him to know exactly what he is missing. How I wish Kate was here, it wouldn't take her two seconds to get me sorted. I'm on my own and I will have to find my way to looking stunning tonight.

After spending a few seconds on Google, Oakbrooke Center seems the place to go. According to the website, '_it's a luxurious way to spend the day_.' Well I will be the judge of that.

After walking around the mall for about 10 minutes I find myself in Ann Taylor, with the high hopes of getting something reasonable. I hate spending money, especially money that once belonged _him._ I laugh to myself as I think of the movie _Dumb and Dumber_. I should start writing him _'I Owe You's'_ for each dollar I spend and hand them all in when the money is all gone.

As soon as I step in I'm offered assistance and I decline the offer, as I'm not even sure of what I'm looking for. I'm conscious that the staff here are eyeing me and I feel a _Pretty Woman_ moment brewing _….."Do you know who I am?"_ Is the question I am dying to ask them. I don't want to feel pressured as I am likely to cave in and get something I just for the sake I just want time for the confusion to vanish and then choose something with half a clear head. I continue to walk around until one dress catches my eye; _this must be love_. It's a pink _Lace Halter Dress_ , I run my fingers through the navy blue lace at the back. Perfect. For some strange reason I feel as though someone else other than the staff in this shop is watching me. I turn around to find nothing; perhaps I'm just getting paranoid.

The dress fits perfectly and I decide at that very moment that only new underwear will do. I am going to knock him dead then walk away and leave him drooling

My mind wanders to Christopher, I am growing attached to him and he seems to like me too. The sensible part of me knows that I shouldn't get myself too involved but the rest of me can't help it. I suppose the truth of it is, I always wonder what life was like for Christian as he was growing up. I dread to think about what would have become of him if grace had not stepped in. She didn't need to but she did. As for little Christopher, who will step up for him? I don't see Christian caring for him if he isn't his, he may be able to offer financial support but it's love that he will need. Maybe I should look into the processes of adoption and fostering children. _Get a grip Ana, _I tell myself eventually.

Armed with my purchases, a coffee break is in order, well breakfast tea for me. Within seconds my mind drifts to Christian Grey; again. I wonder if he will shave, I don't want him to, that ruff stubble a day or two old was like a magnetic force calling out to my hands to touch, beckoning my lips to taste. I could back down now, tell him I have a headache, but that will only worry him. He will find out where I am staying and send me a nurse. He says we need to talk so I will give him the chance then I can hopefully move on with my life not wondering, what if?

When I eventually find my way to the hotel , I lock the door behind me. I feel just a little secure. I wonder if he knows where I'm staying and he is playing dumb as unfortunately I don't trust him.

After a relaxing bath I embark on the task of shavinr, If I'm going to look stunning on the outside then it better be a knock out on the inside as well. Many times I've had to resist the temptation to touch myself as all I can do is see his gray eyes burn as they watched me to it for the first time. I hear his commanding voice _" Don't touch yourself in my absence Anastasia, I want all your pleasure."_ By the end of tonight I may have to disobey those orders

I dry myself and sit naked on the bed and send him a text

" Let's meet 8pm at the Alinea (1723 N. Halsted)

I feel like taking photo of my right breast, send it to him then pretend it wasn't meant to be for him. That's will surely ruffle is delicate feathers, I can imagine the fury on his face if I did decide to do just that . I take a photo and save it for sending later .. _or maybe not_...

My plan is to arrive at least 30 minutes before him so I can have the upper hand which translates to a glass or two of wine before he arrives.

" How long have you been drinking?"

I look up to meet fiery gray eyes.

" Nice to see you too Christian"

He sits down opposite me. He looks rough and ready, if only he would ask, I would let him take me right here and now in full view of the other diners and I wouldn't mind. By some coincidence he is wearing navy jeans, a baby pink shirt and a navy jacket. Anyone would have thought we dressed each other.

"I'm sorry Ana, I have been a bit preoccupied. You….. you look breath taking." The compliment is so sincere as I continue to drink him in all of him.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"This looks like a nice place. I have read a few goo reviews about it and never thought I'd find myself here. " He is looking around, Alinea seems to be living up its reputation and has impressed the billionaire.

" Don't they have some 20 or so course menu that takes about 4 hours to go through?" he asks me. I see he has done his research or maybe he has been here before and just pretending not to have a clue for my sake.

" Well you're the one who said you wanted to apologise so I thought you mind need all the time in the world. I'm not taking any bullshit excuses Christian, you really hurt me to the point where I'm asking myself why I am here" I look directly at him and don't even blink as I let my true feeling be known to him. Everything else that is occurring in the background has now been drowned out, its just me and him. The waiter who has been hanging around has eventually realised that we are not yet ready for the first course.

He looks at me as he swallows a lump down his throat, his lips move and no words come out.

" What?" I ask eventually, starting to feel irritated.

" Ana. I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through, I'm actually ashamed of myself. You deserve better than that."

" It's okay Christian I have said my peace, now I feel a bit better." I lie as he is clearly in a lot of discomfort and the traitor in me starts to sympathise with the enemy. I can't deal with his million different moods, his cruel words when things don't go his way. But right now when he is looking and smelling divine no one would know the venom that can be uttered by those lips; what will I do with him?

"No it's not okay Anastasia , its just you have a heart of gold that's all. …..So what have you been up to?"

" Nothing much really, meddling in people affairs."

" What do you mean?"

" Well as in Christopher, really not my business but I can't help it. How are your legal issues going?"

" Well thanks to you the charges are being dropped so I'm practically a free man….. I guess I'm just wondering …where does this leave us?"

" Well I don't know. According to you it is over isn't?"

" I know what I said but I was hoping that maybe we could try again."

" Until when Christian? Until I do something wrong and you get pissed at me then you chase me away like a dirty dog?" I shake my head. All the fury I have been feeling surfaces .

He listens and shakes his head

"Remember that time when this whole issue with subs blew up and I was with Sawyer and you instructed him to take me to my mothers like I was some errant child. You weren't even going to let me make a decision because you had decided for me!"

" I'm sorry Ana if I made you feel like that ….i didn't know what to do."

" Christian! Saying _If_ doesn't knock it okay, because it means there may be a possibility that your behaviour didn't me feel like shit."

My phone starts to ring. _Who the fuck it is interrupting my moment_? It's Luke. _What does he want?_ As I answer his call I realise this couldn't have come at a better time

" Hi Luke." I make sure Christian knows exactly whom I'm speaking to.

" Hey Ana where are you ? I went to your apartment and you weren't there?"

" I told you I'll be back from Chicago in a few days."

" You're in Chicago?"

" Yes and I can't say much at the moment." I say eyeing Christian, _if only looks could kill. _

" I just wanted to say that I have had a think about that place and would like to take you up on your offer if it's still on the table."

" About time, I will call you later on so we can discuss it and I will send it to you . I've got to go but I'll call you when I have a bit of privacy."

" Ok. Bye." He sounds clearly puzzled as some of what I'm saying to him does not make sense but my plan has worked as Christian has nearly finished was left of the wine and smoke is coming out of nostrils.

" I see you're still friends with Luke." He says with clenched teeth.

" Yes. He is quite good company if you get to know him. Sorry I need to use the bathroom. "

I stand up and don't even wait for a response. The waiting staff are giving us quizzical looks as it's clear that its not a romantic dinner like the other customers seem to be having.

As soon as I get in the bathroom, I get my phone and hit send. With the message '_Greetings from Chicago'_ attached to it. Fuck you Christian Grey. I don't want him to live with the satisfaction that I have been waiting for him to change his mind and take me back. Let him think I have been getting some action.

When I return to our table I smile sweetly at him and he has turned scarlet .

"Do you know you sent me a message a few minutes ago?" He barely manages to say it.

I pretend to look horrified as my hand cover my lips. Good I got him.

"Oh shit I'm sorry." Horror still written on my face.

" Is it Sawyer you're fu..." He stops himself and I can tell he is struggling to maintain his composure.

" Sorry Ana .. I can't …I need to go" and with that he walks out. What happened to having the 24 courses I had paid for?

**Christian POV**

Fucking Sawyer I knew it! He got close now he has her. I pace up and down the sidewalk as I wait for Taylor to come for me . If it wasn't true she would have come after me but she is still sitting there.

I quickly get in and slam the door. I say nothing as Taylor eyes me from the rear view mirror.

" Shit. Shit. Shit !" I mutter to myself

I look at the picture she sent me. That belonged to me at one point but I let her go.

"Where to Sir?" The ever-professional Taylor asks.

"Back to the hotel." And that's the end of that. The Renaissance Chicago Downtown Hotel is where we are and I'm beginning to hate this place. I was optimistic when I checked in, not bothered that its not a 5 star now everything is getting me. We are now back in the suite and I'm sure Taylor wants to ask what's going on but he can't and I'm not willing to give any information either at this point. I wish I could speak to someone, Flynn. I get my phone out.

What would the guru Robinson say to me at this moment in time? I need time alone.

" Taylor I'll be okay from here you can …..I don't know …go out have a drink or whatever. I need to sort a few things out."

" Very well sir." He leave me alone.

**Taylor POV**

The boss has just dismissed me. What the fuck is wrong with this moron again. He left here all smiles telling me we may not see each other till tomorrow. Now it's all gone wrong and he is back to his moody shit. I really would love to know what the fuck went down today. He didn't even last 30 minutes with her.

I decide to walk to the Double Tree Hilton Hotel. I get in and head for the bar and can't believe my eyes. Anastasia Steele is sitting by the bar and she is not alone. Now I know why the boss is pissed. I sit myself out of her view and motion for the waitress.

" I'll have a Budweiser please."

She is giggling at whatever she is being told and I'm sure as hell glad Grey isn't here otherwise this place was going to blow up.

I watch her and she still hasn't noticed me. I detect a change in body language. This guy tries to put his arm round Ana's shoulder but she isn't having any of it. He tries again. She pushes him away and I know that something is going down. Before I know it I'm standing next to them

" I think the lady has made her wishes clear!" I bark at him and they both turn to face me

" Taylor?" Ana is surprised to see me and scans the bar for _you know who_

" Don't worry I'm on my own."

"So who's babysitting him? A sub?"

Mr_ Let-me-put-my-arms-round-you _is instantly dismissed as he hopefully realises that I could knock him out with one blow. I take the seat that's now vacant.

" How much have you had?"

" Jesus what's wrong with Grey and his employees? Are you the world police or something? Too many coincidences have been happening, don't tell me you were just in the neighbourhood."

She reaches for her drink witch I snatch from her.

" You've had enough and I'm not to be argued with." I tell her sternly. Whatever the case I still feel responsible for her.

"Otherwise want will you do? Spank me?" I choose to ignore her little rant.

" How's your boss?"

" I don't know he is at the hotel."

"Please don't tell me you are staying here too."

" No we're not."

" So what was doing or who was he doing when you left?"

" I don't know Ana, and frankly you two are beginning to get to me."

" Oh …oh ." She warns me " don't let the master hear you say that."

" So what happened with you today?" its not my business but I will make it mine as it affects me directly most of the time.

" Ask your boss he left in a huff and puff." She giggles to herself clearly half drunk. I shake my head even teenagers don't behave like this.

" How's Gail?"

" Gail is really well. She is still in Seattle."

" What's life like? You leave her while you chaperone a grown man around the country and she has to be away from you."

" It's the nature of my job and she understands." No she doesn't understand but I guess she tries to. She would like to us to have our life, our own space. I don't blame her after seeing the things that have transpired in the Grey household. No wonder she loved Ana, because she is not like the rest of them. Ana symbolised stability for the Grey Household and for us all. However the motherfucker couldn't help but screw it all up.

" He thinks I'm screwing Sawyer." She says out of the blue and now I know exactly what's going on between them. I don't comment however.

" He can be such an asshole, your boss. Do you know that? I know you won't answer because you signed your NDA. Guess what? I signed one too and since I'm a little drunk who gives a fuck? How does the saying go? Two NDAs don't make a right."

I burst out laughing, and I know exactly what Grey sees in her. She is lively and not afraid to speak her mind. She is no sub; exactly what he needs.

" Anyway Jason Taylor it was nice seeing you again let me return to my room.

" Can you charge that to my room 265 ." She said so loudly I'm sure she wants to me hear.

" yes 2.6.5." She repeats. Jeez. Grey and his girl are like teenagers in love.

" Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

" I can take care of myself Taylor. I'm not as drunk as I look." She says slurring her words clearly on purpose.

" I just don't trust that fool who was harassing you. Please let me."

" Okay if it means you will sleep better then yes. Next time I need to get away remind me to choose Mars."

I walk her to her room and I'm glad I did as the sleazy bastard who had been harassing her was lurking around the bar.

I stand outside her room and ensure she is in

"Please don't tell your stalking asshole of a boss where I am otherwise you will be on my shit list."

" Fair enough I won't. Bye Ana."

_I_ _will tell him whatever I fucking want _I think to myself walking back to the hotel.

**Christian POV**

I hear the key fumble. It's Taylor. He has only been gone for fucking less than hour. I tried to watch some of Robinson's DVD's but I couldn't concentrate on all that shit. It's all about positivity, tell me how can I be positive when my woman is being fucked by an ex employee.

"Taylor, you're back soon. Did the bar run out alcohol?"

" No." He sighs." I actually went to the Hilton, a few blocks down.

" Ok." There is something he wants to say or ask but its clearly difficult and no, I will not be discussing my love life with him again.

" I saw Anastasia."

Now he has my attention as my heart rate picks up

" Where was that?"

" By the bar at the Hilton."

" Was she one her own?"

" Yeah even though she had to fend off unwarranted attention."

I clench my fists. _Who the fuck is was that!_

"Anyway I'm turning in"

" I know her room number"

" Jason please I don't wanna know. Anastasia is becoming a lost cause for me." I don't deserve love, I don't deserve to be loved its about time I got used to it.

" Can I speak to you man to man please?"

" If you must."

We are now staring each other. Lets hear what Jason Taylor has to say.

" I don't think there is anything going on between her and Sawyer"

" What made you think I would think that?"

" She told me and she seemed quite distressed."

" Look, we should not even be discussing my private affairs but….When I was meant to be having diner with her she was taking to Sawyer on her phone and she sends a lewd text meant to be for him. "

" It didn't have name on it did it?

"No." I wonder where this line of questioning is leading.

" So it was probably for you. Women play games and she is using all the weapons she has to her disposal. She made sure I knew her room number. I walked her to her door and she insisted that I didn't tell you that her room is 265 at the Double Tree Hilton Hotel."

Then I realise that Taylor is not my employee he is my friend. If he really didn't care about my welfare he wouldn't have said. He does look out for me.

I don't even wait for him to finish. I grab my jacket

" Thanks Jason. Don't wait up for me . " I say with a smile

" Don't worry you're not allowed back here."

_Ana you wicked witch, have mercy on me. _I run to the love that's hopefully waiting a few blocks away.

I knock the door as gently as any man who is desperate to be in the arms of his lover can.

"Who is it?"

" Baby it's me ..." I don't even say the rest and the door open …..

**Please Review**


End file.
